Star of The Seas and Lands
by Breezlyn
Summary: [Reuploaded] May Maple's the league champion of Hoenn, she has been keeping her daughter, Mariann a secret from the public eye. Mariann's sick of being hidden away from the world. So, she adventures off on her own pokemon joureny to learn of her origins and true self. She's unknown to the fact that her mother had been keeping her from the ugly truth in order to protect her.
1. Prologue

**A/N: UPDATE: I deleted this story once I received a review. I read the review and felt extremely ashamed of myself for writing this fanfic. The reviewer bought up some good points with problems in grammar and in the prologues dialogue that may have insulted or affronted some people. So, I immediately erased the story without a second. After sometime I found myself deeply regretting my decision to remove the fanfic. I know saying sorry won't do me any justice. But I am but a mere foolish girl with very little knowledge of this world! Thus I apologize for my doing. Although I learn from my mistakes and try to fix it. However I will be continuing this story I reworked the entire prologue and updated chapter one. I say if you dislike this fanfic please just don't bother your time with it and do something more use your time! **

**Hello Everyone! And welcome to my story, Star of The Seas and Lands. **

**This story has redorbshipping in it and I enjoy the pairing (but to say in truths I'm exactly a newcomer to the pairing). Thus if you dislike this couple or these two characters I would suggest you leave. In addition provided that if you're expecting this to be a Fluff or a story without plot, you're wrong. Therefore if you don't want a story with plot, than again I propose that you leave. **

**Just to say I'm not the best writer around and if there are some problems with grammar or spelling please do report this me. I'll would like to get better at writing and I'm keen on making this story clean as possible and not so messy. So, if you happen to come upon a setback please do tell me. Other than that I do hope you enjoy the Story!**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"Then suddenly the opponent's Milotic gracefully swanned in the air and landed its dragon tail with brute force upon the champion's Blaziken." May said as she told her daughter, Mariann about one of her many Pokemon battles when she was champion of Hoenn.

"What happened next? What happened next?" Mariann grew eager as to know what occurred to the Blaziken within the story. "Please, mom tell me!"

May chuckled in amusement. "Quite keen aren't you today, Mariann?" The light-brown haired woman teased her daughter and Mariann grew somewhat annoyed by her mothers remark. The light-brown haired woman quickly took notice of the child's attitude. "Now, now Mariann remember what I told you? If you have anything mean to say keep it to yourself."

"Yes, mom…" The six year old girl muttered.

So, May continued onward with the tale. She told her how the Blaziken survived the powerful attack and that with one hit of its sky uppercut to its opponent and the Milotic fainted. Once again the champion won the battle and victory was hers. Mariann cheered in glee and threw her arms up in the air, though her joy was short-lived.

"Mariann you better be getting to bed. It's late and I don't want you to be all tried tomorrow for barely getting any sleep." May leaned forward and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

The red-brown haired girl whined. "But I don't want to go to bed." She paused, "Mom tell me another story!" The child beamed with the idea.

"Dear, don't you think one story's enough?"

Mariann shook her head side to side. "No. Please Mom one more. Please!" The young girl pleaded.

May sighed and give in, "Alright fine. What story would you like to hear?"

"The story of you meeting father!"

May was taken aback, "Why not a different story?" _"One that doesn't involve my personal life." _She looked to Mariann, secretly hoping she'll chose another story. But unluckily for her the girl didn't see eye to eye with her mother.

"No, I want to hear how you and father meet!" Mariann argued, "You barely mention him, Mom. I'll like to know more about him." The little girl tightened her grip on the bed sheets. She was determined to win this argument even if it was highly unlikely.

May grunted in discomfort to the idea, however she surrendered and told her child the story. Though she made the narrative very little detailed and brief not really revealing who her daughter's father was, which left Mariann a little disappointed but at least it was something.

The mother then wished her daughter goodnight and quickly left the room. She turned off the lights before she went out and quietly shut the door behind her. May calmly walked down the small hallway to her room. However on the inside she was frustrated with herself.

May dropped onto her bed and allowed her mind to wander. Her mind drifted to the thought of one certain person. The memory of rough hands, desirous sounds and the feeling of pleasure filled her subconscious. May felt all guilty by the memory and a name of the person escaped her lips. "Maxie…" She mumbled under her breath. "Why did you leave…?"

The light-brown haired woman questioned her and the man's decisions from the past. Confusion flowed through her head reflecting on how they could make such choices. But May shook off the thought and began to think of the future of her and her daughter if the truth were to be unveiled. Knowing Maxie, May was sure just by mere sight he could tell Mariann was his child. May wouldn't allow the man to go near the child. Though he did somewhat change May couldn't really forgive the man for what he did. Nearly bringing Hoenn to an end was something that can't be forgotten or forgiven so easily for. However she had gained a soft spot for the redhead when she saw him more as a person than foe. But he then had to just leave along with his admins and grunts. May did understand his reasons but it was still heartbreaking.

May groaned in distress. She could still recall the last words he had said to her. _"I look forward to when my pokemon team might face yours in battle, again. Until that day…" _But when was that day going to happen. May greatly doubted that one day would ever come. A small glimmer of hope within her believed someday he'll come back. Though May wouldn't exactly be entirely happy if it did occur. He still had that vibe about him when May considered him a foe. Well, since the last time the woman had saw him. But in her beliefs she thought best to keep Maxie a secret from Mariann and Mariann a secret from Maxie. Heck even if she wanted to tell the man she couldn't because he was nowhere to be seen. Furthermore May felt that she wasn't ready to disclose the truth and the same went for her six year old daughter too. After the time comes to unveil the ugly truth, so be it.

May felt her eyes began to become heavy and her vision started to blur. She rolled over to the side of the queen sized bed and allowed herself to go in a deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Though there isn't much Maxie/May moments here. I'm sorry but it'll be like that for the first few chapters. However don't expect May and Maxie to be all lovey-dovey when they do have moments in future chapters (their relationship is quite angsty). **

**I'll be happy to answer any questions you have (well if you have any). Though do be aware if I don't answer a question than its probably one that most likely ties to plot and I won't be revealing anything for the story. **


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: This chapter's quite long. I mean 3,000 words! How did I manage that all?! But anyhow I do apologize if the characters seem too OOC. I don't own anything other than the plot and OCs. Nevertheless on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter One **

**Nine Years Later**

* * *

It had been nine years since May had told her daughter, Mariann Avalon Maple or just Maria for short the story. Maria over the years had grown to be a sweet and nice girl. But with a hasty short-temper and a quite stubborn and rebellious nature.

May worried awfully a bunch for her daughter, mainly because of her descent. Feared she would be taken or worse, if the truth was revealed. So, ever since Maria was born May moved from Hoenn and to Oliviene City in Johto, her old hometown. She stepped down from her champion position and gave Wallace the role. She also cut off almost all her ties from Hoenn. Well, expect for her parents and a few close friends.

May raised her child by herself. Though it wasn't easy in the start it definitely got simpler as Maria grew older. But those simple times didn't last long. When Maria turned ten she longed to go a Pokemon journey and in addition she wanted to know more of her father. May struggled to keep her daughter in check and from the discovering the truth. Awhile Maria tried to gain more freedom and independence.

Years after all of Mays hard work of staying hidden broke down when she was called back to become champion again. May refused the duty several times before finally giving in and submitting. She and Maria moved from their safe haven within Johto and to Hoenn.

Even if May was all troubled to move back to Hoenn her daughter on the other, Maria couldn't be happier. The girl had been coped up all her life in one city and at long last she was going to experience more of the world firsthand.

May brought a small house in Littleroot town to avoid large groups of people. Littleroot was a small town and very few people lived there. Though some folk were bound to notice her. Littleroot was the finest choice out of all her other options. May was slightly pleased with her decision despite her being terribly worried. Nevertheless Maria was quite disappointed by her mother's choice.

The two family members traveled in private due to Mays dismay. They took an airplane from Olivine City to Petalburg City, where May parents were to pick them up and drive the two Littleroot. Once their flight ended they arrived in Petalburg. Maria was surprised to see how this region seemed to be so different compared to Johto, too her at least. And for the time first ever the girl saw her grandparents. She was utterly stunned by the fact that her grandfather was Petalburgs gym leader. But that only encouraged her more to go on a journey and one day she would battle Norman when she was strong enough.

Fortunately mother and daughter were driven to their new home without any trouble. Maria quickly became open to her new home and unexpectedly was granted more liberty. Due to her mother being champion and all she wasn't home often, only so and so. Therefore Marias grandmother watched over her.

For May moving back to Hoenn was a little haunting. Forgotten memories came swirling back, blanked out faces were pieced together and the press was bothering her nonstop like usual. Though she got to see her parents and closet friends again. She desperately wanted to go to Johto where she was hidden away with Maria, where she was able to protect her pride and joy. She rather didn't care if she were to rot away. Her daughter was utmost the furthermost important to her. Although she did save this region twice and loved it to death. Her worry for Maria blinded her. But after sometime settled down the public eye was still unaware of her having a child. No, sighs of Team Magma appeared.

Maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

Maybe. Just maybe.

_Maybe… not…_

* * *

"Today is the day! The day where you get your very own pokemon!" The day where you start your own journey! Now go out there and come back as pokemon league champion of Hoenn!" A fifteen year old Mariann stood in front of her mirror and spoke to herself in encouragement as she fixed her bobbed red-brown hair. Both her two separate colored eyes, blue and brown blinked several times whilst her hair flew against her face.

"Mariann! Someone's here to see you!" Mariann's grandmother called out to her granddaughter. Her voice was high-pitched and seemed to be more cheerful than normal.

Mariann became tense by the sound of her grandmother saying her full name. Oh, how she despised her full name! "For the last time grandma it's Maria not Mariann!" The red-brown haired whined out in complaint.

"Mariann, dear! It's me your mother!"

"…Mom…" Maria suddenly ran out her room, across the halls, down the staircase and stopped herself in the middle of the stairway.

There she was all real and not a part of some fantasy. She stood there calm and collected looking alike a true champion. A sad smile was on her face and her eyes were glancing directly towards Maria, all her attention was upon the young girl. After some seconds of pure silence she finally broke the silence. "It has been a long time hasn't it." It was more of a clueless statement than a pleasant question.

"Four months basically." Maria muttered under her breath. "I don't mean to be rude but exactly why are you here?"

"Maria you're being impolite. Your mother came all this way to say hello and you gave her an ill-mannered reply. Do apologize." Marias grandmother ordered her granddaughter.

"Mother it's okay." May couldn't help but laugh. "And well Maria I came to say that I wish you the best of luck and stay safe. And if you run into any trouble… please come home where no one will harm you."

"Mom I'll be fine. It's like no one's after me anyhow." The young red-brown haired girl grinned.

"_No one's after me anyhow." _Her daughter's words ran though her mind, back and forth. _"It'll stay that way if he doesn't know of your existence, dear daughter." _"Of course…" May faked a smile.

"Anyway, Maria I got you a gift." The champion shook off her worry and admitted to the happy reunion.

Maria burst out in glee and ran over to mother clawing at jacket to get ahold of the gift. "Oh, mother have I ever told how much I loved you." She sarcastically said.

"Every. Single. Visit." Maria's mother chuckled in amusement and handed her the present.

The gift was small and round. Maria thought it was a bit odd. Nonetheless she swiftly torn off the wrapping paper and the present was revealed to be a pokeball. The red-brown haired girl was founded speechless. "Mom, thank you!" She cried in excitement and embraced May.

May wrapped her daughter around in her arms and embraced her. They stood there for merely some seconds before pulling away from each other.

"B-but what of Mr. Birch! If he notices that I already have a pokemon already I won't-"

"Tsk, tsk Mariann calm yourself."

Maria puffed her cheeks up alike a jigglypuff and her body stiffened by the bare mention of her real name. May chuckled in delight. "Than hide the pokemon within your bag. Don't worry you'll get your starter similarly to me when I was your age, Maria."

The new beginner exhaled and laughed. "I look forward to when my pokemon team might face yours in battle. Until that day…"

"_I look forward to when my Pokemon team might face yours in battle, again. Until that day…" _May suddenly stopped and turned from her daughter's line of sight and looked towards her mother. May's mother looked to the thirty-three year old and quickly understood what was happening. She took grip of Maria and told to go back upstairs. Confused yet obediently Maria listened to the elder woman and quietly left the two so they could talk. However that didn't mean the curious girl wouldn't at least eavesdrop a bit by hearing through the floor.

As the elder woman saw her granddaughter leave she stared at May in concern. "My dear, tell me. Are you alright?"

May sighed. "No, mother I'm not _alright_. It's been fifteen years. _Fifteen_! And he's still off… Who knows where with all his admins and grunts!"

"May you know that-"

"Yes, yes I'm highly aware mother!" May growled in anger.

The elder woman frowned in slight annoyance. "The man most likely has his reasons."

"Of course he does!" May's anger grew even more. "But did you know what I had to go through!?"

"May…"

"Don't you dare _May_ me!" The champion threated. "I was only eighteen when I had Mariann! I had to almost give up everything for _my daughter's _sake! I give up my position as champion, moved to Johto, started anew, almost cut off all my ties to Hoenn and tried to forget about my past! All to keep her safe!" May shouted out. "And what did he do? He left me! And worse Maxie doesn't even know that she exists!"

The elder woman was astounded. No word came from her. She trembled in fear by May's sudden outburst. A look of pure shock was spread across her from head to tie. The atmosphere around them became both cold and chilling.

Equally like a raging fire May was calmed after it turned cold. She didn't dare look her mother in the eye. "I-I'm sorry… I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you alike that…" She apologized. "I'm just frustrated."

May's mother sighed and finally replied after everything started to settle down. "Yes, but it is okay to let your anger out. Keep it all coped up and it'll become worse."

"I presume you're right. But it really doesn't change anything. I know that he's out there somewhere… I don't know what he plans for the future. As long as Maria isn't involved… than I'll be just fine."

"However you seem to forget that you'll to at least tell her the truth one day."

"And if I don't?" May questioned.

"I'm exceedingly certain she'll find out somehow."

A silence fell upon May and she groaned in disgust. She glanced off to the distance and looked out the window. She saw big puffy white clouds drifting off southwards. She muttered a quiet goodbye to the woman and walked out the door.

* * *

Maria heard every single word of her family's conversation. From her mother's break down and to her dead silence. The girl immediately regretted on overhearing on the discussion. She wasn't supposed to know the truth of some secret. She didn't know there was a secret to start with.

Maria rolled over to her side and rose herself onto her feet. She brushed all the dust on her clothes along with refitted everything into place. She walked over to her desk. She grabbed her backpack from her seat then began to walk out the room. Out of the blue the young girl was stopped. She glanced over her shoulder and looked to a shelf full of framed pictures.

Maria looked over all the images and ended at the last one. She took grip on its frame and pulled it closer so she could see the picture more clearly. The photo was taken during Mays last visit and it was a portrait of the family and pokemon. Everybody was there grandfather, grandmother, mother and daughter. But there was one thing that was missing to Maria. Though she didn't dare say it. Thus she placed the picture back to its ordinary place and walked out the room.

When she reached the first floor there was her grandmother awaiting for her with a red ribbon in her hands. Maria eyes widen in surprise and ventured not to wander of the woman. She stayed still pending for her grandmother to say something.

The brunette had a sweet smile planted on her face and asked for Maria to come towards her. Maria dependently obeyed and came shyly to her. The elder woman smile grew bigger and she took the ribbon and wrapped it around Marias head.

The red-brown haired girl was uninformed of what was happening. She jumped in slight surprise. Once her grandmother was done setting up the red ribbon she felt as though something was different. Maria scratched her head in confusion.

"There you look precisely like your mother when she left for her journey." The brown haired woman beamed.

"Grandma why a red ribbon?"

"Considerably you, Maria look a lot alike your mother and you remind a bunch of people of her. Other than that she also believed somehow that ribbon granted good luck." She chuckled. "May barely took it off awhile on her adventure. And now it's yours, dearie."

Maria have been overshadowed by her mother her whole entire life. It usually annoyed her to pieces when people called her May and not herself. But oddly Maria wasn't bothered by this somehow. Possibly because she hardy saw her mother anymore and needed a reminder of her.

"Maria I wish you the best. Do please drop every now and then." Marias grandmother gave the girl a quick hug and pulled away. "Now go before I refuse to let you go." She said in a happy yet sad tone.

The red-brown girl hesitated to move overwhelmed by emotional she was. Speedily she ran out the door and waved goodbye to her grandmother. "Bye! I love you!" Maria shouted out in excitement.

"Goodbye, dearie. I love you too!"

* * *

As soon as Maria sprinted out the front door she stopped for a moment to absorb in her surroundings. The sky was all blue bright and filled big puffy white clouds. The sun was dazzling and glistening. Wingulls and talliows soared though the sky with such grace.

The town seemed to be pure green. The trees and grass appeared to be fresh and healthy. All kinds of flowers boomed for the delight of the day. And though there weren't a lot of people out enjoying the day. Maria could have cared less for she was merely determined to become a pokemon trainer.

A bright big smiled curled upon her round face as she ran to pokemon lab. All of sudden she was halted when an unexpected scream come from route 101. Maria looked around to see if there was anyone else other than her to see what the trouble was. But unluckily for her she assumed to be the only person nearby. Maria angering whined in irritation. _"Seemingly though there's no one else around. Hey, Maria why don't you go see what the trouble is. It isn't like you have anything important to do too!" _

The girl could complain all she wanted but didn't the fact that someone was in danger. Maria took action and dashed herself to route 101. The screaming became louder and louder. The instant Maria arrived she was already prepared for anything.

"Hallo! You over there! Please, help me!" A roar of a scream called to Maria.

Maria turned in a rush and her two different colored eyes widen at what she saw before her. Professor Birch was being chased by a flared poochyena. She heard many stories of the man being chased by her mother. From a wild pokemon to even his wife. She never really did believe in these silly tales, until now. She had to hold in her laughter, which was rather difficult currently.

"Don't just stand there! Help me out!" Professor Birch cried out. "There in the briefcase there are three pokemon! Pick one and to battle against this poochyena!" The brown haired came to halt and was cornered by the bite pokemon.

Maria wavered to move. She was never really in a Pokemon battle before. Of course, she did lots of training alongside her mother. But she was under supervision from an experienced trainer. This was the very first time she was alone in this.

"Hurry!" Prof. Birch yelled as the snarling creature drew closer and closer.

"Alright! Alright!" Maria squeaked and swallowed her fear. She quickly opened the briefcase and took the nearest pokeball close by. Before she battled the poochyena she exhaled, in and out. She threw the pokeball against the grass setting the pokemon within free.

"Mud! Mudkip!" A blue colored pokemon popped out the ball.

"Okay, Mudkip! Use watergun!" Maria ordered. But nothing happened. "Mudkip, I said use watergun!" The pokemon wouldn't listen to her. Rather it yawned and awaited for its opponent to attack first. However this frustrated Maria to no end.

"You use Tackle! Tail whip! Watergun!" Maria hissed many commands. Yet again the Mudkip didn't obey. When the dark-type took notice of an unwelcome challenger. It came charging towards its blue colored opponent.

"Mudkip get up and fight!" Maria roared out. And finally after many refusals to fight mudkip listened to Maria and shoot a powerful watergun at the poochyena. Though it didn't hit the pokemon and the dark-type easily dodged the attack.

Maria stood frozen unmindful what to do next.

"Tell mudkip to dodge it." Prof. Birch cried.

"Uh… Oh, right!" Maria was dumfounded. Nevertheless she shook off the feeling and command the pokemon to dodge. Mudkip fluty obeyed the trainer and step sided the poochyenas tackle. Maria directed for mudkip to tackle Poochyena. The creature was sent flying back into the grass.

"Yes we did it!" Maria cheered in joy. Although that victory was short-lived. For poochyena came back charging in full force towards mudkip. And without a command the water-type pokemon avoided the assault. By surprise mudkip shoot a watergun at its opponent, which made the creature flee back into the tall grass.

Maria breathed out heavily and stared the pokemon with wide eyes. _'How was mudkip able to do all of that on its!?" _She thought to herself stunned by the fact. But she was dragged out of her thoughts when prof. Birch began approached her.

"Whew... I was in the tall grass studying wild Pokémon when I was jumped. You saved me. Thanks a lot!" The professor thanked Maria but he was instantly taken aback. "Oh? Hi, you're Maria. Mays daughter. This is not the place to chat, so let's go to my Pokémon Lab, okay?"


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: I don't own anything other than the OCs and plot.**

* * *

**Chapter Two **

**The First Battle **

* * *

The walk from route 101 to the professor's lab didn't take long. Truthfully it was rather short and merely took about fifteen minutes. Though Maria still believed the trip was pretty long or longer than common short. It was most likely due to the fact she was caught up in her thoughts and didn't dare to listen to prof. Birch ramble on.

When the two reached the lab immediately Maria got light-hearted and marched right into the building. She heard prof. Birch cry out to her to slow down and await for him. But the girl didn't listen to the professor and carelessly walked through the front doors.

Right after pushed through the doors Maria than meet of eyes of him. A boy he was and by the looks of it he was around her age, if not older. He had fiery-red hair and purple eyes. He wore almost all red, though the jacket, shorts and glasses he had on were different colors, black and white to be correct. His backpack was one stripped. In height he seemed to be barely taller than Maria.

The boy's mysterious purple eyes scanned the girl across from him. He saw that her hair was mixture of red and brown. She wore a red ribbon in her hair that showed to a certain extent familiar to him. Her clothes were all bright shades from the small jacket and to the slip-on shoes. But he founded her different colored eyes to be the most intriguing about her.

Whilst he was observing her prof. Birch came running in. The brown haired and breaded man was panting heavily and looked exhausted. Though he quickly got his good aroma of energy back. He turned to two teenagers and broke the tension between them.

"Darrick this is Maria. Remember the one I told you about?" Prof. Birch grinned his big smile.

"Yes, I remember. Very clearly exactly." His tone of voice was smooth and soothingly. His purple eyes didn't move once from the newly made trainer.

Maria said no reply but merely gave a groan and rolled her eyes. Prof. Birch caught sight of this and nudged her on the elbow for her ill-mannered behavior. He harshly whispered _be nice _to her. Maria groaned once more and Darrick laughed at her rude manners. Which Maria stiffened by the sound of the boys laughter.

"So, you're Mariann Maple? Daughter of thee May Maple?" The Darrick asked in curiosity.

"It's Maria! And yes I _am _the _daughter _of May Maple." Maria grunted.

"My, my quite the name you have to live up too!" Maria puffed up her cheeks at his sentence. Darrick smirked in amusement. "Are you aware that eighteen years ago are mother and father were sheer enemies?"

Maria shook her head. "No, I was unaware of that. Well, until now." She paused. "It seems you know lots about me, Darrick. But enough of me. I want to hear more about you. Who you are, exactly?"

The redhead chuckled in delight and Maria was taken aback. "I could tell you who I am… but that's a story for another day." He said with a sneer and left Maria to herself and walked on over to prof. Birch.

The red-brown recalled back to the boys words from earlier. _"Are you aware that eighteen years ago are mother and father were sheer enemies?" _The very rang in her head. She wandered whose Darrick father even was. She remembered her mother's stories of her journey and that one time she said she saved the world from some man's foolish plan of making it anew, but in the end the man realized he did wrong and decided to get a fresh start alongside his organization. _"Is that man Darrick's father?" _Maria thought however she dismissed the belief and went to prof. Birch's side.

"So, Maria I heard that from your mother you don't have a pokemon yet. Though it still seems you need some practice, but what better practice than going on a journey! You have a lot of your mother in you! As for coming to my reuse, I'd like you to have that pokemon you used earlier." Prof. Birch grinned.

"I-I… Thank you professor." Maria flushed in embarrassment and her face became red. She bowed in gratitude and clasped she face in her hands.

"While you're at it, why not give a nickname to that mudkip?"

"No, I think I'll leave it as it is." Maria grew even redder.

Darrick chuckled at the red-brown haired trainer's awkward scene. "Though it still seems you need some practice!" He repeated prof. Birch's words. "Why don't I help practice?"

"Are you challenging me to a pokemon battle? If so than you are going down!" Fire burned in Marias blue and brown eyes.

"Oh, don't get all too cocky now, Mariann. I am a beginner myself, but I certainly have some years of experience."

The two stared at each other with such tautness. Maria was all reinforced and Darrick simply had a sly smirk on his face. Maria was almost about to throw out her mudkip to battle, however she were stopped by prof. Birch.

"Please, you two don't battle in the middle of the lab. Go outside!" The man demanded.

The two teenagers grumbled in disagreement but listened to the professor and walked outside the lab and out to an open field of green grass. They both took their positions and began the battle. Maria sent out her starter, mudkip. Darrick released his treecko from its pokeball.

"You know Maria your pokemon, mudkip does have a disadvantage against my treecko." The redhead taunted his opponent. "However I'm quite curious how strong you and your pokemon is… Therefore I'm allowing you to make the first move." His purple eyes flicked with interest.

"Stop stating the oblivious and let's start this battle." Maria growled. "Mudkip use tackle." The mud fish pokemon didn't listen yet again. Rather it laid down in the soft green grass and yawned. Maria shouted out a few more commands still mudkip wouldn't obey its trainer.

Darrick began to grow impatient. "Well, if mudkip won't attack than we will! Treeko use pound!" He ordered and unlike Maria and mudkip treecko obeyed Darricks order. The wood gecko pokemon came charging towards its foe with incredible speed.

"Mudkip dodge it!" Maria cringed with worry. The blue colored pokemon become stunned by how fast the charging treecko and it was barely able to dodge its pound. Maria told mudkip to use tail whip and the pokemon obediently did the move. So, treeckos defense was lowered.

Darrick told his pokemon to use bullet seed and it directly hit mudkip. Merely by one attack mudkip seemed to be worn out but that didn't stop it from battling. Maria ordered mudkip to use tackle again though treeko dodged the strike all on its own. Maria and her pokemon were stunned by this. With barely often time to recover treeko pounded mudkip.

The mud fish pokemon crashed hard onto the grassy green ground. "Mudkip!" Maria cried out to her pokemon in concern but there came no reply from mudkip. "Mudkip…" She whispered and still there came no reaction out of the pokemon.

Maria didn't know what had happened to her pokemon until Darrick blunt out said it. "Looks like your mudkip has fainted. That means I win." Darrick returned his treecko into its pokeball. "I must say I thought you would be stronger, but I guess I was wrong."

The red-brown haired girl ran towards her mudkip and wrapped her arms around the small pokemon. Her face was completely in shock and she dared not to look Darrick in the eye. Though in the inside she wanted to punch the boy in the face.

"You're quite the pathetic trainer, Maria." Darrick frowned. "However… you do seem to have _some potential _to become a true pokemon trainer. By having so much confidence and all as your best trait. But it's also your worst." He sounded disappointed.

"I'm pretty sure we'll meet again one day. Until that day you'll most undoubtedly be much stronger, you and your pokemon. But for now I must say farewell." The redhead turned on his heel and began to leave.

"No, wait!" Maria cried in frustration. "This battle's not over with!"

Darrick glanced over his shoulder and looked to the girl in a curious matter. "Oh, really. Might I recall that you only have one pokémon? And that pokémon is right there in your arms, fainted. Are you blind or just plainly stupid?"

"I am not stupid!"

"I'd love to stick around and continue our disappointingly short battle from earlier. Nonetheless treecko and I have badges to win." Darrick turned away and continued down his path.

Maria cried. "Wait, wait I said!" She was enraged. She grabbed the pokeball she got from her mother and released the pokemon from its ball.

"Nu, numel…" A numel was freed from the pokeball. The pokemon stood there looking all dull witted and bored. Maria sighed in dissatisfaction. _"Mom had to get me a numel. Why not a poochyena or a zigzagoon? But a numel! What was she thinking?" _She quivered but at least it had a type advantage against Darrick's treecko.

Though surprisingly to Maria when Darrick to see the pokemon. He implied to be reasonably fascinated by it. He stared at the creature with his wide purple eyes. "Is that a numel… and it's shiny!" He was speechless.

It was true, the numel did have a different color pattern than most of its species. Its back was blue rather than green and its color of fur was a brown-tannish shade instead of yellow. Maria secretly gave a devilish smirk. "You seem quite impressed. Why's that?"

"For one it's shiny. But if that was my only reason than that'll be purely cliché of me."

"What's the other reason than?"

"To cut a long story short, my father has a camerupt of his own. Camrupt has always been one of my favorites." Darrick walked up to the numel and patted it on the head. Numel was rejoiced by the boys petting.

Maria blinked a few before she said something. "Swampert has always been one of my favorite pokemon."

"Is that why you chose mudkip over treecko or torchic?"

"Well…" The girl scratched the back of her neck. She remembered her battle with the wild poochyena and immediately blushed by the bare thought of that occasion. She muttered a quiet no and shook her head side to side in defiance. "It was more of a… chance of fate…"

"Oh, I see…" A soft smile curled on Darricks lips. He rose himself up to his feet. "But enough with the talk. I can tell that you're pretty eager for a rematch. So, I challenge you to a battle once more. Do you accept my offer?"

Maria chuckled. "You're on!"

"Although this time I won't be using treecko. Instead…" Darrick grabbed a pokeball from his belt. "Go, poochyena!" A poochyena come out of the ball.

"_Argh! Not, another poochyena…"_ Maria shuddered in disgust. She brushed off the feeling and returned her mudkip to its pokeball. She gave numel an order to attack. "Numel, use ember!"

"Poochyena dodge it!" Darrick told his pokemon.

* * *

The pokemon battle went on for quite a while. Maria's numel listened to her without any trouble, unlike mudkip. The numb pokemon had a strong attack base stat for its level, but it was weak in speed and defense. When poochyena attacked Maria had to have numel to take the hit every now and then. The fight was much more intense than before. However in the end Maria and numel were victorious.

She returned numel to its pokeball and cheered in glee by her victory. Darrick was little shock to be beaten but he accepted his defeat and smirked.

"Well, you were able to defeat me. But that was only by minor luck." His smirk deepened. "Next time I'm sure I'll win." He returned his fainted poochyena and waved goodbye.

"…what a jerk…" Maria muttered with a frown. She sighed in weariness and collapsed to her knees. She gazed up to see the big bright blue sky. She saw the clouds drift peacefully and bird pokemon soar through the heavens without a care in the world. The girl wandered of the many adventures and events that awaited for her. She dreamt of herself obtaining all the eight gym badges, competing in contests and defeating the elite four and in the end will have an intense battle against her mother. Oh, she was such a dreamer. She speedily got back up on her feet and began to head out.

"Hey, Mariann wait!" Someone shouted out her name.

"For the last time its Maria-" Maria turned on her heel and hissed in anger but she stopped herself when she saw prof. Birch running towards her. "Professor…"

"I-I forgot… I forgot to give you… Excuse give me just a minute…" The man panted heavily though alike usual he recovered shorty after. "I forgot to give you a pokedex and some pokeballs."

"Wait, what a pokedex! But I thought mom already completed it for you? I don't understand…" Maria said in confusion.

"That's true however after the whole groudon crisis pokemon from different regions have been coming to Hoenn. I need someone to do research for me because… Well, you seen me do fieldwork." Prof. Birch laughed. "Plus it'll be quite useful for you while on your journey."

The red-brown haired girl smiled. "Thank you, prof. Birch. This will most certainly be helpful. I can't put it into words have grateful I am right now."

"Yes, do catch a lot awhile on your travels! And good luck, Maria." The brown haired and breaded man patted her on the head and waved goodbye.

Maria gave a quick wave back and ran off to route 101. "Next stop Petalburg City!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, in this chapter we got to be introduced to Darrick, Maria's main rival. The boy does play an important role within the story. So, he'll appear every now and then. As you can tell by now Maria isn't the greatest battle around, unlike her mother and grandfather. But this apart of her develop and she'll surely get better over time. **

**If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. **


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: Here's chapter three.**

**I don't own anything other than the plot and OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter Three **

**The Return of Old Faces**

* * *

It had been some days since Maria had left Littleroot Town and went on her journey. Awhile on her travels she ran into many different pokemon. She tried to catch a few, but unsurprisingly failed to catch even one. As well as lots of new beginner trainers alike herself asked her for battles. Though she was still a novice herself and she positively loved battling and needed all the experience she could get. But there was all kinds of different trainers who lurked around not only her, which moderately bugged her a bit.

Maria also did plenty of training with her two pokemon, mudkip and numel. Mudkip still seemed to have a grudge against its owner. Every time mudkip was sent out it usually played stupid until the battle would start. This didn't bother them much with the fights that they had, yet mudkips attitude towards Maria was troublesome. Numel on the other hand listened and obeyed Maria with no difficultly whatsoever.

The red-brown haired trainer whilst on her way to Petalburg City stopped by Odale Town to rest up. There she was guided around town and learned the uses of the pokemon center and the poke mart. She stayed in the town for a full day before heading back out on her journey.

Route 102 was a pain for Maria. The route was longer than route 101. There were much more trainers within the route. But on the bright side Maria gathered a bunch of information for the pokedex.

Once Maria made it to Petalburg she felt all tired and weary. Thus she went to the pokemon center to take a breather. She entered the building and walked up to the front desk, where Nurse Joy awaited for trainers that needed their pokemon to be healed. Nurse Joy greeted Maria with a bright and big smile curved on her lips. The lady kindly asked if the girl's pokemon required to be restored to their full health. Maria gave a small nod and handed over her pokemon to Nurse Joy. The nurse told her it would take some time for mudkip and numel to be fully healed. Therefore the red-brown haired trainer presumed to wait.

Maria decided to call her mother on her pokenav. She quickly dialed the number and bought the pokenav to her ear. She patiently waited for an answer as it rang. It rang and rang but there came no response, until.

"Hello, this is May Maple." A cheerful and sweet voice said.

"Mom! I can't believe you answered-" Maria was up-lifted but she was cut short.

"Sorry, I can't get to you right now. Please, leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

Then Maria dropped the pokenav from her ear and shut off the mobile device. She sighed in pity. "Well, Mariann what did you expect? Your mother's the league champion of the Hoenn region…" She muttered to herself as she looked around at her surroundings.

There weren't many people in the building currently. Barely no one was here. It was all too quiet and hushed. Though Maria oddly liked it quieter than anything. So, she didn't mind.

After some scanning around, Maria finally settled her eyes on a TV. She silently walked on over and sat herself on a cushion. She watched the channel that was presently playing. Only after a few minutes passed Maria became bored to death. She reached out for the remote and began to change channels. No one other than her was watching so she had complete control over the television.

"No, no… No, no… Definitely not!" Maria groaned as she scrolled though the different shows. Suddenly she halted herself. Her two separate colored eyes grew wide and she gasped in shock.

The news was on and they spoke of what was going on in Petalburg City gym. It showed some people dressed red and black were talking to Norman. The people dressed in red and black had an M logo on the side of their clothes. The reporters said they were apart of team Magma, the organization which eighteen years ago awakened the legendary groudon and tried to expand the land. But their plans were put to a stop by Maria's mother, of course.

They reported that the people weren't causing any trouble or harming anyone. Rather it appeared they were looking for someone. That someone had fiery-red hair and purple eyes. He wore mostly red with the exception of his jacket, shorts and glasses being black and white. His backpack was one stripped. With only one look with the image on screen Maria knew who it was. "They're looking for… Darrick…" She mumbled.

"Miss Mariann Maple!" Nurse Joy called out to the intensely stunned red-brown haired trainer.

It took Maria a few moments to recover from her shock. She immediately sat down the remote and ran to the front desk. "Here! And it's… Oh, never mind." She muttered her last words.

"Here you go, Miss Maple. Your pokemon are all healthly and ready to head off."

"Thank you!" Maria smiled. She grabbed hold of the pokeballs and placed them on her belt.

"Wait…" Nurse Joy looked at the young girl in questioning. "You aren't somehow related to May Maple, the champion are you?" She asked in curiosity.

"_Oh, snap!" _Maria began to panic. She nearly forgot people weren't aware of her existence. She had been in hiding her entire life. Of course, the folk were going to be taken by surprise about her being. Not to mention it wasn't hard to guess or tell if Maria was related to May. The two were almost identical, or that's what people told Maria. From head to toe Maria got most of her genes from her mother. Though there were probably something's she obtained from the _other _parent.

"No, no! That's just silly!" Maria faked a smile and falsely laughed. Maria's mother understood this would happen from the start. She prepared herself if the public eye were to find out regarding her daughter. Maria oppositely didn't prepare for anything. She was too excited to finally go on her pokemon journey that she disremembered that this would likely happen.

Nurse Joy leaned forward. "Are you sure? You almost look like you could be her cousin, sister or even daughter!" She said in difference of opinion. "You even have the same exact ribbon when the champion went on her travels. Mostly importantly the name, Mariann Maple."

Maria squeaked. "I-I uh…umm… Meh… I-I can't breathe! I need air!" She panicked and grabbed ahold of her neck. She acted as though she couldn't breathe and with no delay ran out the door.

* * *

Maria silently hurried herself from the pokemon center and to the gym. She did her best to avoid any eye contact with anybody. Though it wasn't easy, but she didn't want to cause a racket. She did, however, manage to get to the gym in one piece. As stubborn and impatiently as Maria was she budged open the front doors without a second thought and called out for her grandfather. "Grandpa!"

Maria cried out once more, but no answer came and it looked like the place was completely empty. She wandered around peeking and seeking through all the doors hoping she'll find someone. But due to Marias fortune of bad luck she didn't stumble upon even one person.

The red-brown haired trainer was about to give up, until she overheard the sound of voices. She told herself not to intervene, nevertheless she couldn't help herself. Thus she leaned against the door and carefully listened to who was talking.

"Sorry, but I haven't seen him before." Maria heard Norman say.

"Well, alright then. We do appreciate that the time you had for us though. But do keep an eye out for him. He said he'll be challenging all the gyms after that the elite four. We're terribly worried about him." Two grunts from team magma were saying their goodbyes with Norman. The two grunts got up from their seats and began to head out the room.

"Let me walk you two out." The gym leader rose onto his feet and led the grunts out the room.

Maria barely had any time to response. She swiftly dashed from the door and took a few steps back. Her heart was beating rapidly fast and she froze in panic.

When Norman and the grunts came out of the room it didn't take long for them to notice that they weren't alone. They immediately saw the red-brown haired girl standing there frozen in place. Guilt and shame was written all over her.

Both of grunts eyed her with much interest. Maria was confused by the way they looked at her, it was as though they had seen her before or perhaps someone similar to her. One of grunts, who in fact was a lady took a step forward and was going to question the pokemon trainer. But the gym leader shoot her a cold glare and halted her.

"I don't mean to harm the young trainer or anything. Only to ask her a few questions." She said in eagerness.

"No." Norman shook his head. "I think's best you two leave already."

The two grunts looked to one another and nodded. They gave Maria one more glance before they left. Maria gulped at their staring. Many questions raced through her mind. Did she have some kind of link towards team Magma just alike Darrick? _"No! That's just impossible and idiotic!" _She thought. She clasped her face in her hands. She merely became embarrassed by the thought of it all. Maria was pushed back to reality once her grandfather was spoke up.

"Mariann, you okay?" Norman asked in concern.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Maria muttered. "Grandpa, who were those people? And what did they want?"

Norman sighed. "They were members of team magma. Your mother told you about them, yes?" The girl nodded and the man continued on. "They're looking for a boy. He goes by the name of Darrick. He has been missing for a month or two."

"Why are they looking for him?"

"I don't know, Mariann." The black haired gym leader said in unsureness. "But they seem to be terribly worried and concerned for him."

Maria glanced down to floor. She bit her lower lip and wrapped one arm around the other. She tightened her grip and shook with anxiety. _"Maria, tell him! Tell your grandfather about Darrick! Mariann Avalon Maple tell him!" _"Grandpa!" She nearly yelled out.

"Yes?" Maria's grandfather eyed the young trainer in confusion.

"I-I…" Maria struggled to say the words. "…Why did those two team magma member's eye me with such interest? It made me shiver."

"Perhaps you reminded them of your mother. Even though Maxie and May agreed to put each other in good terms. Some of the team magmas associates haven't forgave May for foiling their plans."

"Oh, okay." Maria sighed. It felt as seemingly there was more to it. She couldn't brush off the thought of the way the two grunts from earlier stared at her.

"Hm? Anyhow, Mariann! So you're have started to on your own journey? I'm surprised that you managed to get here by yourself. Oh, I see. You're with your Pokémon. Hmm… Then I guess you're going to become a Trainer like me, Mariann. That's great news! I'll be looking forward to it!"

Maria faked a smile. She didn't to make her grandfather worry. So, she tried to put a happy-go-lucky face. "Grandpa I-"

"Um… Hallo? Is anyone here? I'd like to get a pokemon please?" Someone said from afar.

"Hm? Oh, right, Connor! I forgot you were coming today!" Norman looked over his shoulder and chuckled. Maria wondered who he was looking at and she turned on her heel.

Connor was a boy. He had cream colored hair and bright-green eyes. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt and over it was a green vest. His pants were black almost skin tight and his shoes were a green color highlighted with some black and white. His sack was a shoulder bag. Lastly, on top of his head was a black tinted English caps.

"Y-yes! I'm visiting my relative's here in Petalburg City! I'm supposed to go back home to, Verdanturf Town soon enough! I'm usually lonely at home by myself, so I wanted to take a pokémon with me. But I've never caught one before! I don't know how!" Connor said in a rush.

"_Geez, this guy's a nervous wreck…" _Maria thought.

Norman nodded in understanding. "Hm, I see. Mariann, you heard that, right? Go with Connor and make sure that he safely catches a Pokémon. Connor, here, I'll loan you my Pokémon. I'll give you a pokéball, too. Go for it!" The gym leader loaned his zigzagoon to the boy.

"Woah, a pokemon! Thank you, Mr. Norman!" The cream haired boy smiled brightly. He turned to Maria. "Mariann… would you come with me?"

The young trainer grunted. "It's _Maria _and…" In the corner of her eye her grandfather was giving her a cold glare. "…Fine I'll help you. Heck. I need to learn how to catch a pokemon myself."

"I-I… thank you!" Connor jumped for joy and the two headed out the gym and went to route 102.

* * *

"Maria… Pokemon hide in tall grass like this, don't they? So, if I…" Connor stepped forward into the tall grass. Whilst he was looking for pokemon Maria mindlessly watched him.

"…No, you don't find pokemon in the tall grass!..." She sarcastically groaned to her own self.

"Uh? Did you say anything?" Connor glanced over his shoulder with curious eyes.

Maria immediately realized what she had said. She shook her head side to side. "Nothing. I said nothing." She slightly spoke in a harsh tone.

"…Are you sure? Mariann… I mean Maria! You're kind of spacing out?"

Once again the young red-brown haired girl disagreed. No, she wasn't spacing out, but rather confused to the core. She still had the image of the glare of the two grunts running through her head. She couldn't take her mind off the thought. And it sacred her.

Apparently her attention was taken away from the concept, when suddenly a wild ralts appeared. Connor and Maria quickly drew their awareness from each other and to the pokemon. The boy rapidly sent out zigzagoon without delay and began his mission to capture the ralts. Awhile the girl took her pokedex and scanned the pokemon.

"Ralts senses the emotions of people using the horns on its head. This Pokémon rarely appears before people. But when it does, it draws closer if it senses that the person has a positive disposition." The pokedex registered ralts.

"A physic type." Maria muttered. Whilst she read the information on the pokedex Connor fought with ralts until it was low on health.

"You throw a ball now, right? I… I will do my best!" Connor gulped and threw a poke ball.

"_Oh, dear arceus! People state out the oblivious to often!" _Maria looked up from her pokedex. Her separate colored eyes widen in suspense. The ball Connor threw moved side to side. The two teenagers watched in eagerness to see if the pokemon would be caught. The poke ball began to move less as the seconds rolled by. Finally the ball came to a halt. The boy and girl were unsure what happen, until a click was heard.

"I-I did it… I caught a pokemon! It's my… My pokemon!" Connor ran over to the poke ball and jumped in joy. He held the ball close to his heart and spun around in circles in pure happiness. Maria laughed. She thought the scene was quite cute.

"Maria, thank you! A thousand thank yous!" Connor dashed over to Maria and gave her an unexpected tight hug. Maria was taken by surprise and she instantly blushed in discomfiture.

"I-I… you're welcome…" She muttered. "Hey, we should be heading back to the gym! C'mon I don't want my grandpa to worry…" She pushed the cream haired boy away from her and hurried into a powerwalk. Connor chuckled in amusement and ran to Marias side.

The minute they arrived at the gym Maria and Connor walked straight into the building. Maria was still a bit bewildered by earlier. Connor was all too happy and overwhelmed by fact he got a pokemon. Thus why the whole way back was filled with silence. She couldn't manage to a say word. He was too busy dazing off.

"So, how did it go?" Norman approached the two. Maria and Connor turned their attention towards the gym leader.

"Oh, yes! Thank you so much! Here's your Pokémon, sir." Connor handed the zigzagoon to Norman. He turned to Maria. "And you, Maria… Thank you so much for coming with me. It was all thanks to you two that I was able to catch pokemon. My very own pokemon… I will always, always treasure it!"

"Hmm… there's no need to thank me! I-I just stood there and barely did anything…"

"You did help!" He smiled. "I'm going to try my best together with Ralts. You do your best, too, Maria! Oh, but my mother's aunt and uncle waiting for me. I've got to get going! I hope we'll meet again, Maria! And you, too, Mr. Norman!" Connor waved goodbye and left the gym in rush.

Maria sighed in weariness.

"Tiring day?" Her grandfather asked. She nodded.

"Anyhow… Mariann if you're willing to become a strong Trainer, here's my advice. Go to Rustboro City beyond route 103 and the Petalburg woods. There, you should challenge the Gym Leader, Roxanne. After her, go on to other Pokémon Gyms and defeat their Leaders. Collect Badges from them, understood?" The black haired man questioned the girl. She dipped in acknowledgement. "Of course, I'm a Gym Leader, too. We'll battle one day, Mariann. But that's only after you become stronger, Mariann."

"Yes, grandpa!" Maria grinned. "Just you wait and see I'll become stronger! But not only that! I'll become Hoenns champion!"

The gym leader chuckled in delight and patted the red-brown girl on the head. "That's my granddaughter! You're much alike your mother."

The young trainer grinned even more. But her grin quickly dropped when she asked an unexpected question to her grandfather. "Grandfather… Do you know who my father is?"

Norman stood all quiet and still. He had a cold stern appearance upon him and he didn't even a little twitch of emotion. Awkward silence filled the room. Neither of them said a word for some time. At last the man spoke up. "…yes…" he honestly answered with a bit of shame in his voice.

"Really!? Could you tell me about him? Who and where he is?" Questions came pouring out of Maria. She highly curious. But naturally she got no answer. Merely a dead silence.

"Good luck on your journey, Mariann. My pokemon and I will be ready." Norman suddenly changed subject.

Maria sighed in disappointment. As usually she brushed it off. "Right! I'll be prepared with a powerful and strong team!" She tried to smile and to encourage her fiery passion. "Bye, grandpa! Take care!" She ran out the building and gave a wave. Once again Maria was left with a clueless answer to her question.

* * *

**A/N: **

_**Review responses:**_

**Verelan – Thank you! I'm so glad to see that like this story! **

**Guest – I won't answer the question directly. For the truth will be revealed in later chapters. But I will say that it's pretty oblivious. (Well, it's supposed to be that way). **


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: I must thank all of you who favorite, follower, review and read this story. I greatly appreciate it. So, thank you! **

**Oh, geez. I really have some mixed opinions on this chapter. I do apologize if it's bad. (Well, that's only my thoughts). Anyhow on with the chapter. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot and OCs.**_

* * *

**Chapter Four **

**A New Enemy**

* * *

All the stars brightly lit up the night sky. The moon lustered with a silver glow. They both sheened upon the dark world below them. In that dark world there was a green forest that flourished in flora.

A whispering wind blew through the green woodlands. The atmosphere had a cold touch to it. All was quiet and silent. Nothing was heard but the sound of the whispering wind, rustling branches and soughing grass. The same was for the view, only the line of tall grass and trees were in sight.

The forest appeared almost lifeless. Nearly no being was in the line of sight. Merely all the trees looked haunting and lingering. The beautiful night sky couldn't barely be seen.

Suddenly an echo of footsteps reuttered throughout the forest. The footsteps were low-pitched and subdued. The noise sounded as though it wasn't so far away. As fast as it came the sound came to a halt.

Out in the distance was a woman. By appearance she didn't look young but she wasn't entirely old either. She had light-brown hair simply alike an eevees shimmering pelt. Her eyes were a sapphire-blue similarly to the wondrous hidden gems. She was clothed with a black long jacket, skintight jeans, high heels and a silky red scarf. She was May Maple, champion of the Hoenn region. With May was her trusty previously owned pokemon, latios. The eon pokemon flew by May's side and carefully kept a look out.

May had to give up latios when she saved Hoenn from the meteorite. Reasonably because latias and the southern island were endangered. Thus latios and May returned to the island and saved the two. The champion back then thought best to release her eon pokemon so he could protect latias and island. However now May needed latios help more than ever and surely he was willing to help his dear friend.

The human and pokemon quietly walked through the forest. They both had a sense of seriousness and momentousness surrounding them. They were both eagerly worried and anxious about something. May eyed the area in curiosity. She looked up, down, left and right. Latios did exactly the same.

May sighed. "There's no use latios. We're officially lost!" She face palmed. "If only I bought a map with us…"

She took her pokenav out from her pocket and looked at the device with narrowed eyes. "Unluckily my pokenav seems to have no connection." She groaned. "Though seemingly we appear to close."

May turned to latios and asked. "Should we turn back?" Latios shook his head and she nodded in response. So, the both of them adventured deeper into the forest. The two were alert and watchful as they walked, carefully observing their surroundings.

Unexpectedly a sudden of rustling was heard and it sounded more severe and bleak than the whispering wind. Pokemon and trainer quickly glanced over their shoulders. They cautiously looked around but found nothing. Outwardly May thought it was merely the wind. However latios implied something else caused thus racket.

May shifted back her attention to the path ahead. She glanced to latios and said to the alerted pokemon. "Latios you're all too tense. Calm yourself. We're fine." But the eon pokemon ignored her.

"Latios there's nothing wrong! We're fine-" May was cut short.

"Flygon! Hyper beam!" Suddenly a beam of light was seen and both latios and May had little time to respond.

"Latios protect!" The champion shouted out the command and latios rapidly used the move. A barrier formed around them. When the hyper beam hit it caused a field of smoke to surface. The instant protect faded, May and laitos were blinded by the variety of smoke.

The light-brown haired woman's vision was blurred. She tired her hardest to endure the smoke and break from it. Alongside her laitos did the same. Sadly it was no use. The pile of smoke was too much for them. May almost collapsed to the grassy ground, but she didn't.

After wandering within the heavy aired area May lost sight of her pokemon. "Latios! Latios, where are you?" May cried out. However she received no answer. She cried again and again. Yet no reply came. May struggled her way through the smoke.

"La-latios!" A loud and boomingly roar was heard. May quickly followed the sound of the echoing roar. She first dragged herself across. Then apparently she ran with great hast. Worry and fear were written all over her face for she was unaware at what had happened to her companion.

However it didn't take long for her to find latios. When she did locate him. She was completely in shock. "Latios…" She muttered a mere whisper. The blue and white pokemon laid there upon the grassy ground, fainted.

"Wish to join him?" A mysterious voice said.

Without warning May was taken by surprise and she was jabbed in the back. She collapsed to the cold ground and fell unconscious. Everything turned black.

* * *

"_Wait! What, do you mean you're leaving?" May cried. _

"_May… You've been a moderate comrade to my organization for these past three years. Even though we were enemies before. You suggested to place our differences behind us and put each other in good terms. You supported team magma when no one else would." Maxie said. "May, you're an out most skilled and capable trainer. Of course that's expected of Hoenns league champion." _

_The light-brown haired trainer looked to the man with confused eyes. "Maxie…" She uttered. _

"_Though we changed it seems supposedly what I have done can't be forgiven. Thus for the better we'll leave Hoenn." Maxie declared. "May… I thank you for everything. Simply not just team magma… for I as well… I bid you farewell." He turned and began to leave. But he was halted by May. _

"_Please, Maxie! Don't leave!" She pleaded. _

_The redhead glanced over his shoulder and a sly smirk curved on his lips. "I look forward to when my pokemon team might face yours in battle, again. Until that day…" With that he was gone. _

"_Maxie…" The brunette whispered._

* * *

"_Maxie…" _May fluttered her eyes open. Her vision was all but a blur. Everything around her seemed unclear and clouded. She blinked some more and it began to become clearer. Then she twitched to move. She carefully rolled over to the side and lifted herself up to her feet. Although she struggled to get up. Her legs were wobbly and weary. She fell back down several times before she managed to regain her consciousness.

The woman tiredly ran towards the fainted latios. She went down on her knees and gently touched the pokemon. Latios felt the tender and soft touch of Mays touching. He reacquired his realization and he jolted for May to notice his presence.

May felt the eon pokemon move. She grew wide eyed and sighed in relief. She then turned to look latios in the eye. She breathed. "I'm so glad you're alright… I was worried about you…" Latios wailed in reply.

"Perhaps it's best you rest up." May grabbed a pokeball from her belt. Latios whined in disagreement. "Don't argue! Latios, you're hurt and you need rest!" May proclaimed and the eon pokemon gave in and was returned into the pokeball.

The champion then rose herself upon her feet. She continued to walk down the path. Whilst she walked haunting memories from her came swirling back. She thought of the flashback she had awhile she was unconscious. But May immediately pushed away the remembrance. _"Focus May! You've other things to intend too!" _She thought.

But the memories wouldn't go away so easily. _"May forget about him! Remember he left you!" _May became frustrated. "B-but …why… can't I stop thinking regarding him…?" She questioned herself.

May decided to allow the thought to wander. But she suddenly stopped herself and her eyes widen. "…Oh, no…"

* * *

Maria wandered about following the map on her pokenav. Apparently the device suddenly died on her. Thus she had to ask for directions. By chance she stumbled upon a small cottage in the near distance. Outside of the small cottage was an old man and his wingull.

Maria walked over to the old man and kindly asked him for directions. "Excuse me sir! You wouldn't happen to know which way is to Petalburg Woods?" The old man didn't take notice of Maria and he continued to watch his beloved wingull.

The red-brown haired trainer quickly became annoyed and stepped in the space between the man and his pokemon. "Sir, may you tell me which ways to Petalburg Woods? My pokenav merely died on me and I'm unsure where to go next." She said with a bit of harshness.

The old man looked up to Maria and his frown turned into a wide white-toothed grin. "Isn't that you May? Remember me, Mr. Briney! My my the days surely have been nice to you, dear girl!" He grinned in glee. Maria was dumbfounded. "Why are you asking for directions towards Petalburg woods now? As far as I can tell you've been there at least once or twice."

"I'm sorry you must have mistaken for my mother. No, I'm her daughter, Mariann Avalon Maple. But you can just call me Maria."

"Ho-ho! I didn't know May had a daughter. You look mostly identical compared to her." Mr. Briney laughed. Maria purely remained her silence for a couple of moments before speaking.

"Mr. Briney… Mr. Briney… Ah-ha now I remember. Mom did mention you in her tales. She said you helped her sail across the seas to Dewford Town." Maria brightened with recollection.

The white haired old man quietly chuckled. "Oh, yes your mother was sure quite the trainer back in the day. She saved Peeko when a team magma grunt kidnapped her. I'll always be grateful towards her for that."

The red-brown haired girl sighed. Yet again she was absolutely overshadowed by May. In the past she would have been utterly infuriated by the mere comparison. However Maria dearly missed her mother and she currently wanted to see, hear or get anything out of her. Several times she called the woman. Alike usual she didn't answer any of her calls.

"Well, hmm… Aren't you going tell me which way Petalburg Woods is?" Maria rubbed the back of her neck and embarrassingly gazed up to the bright blue cloudless sky.

"Aye Petalburg Woods isn't far from here. Simply keep heading north and you'll wind up there essentially." Mr. Briney said and pointed the way towards the woodlands.

"Thank you, Mr. Briney. I bid you farewell and may you have nice day." Maria ran off and waved goodbye. The old man did the same.

* * *

What Mr. Briney said about Petalburg Woods not being far was true. It took rather little time for Maria to reach the woodlands. Truthfully once she entered the forest, she wanted to leave the woods as soon as possible. The young trainer had always been afraid of the bug-type. Bug pokemon crept through the woods, low and high. She was trying her greatest to overcome that fear, but walking into a place filled with bug pokemon didn't help, it purely made it worse.

Maria quickly dashed though the bug filled woodlands. She quivered and shivered each time a bug catcher challenged her to a battle. Every moment a bug pokemon was spotted she shakenly walked past it with tremendous speed.

After following the wide spread trail for a while, Maria plainly noticed she was barely half way through the woods. The girl was quite unsure if she was to be either happy or unhappy about this. Petalburg Woods would nearly come to a close provided that she continued on in such speed as she did before. However she still to go across this terribly bug filled forest, where those type of pokemon crawled in every inch and corner imaginable.

She sighed in weariness and decided to carry on. She shielded herself in an awkwardly shy position, where her arms hugged her chest and her knees touch each time when she took a small step forward. Suddenly the red-brown haired trainer stopped for a brief moment. Her two different colored settled upon a middle-aged man, who was being assaulted by a woman and her mightyea.

The man seemed to be mostly plain and simple. He had upon him a long white lab coat, which Maria amused he was possibly a scientist of some sort. His hair was well groomed. He wore ridiculously silly glasses over his eyes. Currently now he appeared to look like a mere mess because of panic and stress.

Whilst the woman showed in view pretty much was the opposite of the man. She had light-pink hair and with white highlights. Her eyes were a crimson colored red. The outfit she had was mostly contained the colors red and black. She wore a simple blood red tunic that ended just above her knees. Underneath the tunic were pitch black tights. Her boots were stained red. Over all her clothes she was veiled in a hooded cloak.

The woman's mightyea snarled and growled towards the elder man. He twitched and hesitated in fear. She merely chuckled in amusement. Maria stood there in utter shock, uncertain to do in this situation. Nonetheless once the mightyea drew closer and was going to attack the innocent man. Maria took action. She shouted out. "Stop! Leave him alone!"

The pink haired lady and her mightyea turned their attention from the screamed male. They both glared to their unwelcomed visitor. The woman blinked a few before a creepy sneer curled on her lips. Her mightyea growled in warning. "Well, well what have we here? Hmm…" She questioned the girl. "A mere young girl who's lost her way through these woods? Please do tell me dear one, are you lost?"

Maria tensed. "I-I'm not lost! I-I… Just let him go or I'll... Let him go!"

"Oh, you wish to let me go of his man? Sorry, dearie but I can't grant your wish." The woman plainly said. "Currently he has something I desperately need. He isn't giving it willingly to me… So, we'll have to take it by force… Mightyea!" She ordered her pokemon to attack the man.

"Wait, no don't!" Maria cried. "I challenge you to a pokemon battle!"

The pink haired woman grew wide eyed. She burst into laughter. "You're… You're joking aren't you? Dearie, do you even know who I am?" The young pokemon trainer shook her head. "I see. The name's Corliss. I'm a pervious member of team magma. But I've gone rouge for the past eighteen years now. Why not tell me who you're dearie?"

"…"

"Oh, come now dearie I won't bite."

"…I'm Mariann…"

"Mariann… Hmm… Star of the sea. Lovely name." The woman spoke in a soothing voice. "Mariann I'm pretty sure you would like to back out on this so called _battle_. You seem to be a cute and innocent girl. I oddly find myself _kind of _enjoying your presence. It'll would be ashamed if you got hurt or injured."

"No."

"No?"

"No." Maria said proudly. Corliss smiled and gave a quiet chuckle.

"Mightyea darling, keep the scientist busy." Mightyea nodded and cornered the helpless man. Corliss glared at Maria in amusement. "My how prideful you are. Since you're quite entertaining I'll go easy on you, Mariann"

"Wait! Let's make a deal. If I win you let him go!" The young trainer projected.

"And if I win, you leave and never speak of this to _everyone _or…" Corliss suggested.

Maria twitched. She exhaled, in and out. "Deal!"

Corliss laughed. "Oh, I like you dear girl. Alright lets battle." She grabbed a pokeball from her belt and released the pokemon inside the ball. "Go, flygon! Stand ready for battle!" Flygon was released from its pokeball and immediately positioned itself for havoc.

Maria stood there in place hesitated by simply looking at the powerful appearing flygon. _"A flygon!? Isn't that the final evolution of traprinch! How am I going to defeat a flygon!?" _She panicked. _"Whoa-whoa Mariann calm yourself! You can do this! If you do lose, remember you did your best to stop this woman!" _"I choose you mudkip!" She called mudkip out to battle. As usual the mud fish was being lazy and lousy, until its eyes settled upon the opposing opponent. To Marias surprise, mudkip completely changed oneself and became battle ready.

"Now flygon sweetie, go easy on this little one. She's rather delicate and fragile. So, don't go all chaotic on her mudkip. Alright, sweetie?" Corliss said tenderly to her green colored pokemon. Flygon grunted in dislike, but nonetheless it listened to its partner.

"Mudkip use watergun!" Maria ordered. Thus the long and lengthy battle began.

The auburn haired trainer and mudkip had a difficult time going up against Corliss and her flygon. Each and every time mudkip successfully landed a hit it only dealt minor damage. Whilst flygon on the other hand merely dodged every once and awhile, when Corliss told flygon to stay put, it'll would stay put.

"Don't give mudkip! We… We… We can do this!" Maria roared. Mudkip responded in encouragement and agreement. "Alright, use tackle! Give your all mudkip!"

The mud fish pokemon listened and used tackle. Luckily flygon was unaware of its charging opponent and once mudkip tackled its foe, flygon _almost _lost its balance. Corliss however took notice of this and smirked. "Your mudkip's pretty strong-willed I see. I'll love for this battle to continue. But dear Mariann, I don't have all the time in the world… So, I'm sorry. Flygon use dragon claw!"

The dragon-type pokemon smiled and launched a dragon claw at mudkip. Maria tried to tell her pokemon to dodge the assault, nonetheless the move directly hit anyhow. Mukip crashed to the ground and was fainted.

"…Mudkip…" Maria uttered.

"Flygon! What did I tell you!?" The pink haired woman groaned and flygon glanced at her in confusion. "I said to go easy! Not to faint to the poor girl's pokemon!"

Colriss sighed. "I'm terribly sorry for fainting your pokemon, dearie. But business is business. Mightyea!" Her mightyea nodded and attacked the man. The man squealed in fear and was knocked against a tree. Corliss walked up to the male and searched though his coat. She found a bundle of papers. She sneered.

Maria ran up to mudkip and wrapped her arms around the small pokemon. "You did your best…" She muttered and returned the pokemon into its pokeball. The girl stared at Corliss in anger.

"Hmm… Finally I have what I need! Now then…" Corliss turned towards Maria. "Since my job here's done. I must get going. I'm pretty sure that we'll meet again, Mariann." She smiled and hopped on her flygon and flew off.

The auburn girl hurried herself over to the scientist and helped him up to his feet. "Are you alright, sir? You seemed to take quite the hit to the head." Suddenly the man jumped, which sacred Maria. He began to pace back and forth. It implied that he was worried and distress over the loss of the papers.

"Mister… hmm… You okay? You seem pretty stressed?" Maria said.

"Oh, no-no! W-what shall I do! My boss will kill me!" The man rambled.

"Mister, I think you should calm down." Maria supposed. Though the man wouldn't calm himself and he grew even more stressed. "…Screw it… Hey! Snap out of it! Your safe now! You no longer need to worry." She marched up to him and lightly slap him on the cheek.

The man was taken surprise. He moved his hands up to still warm cheek. He gently touched it. "I-I guess I needed that… but that woman took some _really _important papers…" he sighed. "However I shouldn't bother you with my troubles… here take this." He handed her a shiny looking stone.

"Hmm…Thank you…?"

"I work for Devon Corporation. My boss loves to collect stones. So, when I spotted that stone I thought about giving it to him. But I want you to take it as a gift and as a thanks for your help." The man thanked Maria and left in shame.

Maria sighed. Guilt and blame flowed through her. She felt sorry because she couldn't stop the woman. Though she shook off the feeling. Her attention drew towards the shiny stone the Devon Corporation worker gave her. She lifted the stone up to the sun. The sunlight sheened upon the stone. Its colors glittered in the light. _"It's beautiful…" _She thought.


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot and OCs!**_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**A Rocky Battle**

* * *

After her eventful trip through Petalburg Woods, Maria rested up for a bit before departing for Rustboro City. Fortuitously there was a pokemon center not far from the woods. Mudkip was revived and healed up. Maria felt as a height of guilt was lifted, but only slightly. She blamed herself for not being able to stop Corliss and recklessly allowing her dear starter to battle such a higher leveled pokemon. She was stubborn, short-tempered, rash, hasty and much more. Though young she wasn't stupid. The girl was merely inexperienced and had to learn _lots. _Therefore Maria trained her pokemon and herself twice as hard. She vowed that she'll become a lot stronger.

Maria was still sacred of what had happened. Corliss terrified her with her evolved pokemon. Back in Petalburg Woods, she tried to keep herself calm and collected against the woman. Still she barely managed. On the inside Maria felt that she could have broken down any moment and lose herself to her fears. She always did the best she could do, but mostly all of the time she failed. People usually reflected her to grow up to be alike her mother, May. Maria highly disliked this as a child, which lead her too stubbornly to do stuff on her own and that would either end in disaster or ruin. Realizing her mistake, Maria slowly became more trusting and relying on people. Though she did somewhat have difficulty still putting her trust in others.

Maria was currently on route 104 and nearly at Rustboro City. She gazed at the large pond as she walked amidst the bridge. She saw the beautiful clear water mirror her reflection. The body of water reminded her once she spent her time at the beach as a small child in Johto. She remembered altogether the cool air that blew against her pale white skin. The hot yellow sand beneath her feet. The strong ocean waves tickling at her toes. The darling smell of the salty water. Oh, how she missed it all. Especially when she would splash and play within the water nonstop, awhile companied by May or her mother's milotic.

The auburn haired girl eyed her own image before glancing up towards the rising sun. The mourning's sunrise was quite magnificent. A luscious array of bright streaks of orange, pink and red filled the heavens. The sky paralleled a crystal; all the colors mixed flawlessly with each other. The sun itself was simply glimpsing out of the horizon, and its dazzling beam shimmered glossily and it warmed the atmosphere. Maria marveled at the sleek mirror image of the sun on the water and she felt all her fears were washed away by gazing at the mere breathtaking view.

A small giggle escaped Maria. She suddenly felt a sincere feeling overwhelm her, a feeling that she rarely felt. But instantly that emotion turned from heartfelt to curiosity. In seconds she was nosing through her bag looking for something in partial. She searched and searched. After some probing she found what she was seeking for, the shiny stone she got from that man the other day.

Maria glanced at stone with such interest. It was clear the girl didn't know what it was for. But nonetheless she found herself eyeing the mineral every now and then. She tried to acquire a clear picture of it, however it was pretty difficult due to her shadow overarching the rock. Therefore she held it up to the sun to obtain a better lighting. The stone colors glistened by the sunlight's trace. Its blue, orange and black shades caused a beautiful display.

The red-brown haired trainer recalled her showing the striking stone to her pokemon. Numel seemed astounded by its sheer beauty. Mudkip appeared to latch onto it whenever she released her starter. The girl didn't completely understand why the mud fish pokemon was so attracted to it. Thus she chose to go and head for Rustboro, and ask somebody who had some knowledge with stones.

* * *

"Ah… Finally Rustboro City!" Maria exhaled. After such a long travel from Petalburg to Rustboro the young trainer felt as she could lastly relax for a while. Although she did have some small pauses from her trip, but she was at last in the city.

Alike her grandfather said, Maria was to challenge the Rustboro City gym. Though the teenager and her pokemon were weary. So, she decided to rest up at the pokemon center for a bit. But those plans were put to a halt, when a certain someone came walking out of the poke mart.

It was Darrick and with him was a grovyle. Maria recollected him owning a treecko. _"Seems as though he has been busy…"_ She thought. She wasn't in the mood to encounter an unwanted discussion with him. She tried to slip away before he took notice of her. Yet Darrick managed to catch a glimpse of her beforehand.

"Well, if it isn't the daughter of the famous champion, May Maple!" He smirked and she shrieked in terror. Both teenagers locked eye to eye with each other. "Hello again, Mariann."

"What do you want, Darrick!" Maria hissed harshly.

"Oh, haven't you heard?" The redhead teased the auburn haired trainer.

"Heard what!?" She growled alike a mightyea.

"You've been quite the gossip for a few days now. Since you left your little safe haven in Littleroot Town. Some people took notice of you and your close appearance towards their beloved champion." He smirked. "The folk believe you're her daughter or relative of some sort. And possibly the reason why they lost their dear loveable May."

"It's not my fault! It was my mom's choice! She has her reasons." She roared. "Plus I wasn't even born yet!"

"Oh, sure it wasn't." Darrick pestered. He walked up closer to Maria and she stiffened. Her face turned red in frustration. "You know they'll be wanting answers. To know why your mother left? Who's your father? And possibly more."

"You're such a jerk!" Maria shouted.

"Am I now? I thought that I was being nice and kind." He sighed. "Oh, well what am I to do? I'm hurt!" He said sarcastically.

"Y-you… you…" The auburn haired trainer muttered and tried to make a comeback. Suddenly it hit her. "You were on the news whilst I was in Petalburg City. They reported that some team magma grunts were looking for you? Explain that!"

Darrick stopped himself. His whole entire body grew tense and firm. His usual smirking face turned to a struggling frown. He moved away from Maria and gazed towards the sky. He closed his purple colored eyes and deeply sighed. "I see my father's still searching… He must be worried sick about me… That's rather odd…"

"Your father… Who's he anyway?" Maria was curious to know. But when her rival shudder she immediately regretted what she said. "I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean… Hmm… You don't need to tell who is he-"

"No, it's alright…" Darrick breathed. "I can understand you're curious. But I assure you. You don't want to know what my parentage is."

Maria grew even more meddlesome. She yearned to be aware of Darrick's heritage. She growled in annoyance. "Darrick, just tell me. It can't be that surprising or shocking!"

"I-I… I really can't argue with such a pretty face." He chuckled. She was taken aback by his remark. "My father's team magmas leader, Maxie Asher. And that's all I'm saying!"

The air around them unpleasantly turned cold and chilly. A nippy breeze blew through the sudden space between the two. Maria felt anxious and uneasy. An ill at ease silence befell over her. She stood there frozen and ice-covered, and bitter shivers ran down her back. It was cold, all too cold.

Darrick alternatively felt as though this would happen. _"Oh, Arceus! You had to go ahead and tell the girl! If you haven't you wouldn't be struck in this satiation!" _He sighed under his breath. He slightly stared at Maria for a moment. She was gawking at him, to his discomfort. "Maria, your gaping at me as though you have seen a legendary-" The redhead was cut off.

"Pardon me! But I didn't know that I was in the presence of the leader of team magmas _son_!" The young trainer panicked.

"Hey, there's no need to make some big deal about it!"

"No, big deal! You're the son of the _great _Maxie! The man who almost bought Hoenn to a drought! Not to mention the pervious enemy of my mother!"

"That was eighteen years ago! My father- the man has changed! He isn't some criminal any longer!" Darrick yelled in frustration.

Maria puffed her cheeks, it was true that Maximilian Matsubusa Asher was a changed man. She heard her mother's tales one to many times in fact. May always spoke of Maxie as a decent man, but he had the wrong intension of how he approached his goal. When Marias mother repeatedly implied to be sad once she talked concerning him. It confused Maria as a child and even towards this day. The pokemon trainer kept hearing about him and she didn't know why. She heeded that people had many different opinions regarding Maxie. Truthfully she had mixed views. She didn't know what to believe, which sacred her.

"I-I…" Maria groaned. "I'm going! I'm in no mood to linger around in your attendance." She left with a grim tone.

"Humph… No, challenge for a battle. I'm very disappointment. But in truce you're probably still no match for me. I bet you don't have a single gym badge yet."

Maria stopped herself. "…And you do?"

"Oh, yes I have one. The stone badge actually." Darrick sneered. "It was quite easy to get ahold of with the help of grovyle over here." He turned to grovyle and petted the creature.

The auburn haired girl shot the boy a dead serious glare. She was enraged with irritation. She quickly turned over her heel and marched right up to her rival. She growled in prevention, her eyes burned with fury, she open her mouth to speak. However she was hindered from talking because she was unexpectedly stopped by Darrick.

His purple eyes were large and expanded. It showed that his attention was leaning hostile to something else. He stood firm and stern, and he didn't dare to move a muscle. The boy instantly took ahold of his competitors hand and clutched stably. She quivered by his sudden touch. She gawked at him and tried to talk, but he tighten his grip and she quietly whimpered in slight pain.

Darrick pointed his debate towards a couple of team magma grunts, Maria lastly understood. She eyed the grunts for a moment, they weren't the same people she saw at her grandfather's gym they were different folk, and most likely they were looking for Darrick. The girl was pretty clear that if those people saw her that we'll ask her questions. The redhead didn't trust her enough to believe that she'll lie. Thus he speedily scanned his surroundings before he ran. Maria tried to loosen Darrick's grasp of her, though it was no use. He was too strong for her.

The two teenagers ran away from the group of grunts without them taking notice, however, Maria felt as though one did unluckily see them. Darrick observed each and every building they passed. But he thoughtlessly ran into the Rustboro gym. Both the boy and girl crashed onto the hard cold ground.

"Let go!" Maria cried. She slipped the grip from Darrick and rose up to her feet. She brushed off any dust and dirt that were on her clothes. Once the auburn haired trainer turned she was greeted by a taupe haired woman.

"Hello. You must be a new challenger." The taupe haired woman said. Maria suddenly realized she was in the Rustboro gym. "I am Roxanne, the Rustboro City pokemon gym leader."

"Huh greetings…" The red-brown haired girl said awkwardly. "I'm Maria!" As Maria inducted herself Darrick stood up and Roxanne recorded him as a challenger from earlier.

"You! Aren't you that boy that battled me earlier and won?"

"Huh… yes…" The redhead spoke in shyness.

Roxanne glanced back and forth at the two teenagers. She smiled. "I see. You bought this young lady here because she was looking for a fight. Am I right?"

"…I-I not quite-" He was cut short.

"I became a gym leader so that I may apply in battle all that I've learned at the pokémon trainers' school. If you defeat me in a pokémon battle, I'll present you with a gym badge as proof of your strength as a Trainer. Please take up the challenge. I look forward to seeing you as a challenger. Until then, farewell." Roxanne declared towards Maria and left.

Both the young trainers were dumbfounded. It took them a few moments to regain clearness. Maria gazed off to the distance and a smile was founded upon her lips. Whilst Darrick sighed.

"You're thinking of challenging Roxanne?" He questioned her.

"Well, of course! You don't think I have what it takes?"

"Correctly, I'd believe you can _least _knock out one of her pokemon. I may have defeated Roxanne and obtained the Stone Badge with ease. But she's still a gym leader! Even though mukip and numel have type advances against rock-types. Maria, you're still a beginner so never underestimate a gym leader."

"I'm baffled. Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?"

Darrick humorously laughed. "You're rather brainless. It's a piece of advice, Mariann."

Maria grunted. "You're a jerk!" The redhead purely laughed at her statement. She groaned and left his side to battle Roxanne.

* * *

Maria highly disliked the idea of Darrick watching her battle. He somehow managed to persuade her. He told her a number of useful information and that he'll guide her through the battle if needed. She considered the idea but believed that it wouldn't be needed. Anyhow she unpredictably accepted his offer. Undeniably, she had a familiarity with gym battles because of her grandfather and mother. Currently Maria was bit of a nervous wreck and she would require some assistance if she were to break down. Darrick suited that role to her displeasure.

The two pokemon trainers approached Roxanne. Darrick decided to leave Marias presence and watch from the side. The taupe haired woman welcomed Maria. "Just as I foresaw... I knew you would accept my offer. Now, would you kindly demonstrate how you battle with your pokémon?"

The gym leader led her challenger to a rocky battle field. Both females took their places and the battle began. "Go, geodude! Stand ready!" Roxanne sent out her geodude.

"A geodude…" Maria muttered. She quickly took out her pokedex to gain info on the pokemon. "The longer a geodude lives, the more its edges are chipped and worn away, making it more rounded in appearance. However, this pokémon's heart will remain hard, craggy, and rough always." She read what stood on the pokedexs screen. Hopefully the data she acquired would be of some use.

"I choose you, numel!" Maria released her fire and ground-type pokemon.

"Geodude use tackle!" The gym leader told her pokemon. "Dude!" Geodude responded without any trouble. It launched itself at numel. Though rock-types were often slow Roxanne's geodude was fairly fast. Thus numel had to endure the attack rather than dodge it.

"Numel hit it with a growl!" The young trainer commanded and numel used growl. The attack directly hit, and the rock pokemon was disturbed by the enraging sound. "Now use magnitude!" Numel used the move and the rocky field began to quake.

"Geodude quickly sustain the move with defense curl." Geodude listened to the gym leader with ease and it tolerated the assault, when magnitude ended their barely was a scratch on Roxanne's pokemon. Maria was dumbfounded. She was too much in shock to tell numels next course of action. And by surprise the numb pokemon suffered an unexpected tackle of their opponent.

"Numel! You alright!?" She shouted in worry. Luckily numel wasn't fainted and it continued to fight on.

Darrick watched the battle from afar. He didn't root or cheer for his rival. Rather he carefully observed the battle in general. Surprisingly he found himself to be more or less interested in this clash. Still he didn't exactly recognize why, but by hook or by crook he appeared to lapel towards Maria style of battle. He saw a fiery fury burn in her two separate colored eyes, especially her right brown eye. Once numel was gun downed by geodudes tackle Darrick couldn't help stand back and watch. "Maria! If numel knows yawn. Tell him to use it!" He yelled.

Maria was bewildered. _"Dang! Why didn't I think of that before…? At least the redheads good for something." _"Numel use yawn!" The fire and ground-type pokemon calmly obeyed its trainer and did the move. Yawn unswervingly hint geodude. After some time Roxannes pokemon was asleep. Numel was quite worn-out and it seemed he'll swoon from exhaustion, nonetheless the shiny pokemon stood firm and tackled the opposing geodude. The rock pokemon fainted.

"Yes! Way to go, numel!" The brown and blue eyed girl cheered.

"Well, done… But that's see if you can withstand this! Go, nosepass!" Roxanne deposited her pokemon. "Use rock tomb!" She ordered. Nosepass used rock tomb and numel blackout from the single attack.

"Numel return!" Maria withdrew back her numel. "You did your best. Thank you." She whispered sweet words and sent out her final pokemon. "Mudkip, take to the stage!"

"Ah-ha! A water-type now that's a bit of challenge, however, don't underestimate the power of rock-types!"

"I wasn't going too!" The challenger cried. "Mudkip hit them with a mud-slap!" The mud fish pokemon damaged the gym leader's nosepass.

Though mudkip had the type advance over its opponent. Nosepass didn't intimated to take much harm when Marias starter did successfully land a hit. And to make it worse, after some roughhousing mudkip seemed to be almost completely drained out. The girl tried to get her pokemon to fight, but it'll would downright not listen.

"Nosepass, use rock tomb once more!" The taupe haired woman commanded and large big rocks came launching at the blue colored pokemon.

"Mudkip, dodge it! Dang it move out of the way!" She screamed and screamed. Still mudkip wouldn't obey. Instead a white glow surrounded mudkip. The pokemon appeared to grow bigger and superior too. Lastly the white aura faded into thin air and the trainer ultimately caught a glimpse of her changed pokemon.

"Ma-Marshtomp!" Her marshtomp cried.

"M-Mudkip you... evolved…?" Maria was puzzled. Nonetheless she didn't have any time to be confused. Therefore she told marshtomp to grab one of the encounter boulders and use it against Roxanne's nosepass. The giant rock landed on the opposing pokemon, yet it didn't do much. Happily it was enough to distract nosepass from marshtomps surprising watergun. The attack positively beat and the compass pokemon crashed onto the rocky field, and fainted.

Both pokemon and trainer roared in cheers. The auburn haired trainer embraced her newly evolved marshtomp into a tight squeezing hug. She gleefully thanked the mud fish pokemon and returned it to its pokeball. She was approached by the defeated gym leader.

"I understand. The pokemon league rules state that trainers receive a badge when they defeat a gym leader. Please accept the certified pokemon league stone badge." Roxanne gave Maria the badge. "…And do take this too!" She handed over a TM. "That's rock tomb. The move not only inflicts damage by dropping rocks, it also lowers the targets speed. If you use a TM, it instantly teaches the move to a pokemon. You can use a TM as many times as you want, so do give it a try! Since you're so strong, you should probably challenger all the other gym leaders, too. By battling many trainers, you likely learn many things."

"I-I… just… Thank you! A thousand thanks!" Maria was a loss for words. She was utterly overwhelmed by joy and bliss. Suddenly the victor took out the shiny stone she received from the man she recused, and shyly she asked. "Miss Roxanne… you wouldn't happen to know what this stone's for… would you?"

The taupe haired gym leader curiously eyed the mineral for a moment. She replied with. "I've heard of stones like this… Nevertheless I'm no expert on the matter. But I do know one who's quite knowledgeable on the subject. Head for Devon Crop and look for someone with the name Mr. Stone. If you can't find him than ask for his son, Steven Stone."

Maria nodded. "I thank you one again!" She said and began to leave the gym. Roxanne waved goodbye. At the main entrance stood Darrick, a sly smirk upon his face and he slowly painfully clapped his two hands together.

"Oh, you're still here." She growled.

"I must say… That was a fairly _motivating_ battle… Well, for someone as dull-witted as you, Mariann."

"…" Maria paused. "Just leave me alone!" She gave him a dead glare. She pushed him aside and marched out the gym.

"Hey, Mariann wait!" The redhead ran after her. Once again when she stared at him, her two eyes drove into his soul and it haunted him. He didn't understand why he was driven to her. He wanted answers. He was pretty sure she had them.

When Darrick caught up with his rival. He took notice that she was staring off to the distance. He tried to pull her attention back to him, however, it couldn't be helped. He uttered. "Mariann… you okay?"

Maria gave out an unexpected response. "Mom…"

* * *

**A/N: Yes, it's true. In this story Darrick's the son of Maxie and Courtney. At first I was quite unsure if I wanted to reveal Darrick's parentage in this chapter. But I really didn't yearn for it to linger and drag on. Certainly it's pretty oblivious too. **

**I do love it when you people leave reviews. It makes see what your reactions are towards this story. It absolutely makes me gain more confidence in my chapters. So, if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. **

_**Review responses:**_

**Verelan – I do tend to worry a bunch. But by merely reading your review it gives me faith within this fanfic. Thus I thank you for that! **


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: Woah! 4,000 words! I got no idea how I managed that… But I did! **

**Do be warned that this chapter does kind of has some Hoennchampionshipping in it, though it's barely brief. I promise if those of you that can make through that moment than you'll be rewarded in the upcoming chapter. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything other than the OCs and plot.**_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**A Few Questions Answered**

* * *

All was shadowy and vague. A dark aura filled the air. Thin dark-grey clouds covered the beautiful day blue sky. Dim shades and colors roofed the big city. The urban that seemed to be full of such life and being. Suddenly was gloomy and dull. The atmosphere turned bitter, all too bitter.

A silent nippy breeze danced through the city streets. Every single person that was roaming the outside before were now indoors. The pathways were empty and almost completely lifeless.

Shivers and quivers traveled through Maria, from head to toe. She wasn't willing to approach the champion that she called mother. Purely she stayed still as she watched the woman change direction. Then they meet eye to eye.

May was merely surprised to see her daughter in Rustboro city. Surprised but happy. Maria conversely was on the opposite side. Her emotions always got the better of her, and this was no expectation. The young trainer rashly dashed into her mother's arms just alike when she was a bare child. The two gave each a tight embrace. A smile crept upon Mays lips and a quiet chuckle escaped her. Maria overwhelmed by her feelings, was torn apart between feelings.

Darrick watched the parent and child reunion with a puzzled face. He didn't wholly understand the satiation, but he presumed that they haven't seen one another in a while. Immediately after the two females left the hug the redhead instantly noticed it was pokemon league champion, May Maple. He speedily became wordless and stood there alike a dull-witted sitting pelipper.

Mother and daughter glanced at each other wordlessly awaiting for one of them to speak. The brunette woman was the first to talk. "I can see you've been missing me… Tell me. How's your pokemon journey coming along, Maria?"

Maria exhaled. "It's going good so far. I chose mudkip as my starter. Plus I got my very first gym badge!"

"Oh, that's great. Mudkip's a nice choice, though I would had chosen torchic. But that's just me." She lightly grinned. "Tell me, did you see the pokemon I gave you?"

"Yes, of course! Honestly at first I wasn't so fond of numel. Nevertheless I quickly became bonded with him."

May nodded and rapidly her sapphire-blue eyes enlarged. Her eyes landed upon the red ribbon Maria wore in her auburn colored hair. She asked in curiosity. "You have my ribbon when I went on my pokemon journey. But instead of right side up you wear it sideways, Maria… Let me guess your grandmother gave it to you?"

"Yes, she did it." The young pokemon trainer answered. "And I wear it sideways considering that it suits me better that way."

"Figures…" May mumbled.

"D-do you want it back? I can-"

"W-wait, wait! Sweetie, you don't need to do such a thing. It's perfectly fine. Keep the ribbon. It wouldn't even appeal to someone like me in this age." The league champion shook her head and a small smile was placed on her pretty aged face.

Her daughter dipped her head. Suddenly she came up with a lingering question that kept swirling in her head. "Mom, what are you doing in Rustboro City anyway? A-and why haven't you been answering my calls!"

"I-I…" May was at a loss for words. "Hmm… It's pretty complex. Its business stuff and I don't want to bother you with the details."

Maria whined. "You promised me that we would be truthful and not keep secrets from one another."

"_Oh, dear daughter I can tell you anything… Other than one secret that's best kept hidden." _"Oh, alright. I'm heading towards Devon Crop. There I will discuss something with my old friend, Steven. You remember him don't you?" May said questioning her child.

"Yes, I remember." Maria nodded recalling back to her first time in Hoenn. She remembered the silver haired man to much in fact. He was a nice and kind gentleman she thought, but he wouldn't stop talking about stones the last time she saw him. When the pervious champ didn't discuss rocks he would mostly be very concerned of her mother. Though Maria was highly aware that May and Steven had a history together, and were fairly close colleagues. She wasn't blind to the fact that the man had feelings for her mother. Really she didn't mind it, because Steven was a fairly decent guy in her opinion.

"That's good to hear." May smiled. "Freckly I wasn't able to answer your calls, Maria, because of… reasons…" She muttered her last words.

"A-and what are those _reasons_?"

"Maria, it's probably better we have this discussion another time. I'm sorry, but I'm in bit of a rush." The champion painfully spoke the words she didn't want to. Her daughter sighed in disappointment and turned away glancing towards a different direction. "Maria listen…"

No, response came from the auburn haired girl.

"_She definitely has her fathers and my stubbornness." _May sincerely exhaled. "I promise I'll make up for the time that we been separated. But currently now I'm needed to fulfill my duty as champion, and…" She sighed. This debate wasn't getting her anywhere.

The two of them stood there in silence. Maria was being prideful and she remained quiet. Whilst May tired her best to break her daughters stubborn dignity. Unfortunately she wouldn't budge. The woman gave in. The girl gave up. She quickly provided a different talk of topic. "Actually I have to talk to Mr. Stone. Because I was given this shiny stone and I don't know what it's for, but I'm highly curious to know what it is." Maria took the shiny stone out of bag and showed it to her mother.

May was finally relieved to have her child speak again. Though that relief was immediately pushed away once she eyes nestled upon the colorful glossy rock. "Isn't that… It is! It's a mega stone: a swampertite basically. Maria, where did you get this?"

"I-I saved or rather_ tried _to save this man. He was an employ of Devon Corporation and he rewarded me with this swampertite for my aid." Maria answered.

"And who did you save this man from?" May came running with questions. She twisted with horrifying thoughts. Her body shook. Maria began to panic as a result.

"Why are so curious as to know?" She conflicted.

The brunette woman started to shiver. Fear overtaking her. "Maria answer the question!" She ordered.

"A woman named, Corliss. Her name was Corliss!" The young trainer shouted.

That was where the pokemon league champion broke. One of her greatest fears had come true. She grabbed ahold of her daughter and speedily charged though the empty streets. Maria was overtaken by pure astonish. She was completely unaware at what was going on, but it didn't take her long to realize what was happening. She tried to loosen her mother's aching tight grip. Unluckily it didn't help whatsoever.

Darrick still thoughtless, silently stood there in shock. He pulled himself out of his idealism and pushed back to reality. He noticed Maria was put in a sticky situation with her parent. She was presently being dragged across Rustboro City by the woman. Unexpectedly the redhead found himself assisting his rival. "Hey, wait! Stop right there!" He shouted after May. He ran right in front of her and she halted. "Let her go!" He demanded.

May growled. "Excuse me, but what are you doing? This is clearly family business!"

"No, let go of her! She's my rival!"

"Her rival?..." May grew curious. She glanced over her shoulder to see her daughter eyeing at Darrick with a downright questionable look. The curiosity was instantly washed over by indifference. "Well, I'm her mother. Now if you may move out of the way so-"

"What are you doing with her anyway!? Whatever the reason it isn't worth it!" Darrick hissed.

May shook in disagreement. "Mariann Avalon Maple, here's going back home. Back to Littleroot Town, where she's safe and sound, and nobody I mean_ nobody _will be able to endanger her. She'll stay there until its safe."

The redhead abruptly became frustrated by this. "And what's she endangered from, huh!? When is it safe? You don't know what you're doing! You're going to lock her up for no reason!" He cried.

May growled alike a raging fire. Her fury burned and she was ready to turn everything to a crisp around her. But she suddenly realized what she was doing. She calmed herself and questioned the boy. "Who are you exactly?"

He hesitated. "I-I'm Darrick. Darrick Haru Asher!"

Then May saw it all. From the red set of hair and to the lurking purple eyes. He mostly looked alike his father, however, she did see some of his mother within him. The image of him blistered into her skull. She became green with jealousy by his mere existence. She remembered him obviously, too obviously. How could she forget?

The highly experienced trainer deeply frowned. She was unhappy, all so very unhappy. "Leave." She heartlessly whispered.

"I'm not leaving until you let Maria go!"

"I said leave! From here now out, you're not allowed go to near my daughter _ever again!_ You'll only begin her yet more sorrow and tears!" She cried. Maria flinched by her mother's remark. "M-mom…"

Darrick recoiled at her reply.

"Leave or my team will perish you into oblivion!" May threated the boy. He gazed to the separate colored eyed girl with big apologetic eyes. He dared to a step closer, but May took grip on one of her pokeballs. Seeing as she meant business he carefully backed up and began to slowly walk away. Darrick didn't officially go before he took one last glance at the two. He saw that the brunette woman intensely regretted her action, though she did what she thought well. Maria was too detached in her emotions to psychically focus on him. He left with a dropped head.

* * *

After the dramatic scene, May took Maria over to Devon Crop. The auburn haired girl was confused as to why her parent bought her to the place, as some time ago she directly wanted to take her home. The mother reasonably explained her falters and realized her mistake. Though she still heavily believed taking her home was yet the better option. Maria couldn't seem to brush off the attitude her mother had earlier. She appeared to be dreadfully sacred when Maria said the name, Corliss. Implying that May somehow knew the red eyed woman. The young girl wished to entirely forget stuff regarding Corliss, but the lady kept on haunting her mind. And with Darrick, she felt bad for him, because of what happened. Truthfully Maria didn't know what was going on with May, and it terribly troubled her.

Maria lastly came to a halt once they entered the building. May saw that the girl was vastly bothered. She stopped herself and questioned. "Any troubled thoughts lurking through your mind?"

"Too many…" Maria muttered. "Why are we actually here? Please, give me an honest and clear answer!"

"Something terrible has happened, dear daughter. I'm here to tell Steven of it. Clearly Steven would want answers, and I don't have them all. But, you Maria can provide those answers."

Maria blinked. "I-I'm confused! What answers?"

May twitched. She glanced over her surroundings and saw barely anybody was in sight. She quietly said. "It's better that we discuss this upsides with Steven. It isn't something that should be talked about in public." Maria groaned and May sighed.

"Fine, so be it. But…" Maria paused. "Why did you act so harsh against Darrick? Yes, he's complete jerk, however, Mom you didn't need to be so hard on him." She stated.

"Maria, you may be an adult in three years. But above all else you're still fifteen and my daughter. I understand I haven't been the greatest mother. Caging you up in Johto wasn't right. Though you know I was only trying to protect you. I'm pushing myself to make-up for my falters."

"Mom…"

"I'm your mother and until you're eighteen I decide what's right for you. Maria… when we first came to Hoenn you founded happiness and your sorrows drifted away. You must know this _Darrick _will give back all those grieve and tears. Not to mention put you in even more danger! With team magma suddenly coming back and roaming around the region! I don't want Max-" May quickly stopped herself at the last moment. Surely she hoped that her child didn't take noticed of her slipup. Unluckily Maria did detect it.

The red-brown haired girl opened her mouth to speak, however, she was irrupted. "Hello, Miss Maple. May I help you with anything?" A young lady greeted the two and gave a cheerful grin. Maria kind of wanted to twist the ladies smile to a frown, for irrupting her.

"_Oh, Thank Arceus!" _"Yes, you may! My daughter and I are here to see Mr. Steven Stone. Can you take us to him?" May suddenly felt a sense of relief flow through her and a heavy weight had been lifted from her chest.

"Of course! Right this way madam." The Devon Crop employ said and led them both to Steven.

* * *

The three of them walked up to the top floor of the building, where Mr. Stone's official was. The young lady peeked across the room and saw Steven was having a conversation with one of the many scientists of the company. "Looks as though Mr. Steven's busy currently. Please do wait here until he's done with this man." She said.

May sighed. "Fine… I can't just go up and irrupt. Though what I have to say to Steven is pretty urgent." She paused and was willingly to patiently wait. Her child on the other hand was not!

"Isn't that the man I helped in Petalburg Woods?" The pokemon trainer questioned. When she drew closer and narrowed her eyesight she did see it was him. She headstrongly took a step forward, but immediately she was stopped by the blonde haired lady.

"Excuse me, but you probably misheard me. You must wait here." She struggled against Maria. Both of them went on arguing for a minute or two before May stepped in.

"I'm sorry, but my daughters correct. It's to compelling for it to wait. We must speak to Steven now. The petty talk between employer and employ can be delayed."

"I-I…" The blonde haired lady stopped herself. She just couldn't compete against Hoenns champion or neither her daughter too. Thus she awkwardly announced their presence and this instantly caught Stevens attention. He was pitifully talking to the Devon Crop worker that lost those important papers to Corliss. He was begging even _pleading_ for him not to lose this job. The silver-haired man seemed to have enough of it all.

"Thank you that is all. You may leave now." Steven waved off the man. He tirelessly rubbed both his temples.

"B-but-" The man protested.

"We can have this chatter later. Presently as you can see right now I have some guests. The lovely champion of Hoenn and her daughter. I would hate to leave them waiting." With that the scientist left. Steven sighed.

May walked up and chuckled. "Mr. Stone left you with his work again didn't he?"

Steven gave a weary soft laugh. "As you can see. Yes, yes he did." He stated. "You look as beautiful as ever May and it's nice to see again, Mariann. Tell me, what do owe such a pleasant visit?" May abruptly flushed in blush. The silver-haired man tenderly chuckled.

"W-we aren't here… for hmm… I-I…" The champion was losing her focus merely by staring at the silver-haired dreamboat. She speedily turned away and said. "We aren't here to exchange pleasantries, Steven. We exactly begin some drastic news."

Steven quickly turned from light-hearted to a serious mood. "Oh…"

May sighed she knew that he wasn't expecting a visit. He and she rarely saw each other nowadays. When they did see one another it was mostly about business. Hardly ever regarding of one another. Their closeness really wasn't the same as they were younger. He vastly wanted to rekindle their friendship. She too yearned for that too. At the time it wasn't precise.

"The millennium orbs gone!"

"What!? That can't be!" Steven shoot up out of his chair and marched on over to May. He directly stared her in the eye.

"I'm sorry, but it is. The Orbs gone." She plainly said without any hint of hesitation.

Maria was bewildered at what was going on. She stood there all frozen unsure of what do to. She finally mustered some courage and asked. "I'm confused. What's this millennium orb?"

Both Steven and May looked to Maria. The silver-haired man turned to the champion, and she gave a small nod. "Maria you know of the legendary pokemon, groudon, kyogure and rayquaza?" Steven asked and Maria nodded. "Each of those pokemon have their own special orb. Groudons connected to the red orb, Kyogure to the blue orb and rayquaza to the jade orb. Those items contain the ancient power of the weather trio. We presume the millennium orbs merely alike them. Though truthfully we don't know much of the orb. Most of its history's lost."

"So, what you're saying is that there's possibly a legendary pokemon attached to the millennium orb?"

"The closest connection we can make-out is that it has a fitting towards jirachi."

"The wish pokemon? The one that can grant anybody's and every wish?"

"Yes, that pokemon. Though currently with don't have enough evidence or information to assuredly know." May alleged. "I'm pretty certain it was Corliss were took the millennium orb…"

"And don't forget concerning the papers too!"

"Corliss… That's rather odd after eighteen years of her disappearance. She lastly appears again. But why now? What's she after?"

May jolted. She clearly knew what Corliss was after. She would preferably die than let her have it. "I dunno." She lied. "Although we should keep an eye out for her. Who knows what her next move will be. Also it could be that perhaps she working with team magma. It would explain why their suddenly turning up after years. But I highly doubt that. Though it's hard to think of her going solo."

The auburn haired girl glanced up to her mother and questioned. "Mom, how do you know Corliss anyway?" She asked out of interest.

The brunette sighed. _"Better now than later I guess…" _"Corliss's a former member of team magma. A highly loyal and devoted addition to the organization. She was a very strong pokemon trainer. The followers of the group thought extremely of her. The admins, Courtney and Tabitha, and even Maxie himself _somewhat _admired her. She seemed destined for glory." May said.

"She doesn't imply that bad of a person… What occurred?"

"But, that didn't happen. You see Maria, she greatly believed in Maxie's goal to expand the amount of landmass. She believed too much. After the event with groudon she became angered with me, unknown to the fact that Maxie realized his mistake. So Corliss bought it upon herself further the goal of team magma. She vowed that she'll have her revenge. Ever since than the woman has gone rouge."

"Why did she do that?"

"I don't know my dear child. All I know was that she was of a young age, probably around her early twenties. She was perhaps confused and didn't understand the notion of what ensued." She lied.

"Oh, well alright…"

"Ahem…" Steven stepped into the discussion. "Mariann, my father's employ said that you saved him from Corliss. I do consider you tell me everything that happened." He supposed and the young pokemon trainer wavered to speak. She was massively afraid to natter about the pink haired foe. When Maria looked up to May, she felt a soothingly feeling flow through her. So she told Steven all in all. She didn't leave out a single detail. Though she mightily disliked the idea of her talking in relation to Corliss. She had to overcome that fear one day. Better sooner than later.

Thus the silver-haired man asked some more questions. May and Maria tried their best to bestow him the correct resolves. Once he was provided with most of the answers he felt reassured. Steven handed May a letter. "Here May. Please deliver this to Mr. Stern."

"You're asking the Hoenn league champion to _transfer _a _letter_…" May gawkily slowly said.

"Yes, it's of high importance. You're the only one I entrust it with." Steven gave the brunette the paper. She quietly chuckled before accepting it. He turned to the girl. "Mariann can you do me a favor?"

The auburn haired girl curiously eyed him. "What kind of favor?"

"I see currently you're on your pokemon journey and you're tiring to earn gym badges. Dewford Town's your next stop, yes?" He assumed and she nodded. "Well, not far from Dewford Town there's a cave, Grantie Cave. In that cave there should be some useful information. Go and endow that data. It could be of help later on." He stated. "However I'd never be cheap as ask a favor for nothing in return. So that's why I want you to have this. Your pokenav please." He kindly asked and Maria took her pokenav and gave him the device. The man updated the machine with buzznav. He carefully passed it back.

"Alright, I'm off. And thank you, Steven!" Maria dipped her head and dashed her way out of the official. But before she could formally leave she was stopped by her own mother.

"Maria, do wait outside for me. I don't want you going out alone in the dark. Don't you worry I won't take long." May announced and Maria listened to her. The girl rapidly left with a smile landed upon her face, excited about her updated pokenav. May suddenly heard a small laugh. She glanced over her shoulder to see Steven slimily smirking.

"She surely takes after you." The former champion declared.

May couldn't help but childishly grin. "I suppose so, however, she doesn't have all of me." She paused. "She's alike her father somewhat. Though she can't tell what it is. I'm afraid she will find out one day. With team magma suddenly appearing again that passivity's grew even larger!"

Steven gazed up to May with light steel-blue eyes and stared into her sapphire-blue ones. He drew closer to her and shut the space between them. Her face steamed red and memories of her old crush on him rushed to her head. She embarrassingly cupped her round blushing face in her hands. Though it was rather pointless, because he removed her hands from her stunningly beautiful image. He lifted up her chin for her to look him directly in the eye.

"Steven…" May uttered. Suddenly she felt a warm feeling was placed upon her forehead. She swiftly realized Steven pecked her on the brow. That lightly touching kiss burned into her flesh. It was so sincere and earnest. She knew it was actually what she needed, but couldn't do. "I'm sorry… I-I can't…" She hardly began to tear-up.

He rested his head on top of hers and embraced her. He voiced a whisper. "You still love him don't you? Even after everything…" She could tell there was bit of jealousy in his voice. She hated it. She hated it all. After all these years she couldn't forget the redhead. She didn't wholly know why. And though she would never admit it. Yes. Yes, she still did love him.

Steven longingly sighed. "I want you to know that if you need someone… I'll likely be there with open arms." He soothing breathed. He kissed her cheek before drawing a distance between them.

"I'll likely come running." May tearfully said. "Thank you…" She muttered before she left.

* * *

The pervious beautiful daylight faded away and was replaced by a shimmering night sky. The light was engulfed by darkness. A striking darkness. Spread without the black night heavens glimmered with stars. A full-moon gleamed high in the azure.

The streets were empty and unfilled. It was quiet, so quiet. It was also quite elegant, for the lights dotted across the pathways caused a bewitching display of illuminations. The silence befitted the atmosphere.

Maria impatiently awaited for her mother outside. Whilst she did this she saw the team magma members from before. The girl was stunned and wondered why they were still searching Rustboro City, since Darrick left awhile ago. However to her knowledge they were probably unaware of this. Maria wasn't keen to stick around. Stress flowed through system and she sneakily walked back to Devon Crops main entrance. Unexpectedly the door opened, the young trainer bumped into the champion.

"Maria!" May was surprised. She backed up to give her child some space. She eyed Maria and saw she was stressed. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." Maria clumsily said.

"Well, then let's get going. I'm in bit of a rush. So, I'll allow latios fly to us to Mr. Briney and he'll sail you to Dewford Town." She said as she walked out.

"M-mom wait!" Maria cried out to the light-brown haired woman. Accidently she bumped into her again.

May growled. "Maria, literally what's wrong?" She sternly stared at her daughter. Maria said nothing instead she pointed for her to turn around. May grunted in annoyance and swayed about. Her sapphire-blue eyes widen, she gapingly gasped.

"Hello, Miss Maple…"

* * *

**A/N: Oh, who could it be? **


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N: I know this chapter's rather short. Well, it's supposed to be that way, and I'm not one to like cliffhangers to linger for too long. I hope you enjoy. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything other than the OCs and plot.**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven **

**Has it been…? What fifteen years?**

* * *

"Hello Miss Maple…" Maxie said, and May gasped. After so many years, after fifteen _damn _years. After all the hard labor she had to go through of being a single mother and raising and caring for her daughter. He lastly shows himself before her. Was she happy to see him? Oh, no rather she was angry! All so angry!

In the imitation of those past years, Maxie still looked the same the day May last saw him. Though there were some slight differences, his hot-fiery red head began to grow a few grey hairs, he seemed to have a few more wrinkles spread across his usual stern face and etc. He didn't wear his old team magma outfit, though he did wear something rather similar to it.

Their brown and blue eyes stared toward one another, unending tension between the two. May dawdled intensely at Maxie. She wavered to even move a single muscle. Her entire body shook by the mere sight of him. She purely couldn't believe it. She thought at first he was a meager vision of the old days, but it turned out he was real not some fantasy. Memories from the past rapidly flooded her mind.

_Rough hands, desirous moans and sensual pleasure. _All those things from that _one _night haunted her. Why, out of anything it had to be of that night? A terribly wonderful endless lustful night that resulted in their- her daughter, Mariann. Though May didn't regret having her child, she did at times slightly felt unsure of that sexual nightfall. When she was young she wanted the man's affection, he did return it, questionably nonetheless.

The champion was angered to see him, presently. Yet she felt an odd feeling of respite and need overpower her. Fifteen years she hid away from Maxie, hoping she'll wouldn't encounter him for some time. She kept Maria secreted from him. She didn't yearn for her daughter to know that her father was a _former _criminal. May didn't tell Maxie of his unrecognized youngster, because of many reasons! She didn't want to bother him with the trouble, he already had too much at hand probably. Allowing the public to hear that she had a child with Maxie could ruin her reputation. Maria would be scared and unceasingly question her existence. Not to mention, he and her weren't actually on the best terms since that- or rather those nights and when he left her.

The light-brown haired woman quickly turned her attention to Maria, who was forcefully shyly hiding behind her mother's back. May glanced over her shoulder and saw that the girl was quite frightened. Her brown and blue eyes were dreaded in anxiety, and her whole body trembled. She knew that Maria understood that this was Maxie, the great Maxie from her tales. By simply staring at her daughter May couldn't tell her truth. How could she? Well, not now though. With the dealings of Corliss and everything right now, the truth would have to be unfolded another time.

An awkward lingering silence drifted between the opposing people. May swayed away her attention from the uneasy Maria and to Maxie, though still she did paid some awareness towards her child. The champion broke the silence. "Maxie…" she breathed.

"I believe that it has been quite some time since we saw each other?" The redhead pushed up his glasses as he tried his best to seem calm and collected.

"Fifteen years in fact…" The champion's frown deepened.

"Yes, how have you been these past _fifteen _years?"

"_Terrible, thanks to you!" _"Fine at best. My position as champion keeps me busy. Though I can't say it's has been as challenging as before. There's barely any contenders that are able to beat the elite four and battle me nowadays. Other than that there's hardly nothing. Just merely have been living my life." May did her greatest to keep it as plain and little detailed as possible.

"I see." He said with his usual face, but a small sly smirk formed upon his lips. May was slightly recoiled by this. He vaguely took advance of her state. "I'm pretty sure you're still the same skillful and talented trainer since we last saw one another. In a matter of fact, you're perhaps even stronger… However, may I say, Miss Maple you're all the more beautiful than before. You certainly age well."

May flinched. She stood there utterly frozen and ice-covered. Suddenly she realized that she was gawking like an idiot. So, she immediately closed her opened mouth and fixed herself up. It felt reasonably strange, yet oddly pleasuring. Usually Maxie wouldn't openly flirt with May like this, because she knew he didn't want people to know of his attraction towards her. Though she absolutely understood his grunts wouldn't even dare to question his actions. She couldn't help but feel it was a little out of place. Time does change people.

The highly experienced pokemon trainer decided to skip the exchange of pleasantries and get down to the point. "Maxie, it'll be lovely to stay here and chat. But let us get to the point here. It's been fifteen years since you and team magma faded off the face of the map! It's only now that you show yourselves again? Why is that?" May recalled back to the time when he left her. "Why did you leave?"

"Miss Maple…" The redhead started. He was aware this would happen. "My son, Darrick has gone missing. Since we have arrived back in Hoenn, unknown to my knowledge the foolish boy ran off. Thus team magma is scattered around the region looking for him."

"Oh…" May sighed in dissatisfaction. She was hoping that he had other reasons too, but once she looked at him that belief dissolved. Indefinite to her understanding he did have other ins and outs. "Why did Darrick ran away?" The champion itched by merely saying the boy's name.

"I assure you, Miss Maple you wouldn't want to know. I don't want to bother you with the reasons why he fled."

May couldn't help but faintly wondered what kind of relationship Maxie had with his son. It appeared that the two didn't basically see eye to eye, seeing that the young man took off. The fact that Darrick was Maxie's son irritated her to the core. She was absolutely jealous of the child. But all of that was instantly pushed to the side, when Maria peeked behind her mother to catch a glimpse of the contending team magma grunts and leader. The grunt back from the Petalburg gym spotted the auburn haired girl.

As both pervious lovers, Maxie and May spoke, Maria quietly listened to every word they said. She didn't risk to show herself, she was too timid. Though she was reassured that her mother was looking out for her and knew of her beating terror. But it could only help so much. Maria could hear the sound of her thundering thumping heart. The sound of it grew louder and louder, and became faster and faster. Soon enough, her thrashing heart was the only noise she could hear.

Once Maria heard Maxie say Darrick's name her heart suddenly stopped and her curiosity got the better of her. She shakenly peeped out to see the conversation was still ongoing. She was going to retreat but was halted, when the same woman from her grandfather's gym dotted her. Maria grasped that things then got _serious. _

"Leader I don't mean to irrupt, but that's the girl I told you about." The magma grunt putted into the talk amidst, the champion and leader of team magma. Maxie stopped himself and was to scold the grunt for the irruption, however, when he saw Maria he turned all his attention towards the girl. His stern frowning face revolved to one of ample interest. May quickly noticed this change and glanced over to her daughter. She offered Maria to hide behind her, but the red-brown haired trainer refused May's proposal. Maria knew she would have to face the man and overcome her anxiety, there was hardly any other choice. Therefore the young trainer took a few steps forward and saw eye to eye with Maxie.

"You must be, Mariann. Your Miss Maple's daughter?" Maxie inquisitively asked. Maria hesitated to reply so she simply gave a small nod. "Pleased to meet you, Mariann. I am called Maxie… I have heard much in relation to you." He slightly smiled.

"I-I… Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Maxie…" Maria vacillated. She extremely was unable to control herself. Her emotions always got the better of her, and this was no expectation. Her fear was near the edge of breaking her. She rather wavered between opinions on Maxie currently. This man awoken the super ancient pokemon, groudon from its deep slumber. Of course, she'll be frighten of him let alone this was first time she meet him. Though why did she feel a certain type of security towards the leader of team magma.

The redhead adjusted his glasses. His deep colored brown eyes looked into her two separate tinted ones. He saw that the girl looked much alike May. Maria was almost the spitting image of her. From her round face to the big wide eyes. Yet, there were some differences between parent and child. Maria was a little more skinner and paler. Not to mention, she most certainly didn't get her right brown eye and auburn shaded hair from her mother. The young pokemon trainer became uncomfortable by Maxie's staring. He swiftly remarked this and stopped eyeing Maria. He saw in the corner of his eye that May wanted to protest him from by being near her child, she didn't say a word concerning it. She purely glared at him similarly to a seviper.

"Child tell me, how long have you been on your pokemon journey? Have you obtained any gym badges?" Maxie questioned Maria.

"Not very long, actually. I'm still a beginner." She paused. "And I only have one badge so far…"

"You didn't happen to meet someone named, Darrick?"

Maria faltered. She didn't know preferably to tell Maxie the truth or not. She could simply tell him and her troubles with Darrick would be over. The way the relationship between father and son was portrayed, she felt as though it wasn't right somehow. Rather if she were to be honest or not, she mostly believed she'll see the boy again, disregarding what her mother said. "No… And if I did perhaps ran into somebody with that name. I don't remember them." She lied. When Maria essentially looked Maxie into the eye, she understood that he didn't believe her lie. The man just played along.

"Humph… I see." The leader plainly said. He glanced over his shoulder and spoke to his grunts. "All of you leave our presence." All the grunts suddenly became surprised and unsure if they should leave their leader.

"B-but sir… Are you sure-"

"Yes, I'm sure by all means! Must I repeat myself?!" Maxie become to his lose temper. However it wasn't needed, because the grunts left without a second thought. He turned back to May and Maria. "Now where was I…? Oh, yes." He recollected himself and walked up to the girl.

May marched forward and blocked his path to Maria. "You dare to take another step?" She hissed.

"Miss Maple calm yourself. I don't mean to begin any harm to the child. Merely to give her this." Maxie protested and showed her a pokeball. A harsh hiss escaped May, but she allowed the man to pass. He faced Maria and handed her the pokeball. "Here I want you to have this."

The separate colored eyed trainer weakly accepted the handout. She inquiringly glanced at the pokeball with a bunch of interest. She asked. "What is it?"

"Inside the pokeball is my son's pokemon. He seemed to have forgotten about it when he ran off, which is very unlike him. The poor creature misses him terribly. If it may occur that you encounter Darrick, do give him the pokemon." Maxie alleged.

"Just leave it to me!" Maria grinned.

Maxie sighed. "You, child. Are to kind for your own good. Thank you…" He lightly chuckled.

May grunted at the moment between father and daughter. By only looking upon the small scene, she wondered how it would have been if Maxie hadn't left her behind. But the man already had a family, Courtney and Darrick. He didn't need another one. Though it didn't make her feel any less to be one. With Corliss in Hoenn, the champion had to keep the truth hidden as much as possible.

When Maxie was done talking to Maria, he turned over to May. Both of them gazed at each other. She saw within his deep tinted brown eyes that he probably understood it all. Although it was quite unclear to tell. Her sapphire-blue eyes on the other hand, pictured the true feeling of guilt and shame. Images of those nights flashed before her. She awfully yearned to forget those times together, but she simply couldn't.

"May I-" Maxie started. As soon as he began he was stopped.

"Leader there's no sigh of your son in the City. We assume he left a while ago…" A grunt said as he scrolled up to the leader of team magma. Once the grunt glanced up to Maxie, he aburtply realized what he had done.

"Can't you see, I am in an utmost importance discussion here with Miss Maple?!" Maxie gave the grunt a dead serious glare for irrupting him. However, the grunt didn't back down.

"Y-yes sir! B-but-"

"Then can it not wait?"

"N-no, leader Maxie!" He objected and this caught Maxie's attention. "Admin, Courtney and Tabitha are beginning to worry of you sir. You have been gone for some weeks now searching for your son. They believe that its best you come back to the hideout and allow us grunts to find Darrick."

Maxie groaned. "Fine…" He muttered. It was true, he had been out weeks looking for his son. After three months he still couldn't find him. Maxie didn't desire to worry his admins anymore. Plus he needed the rest. So, he bid May and Maria goodbye. "I must leave now. I believe we'll meet again… However for now it's farewell."

May and Maxie stared at each other with high tension. They both knew that they longed for one another. But they would never admit it. Lastly Maxie broke eye contact and left a long desired May, and a questioning Maria.

* * *

**A/N: At first I was quite nervous to write Maxie. I hope did write him at least decently. With any luck he isn't too out of character. **

**Tell me guys. How's the plot? And do you find the characters? **


	9. Chapter Eight

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything other than the OCs and plot.**_

* * *

**Chapter Eight **

**One More Equals Four**

* * *

May and Maria flew on latios over to Mr. Brineys small cottage, right outside of Petalburg Woods. The girl kept asking her mother questions since Maxie and his grunts left Rustboro. The brunette haired woman was vastly irritated by this and only gave her child a few brief answers to the questions, and remained silent for the most part. Though the silence scarcely didn't help, Maria was keen on knowing what was going on.

Lastly once they reached the cottage, it was already pitch black. Latios was clearly a great flyer, thus he had a decent eyesight in the dark. Yet the volbeats and illumises that lit up the night sky did help their way to Mr. Brineys. The eon pokemon hovered over the grassy ground and May lightly hopped off him, and softly landed on her two feet. She gave Maria her hand and aided her daughter to come down. The young trainer though afraid of heights didn't mind flying on latios, for she dearly trusted the pokemon and it wasn't the first she flew on him. She jumped off the levitating creature and steered downright beside the champion.

"You, okay?" May asked, knowing her daughter's fear she was quite concerned for the girl. Fortunately Maria replied with a nod. "Good." She stated and walked up to Mr. Brineys door.

The auburn haired trainer grabbed the pokeball she received earlier from Maxie and eyed the thing with much attention. She wondered what kind of pokemon was inside and was going to release the creature from its pokeball. Suddenly latios nudged Maria in the back, she lost her balance and the pokeball dropped to the grassy ground. The eon pokemon slightly laughed. "Ha-ha real funny!" Maria growled and was about to get her revenge, but was halted by May.

"What are you doing?" The champion glanced over her shoulder to see Maria, who struggled to get upon her feet. She noticed her mother looking at her. Entirely flushed in embarrassment, she covered herself with her hood and clasped her rosy red face in her small hands.

Appearing as though May wouldn't get answer from the poor girl, she instead stared at latios and looked to him with disappointment. The eon pokemon quickly felt guilty and shameful. He gave Maria a light nudge on the shoulder. She slightly removed her hands from her face and confronted latios. She saw that in his eyes he was deeply sorry for what he did, she instantly forgave him with a pat on the head.

May knocked on the door and patiently waited for a reaction, she didn't need to wait long. Mr. Briney opened the door and was surprised to see who it was. "May! Is that you?"

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Briney..." May smiled. She heard the cry of a wingull, apparently it was Peeko. "…And of course you too, Peeko."

"Oh-ho May you've grown! How long has it been…?"

"Fifteen years. Time does surely pass." The sapphire-blue eyed trainer remarked. She turned her attention to Maria and frowned. Memories of when Maria was but a little girl flashed before her eyes. _"Too fast in fact…" _

"Why don't you come inside and have a cup of tea? Tell me of your wild adventures as a champion these past years." The ninety year old man purposed, but was rejected.

"I'd love to, Mr. Briney. However, I'm in bit of hurry currently. Perhaps another day…" Promises and promises. There was so catching up to do with the people of Hoenn. Surely there would come a time where she could settle down for a bit and reclaim her past friendships. However, this wasn't presently the right moment.

"Well, alright then. But, if you're in a hurry what's the hold up?"

"My daughter, Maria needs to get to Dewford Town. Can't you sail her there?" May asked. "Well, if it isn't too much trouble! Seeing it's late at night, though. I can fly her there instead-"

"Maria. Oh, I remember that girl. She came a few days ago asking for directions. Don't you worry I can handle it. I'll sail your girl to Dewford." The white haired old man grinned. "Ahoy! For you, I'll go out to sea anytime!"

"Really? Thank you Mr. Briney!" May beamed.

"No, need to thank me." The man laughed. "Dewford it is, then! Anchors aweigh! Peeko, we're setting sail, my darling!" He rapidly hurried out the door, alongside with Peeko. The human and pokemon prepared to set sail.

The brunette woman swayed her attention towards Maria and latios, who were fooling around with each other. The two swiftly noticed May and they stopped themselves. May deeply sighed and approached them. She glanced to her daughter and asked. "Do you have any more questions? Unless you're going to have to hold on to them for quite some time."

"I do have one but… I'm afraid you won't truthfully answer it…" The auburn haired trainer shyly said. She glanced away from her mother, afraid of her staring.

"I swear over my heart, I'll give it my most honest reply." May gave a frail smile.

Maria exhaled, in and out. "Will you be there… W-when I'm finished with my journey! Once I come back home?" She burst out with the question.

The champion became wide eyed and viewed her daughter with most marveling eyes. Her frail smile grew stronger, however, her voice was just as weak as before. "…I'd be there. I promise." Maria sighed, she didn't utterly believe her. The girl had good reasons too.

"Maria that pokemon Maxie gave you…" May began. "It's his sons, Darricks… I'll give you my commission to deliver the pokemon back to its trainer. But, after that you're _not _to see that boy again. Do I make myself clear?" She directly voiced.

"Yes, mom…" The young trainer muttered.

"Now that we got out of the way. You remember about Granite Cave?" May started. "You're to gather information for-"

"Mom, don't worry. I have it all under control."

"If you say so…" The woman mumbled. Without warning, a loud and booming honk came from Mr. Brineys boat. He implied ready to put out to sea. May immediately granted her daughter a kiss on the forehead, and mounted latios. She cried out. "Please, do take care dear daughter. I love you!" And headed off.

"Love you too…" Maria quietly spelled out as she marked her mother's going. She profoundly sighed and went to take off on the Mr. Brineys boat.

* * *

It took some time for the vessel to get to Dewford Town. The boat ride was pretty smooth and wasn't so rough, which permitted for Maria to enjoy the beautiful scenery route 105 had to offer. Lanturns and chinchous illuminated the seas surface. Luvdiscs leapt out of the water with such grace, riding among the flowing ocean waves. Wingulls and pelippers soared through the open night sky, as they flew to their destinations. As well as Peeko flew amidst her species, but kept close to the ship.

Maria allowed the ocean air to blow against her pale skin. It felt bitter, yet soothing. The smell of the salty water eased her of all her fears and calmed her soul. She felt as if she was a small child again back in Johto, a time where she barely had any worries but was so keen on seeing the world. She remembered the times where she used to glance out to the sea, wishing for the day at which point she'll go on her own pokemon journey. However those pining days were over, and now Maria was forthwith on her voyage.

The more the young trainer thought concerning it, her journey wasn't what she expected as a child, actually it couldn't have been more far of it. Maria back then believed it would have been filled with excitement and eagerness. Honestly it was equally like that, but she didn't think there would have been so much dread and anxiousness put into the mix.

The very first second she encountered Corliss, she understood that her adventure would turn for the worse. Suddenly she was pushed into situation where really no person her age should experience. Of course, her mother stopped team magma and saved all of Hoenn. However, May was a highly skilled and confident trainer and in the end she became champion. Maria on the other hand, appeared to indeed be almost none of those things. She merely longed to _enjoy _her travel not worry over it all. She wanted to challenge the eight gym leaders, collect the badges, compete in contests, battle the elite four and afterward confront the champion. _Not _possibly accustom the same thing her parent did. But to her dismay, Maria was entrusted by Steven and May to go to Granite Cave and gather information on the legendary pokemon, jirachi. _Don't _even get her started on the case with Darrick, Maxie or even team magma for that matter.

Nevertheless, any time when the auburn haired girl looked out to the horizon, usually most of her burdens were swayed away. Therefore she told herself, once she made it to Dewford she'll simply relax for a while. The task she was given could wait.

* * *

"Land ahoy!" Mr. Briney cried out at the sight of land. Maria, who had apparently fallen asleep on the trip to Dewford Town, drowsily awoke to the sound of Mr. Brineys cry. She gave out a worn-out yawn and wearily got up on her two feet. She fluttered her eyes to get a clear vision, though as tired as she was it hardly helped. But she didn't really care. They had finally arrived at their destination, Maria couldn't be anymore rejoiced. Lastly she could get a good night's rest in a warm and cozy pokemon center.

Once the boat docked she hopped off and thanked Mr. Briney for the ride. "Thank you, sir for the ride… Though I don't know how I can repay you." Maria woozily dozed.

"There's no need for you to thank or repay me. It was purely a request done by your mother, because she had saved Peeko, I'll forever be grateful towards her." The old man avowed. "Now you're probably tired and need rest. The pokemon centers not far from here."

"Undoubtedly…" Maria muttered. "Farewell, Mr. Briney." She yawned as she feebly waved goodbye.

"So, long now! I'll be here meeting for you, when you require a lift!" He shouted right back so she could hear him.

Maria dragged herself across town to the pokemon center. The moment she found building, she marched right in and walked up to the front counter. She sleepily flapped accurate onto the worktop, this instantly caught Nurse Joy's attention. "Young lady you shouldn't lay upon the counter like that. So, for dear sake get off." Joy claimed.

The red-brown haired trainer responded with a loud and inappropriate yawn. Rapidly she became conscious at what she was doing, and lazily removed her head and arms from the countertop. "Sorry! I'm just really tired." She burst out.

Nurse Joy eyed Maria, and she saw that the girl was terribly tried. She decided to cut her some slack. "Do you need a place to sleep? Because we have a few open rooms, where you can stay for the night." The pink haired nurse purposed.

"Yes, please!" A short chuckle escaped Maria.

Thus Joy led Maria to one of free rooms. The woman told the girl that she could stay as long as she wanted, and if there was anything she required than it was just ask. Immediately Maria was going to go to bed, but something changed her mind. She grabbed ahold of one of her pokeballs, and set out the pokemon within.

"Ma-Marshtomp!" Her starter came out of its pokeball, noisy.

"Marshtomp, quiet. We don't want to wake everybody up, do we?" She hushed her pokemon and marshtomp muted itself.

Maria smiled and unleashed her second pokemon, numel. She wonderingly asked. "It's been awhile since you two ate. You must be hungry." She reserved and both pokemon cried in agreement. She then took out some poke puffs and gave them to the starving creatures. Jointly both promptly began to chow down.

As her pokemon ate, Maria couldn't help but feel something was somehow off. Precipitously it hint her, she took grip of the pokeball Maxie grifted her earlier and she thought. _"Presumably, this one must be famished too." _But the being within could be vastly dangerous and may attack her on sight, she thought. However, if that was true then why would Maxie assign her with it? Moreover, the poor thing was probably quite ravenous. Maria decided to let loose the pokemon, faithfully hoped it wouldn't eat her. It was merely revealed to be an innocent eevee.

"Eevee." The brown pelted pokemon provided a tiresome yawn. It glimpsed up to see Maria and offered a perplexed look. "_Who was this person? It certainly wasn't Darrick?"_ Maria presumably believed what was going on through pokemons head.

The auburn haired girl displayed a poke puff affront of eevee. The brown eyed pokemon quickly sniffed Maria before snatching the snack from her, and hiding behind marshtomp and numel. Both Marias pokemon noticed the newcomer and resolved to greet it. Marshtomp was the first to confront eevee, she welcomed him with a cheerful smile. Numel instead didn't seem to be interested interacting with the new arrival, nonetheless he introduced himself. Eevee was shy, but he felt taken in by their greetings and imported himself.

Maria watched the three pokemon be compatible with each other as they altogether ate. A sense of relief coursed through her, she was simply reassured that her pokemon got along with eevee. After all three of them were finished stuffing oneself, they sluggishly fell asleep.

The young trainer tirelessly laughed at the bare sight of her pokemon sleeping, but the laugh quickly died out. She stumbled upon the bed and gazed out the starry night sky. "Hopefully tomorrow will be better…" She yawned before lastly falling asleep.


	10. Chapter Nine

**A/N: This chapter was hard for me to write. Mostly it reflects on some of Marianns past and her current struggles. So, there's a bunch of drama in this.**

**Do be warned, this chapter may contain some violence. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything other than the OCs and plot.**_

* * *

**Chapter Nine **

**Brunt Shoulder**

* * *

"_Mom, look!" A young auburn haired girl shouted as she glimpsed off to see the beautiful sunset. May came scrolling over to her daughter's side to see what all the fuss was about. _

"_What is it Mariann?" The light-brown haired woman asked in curiosity. _

"_I said look!" Mariann cried once more, and May did what the child told her. She gazed out to the horizon, which was absolutely stunning. The colors orange, pink, purple and red streamed the sky. Each shade varied perfectly with one another. The sun itself peeked over the skyline, and its alluring shaft of light polished brightly and it mulled the air. This unqualified beautiful arrant scenery reflected upon the gleaming water, and which caused it to sparkle in pure bloom. _

_May admired at the silken backdrop. A heartfelt feeling overwhelmed her and a simple titter escaped her. "Dear, it's beautiful!" She couldn't take her sapphire-blue eyes off the setting, it was simply so divine to look upon. But Mariann pouted in frustration and tugged on her mother's clothing to gain her attention. _

"_Look harder!" The young red-brown haired child puckered, and she pointed firmer out to the distance. May merely listened to Mariann and glimpsed out even more, then lastly she understood what her daughter was completely stirring over. Dragonitis and dragonairs leapt out of the water and splashed in front of the astounding sunset. _

"_Mom what are those pokemon?" Mariann wondered in interest as she marveled at the mysterious pokemon that were presented in the outlook. _

"_The smaller pokemon you see are called, dragoniti and the bigger ones are their evolved forms, dragonair." May acknowledged, but she wondered what these beings were doing around in this area. Normally they're only found in the Dragon's Den in Johto, to her awareness. She never expected to see them in a place like this. Though she felt that it was quite odd, she didn't allow logic to ruin the bare moment. _

"_They're beautiful!" The girl stated as an over gleeful grin curled on her lips._

"_Yes… Yes, they're Mariann…" May faintly smiled. _

"_Mom… Can I ask you something?" Mariann shyly asked. She moved her gaze from the outstanding sunset and looked down to the sandy ground. She began digging her feet into the soil. She bit her lower-lip in nervousness. _

_May glanced over her shoulder and looked towards the child. She gave a feeble beam. "Of course, sweetheart. What is it?" _

"_Do you think that Dad's watching the same sunset?" Mariann questioned her two separate colored eyes stared into May's soul with utter concern. _

_May quickly thought better to leave the question unanswered, however she knew that her daughter would linger with the matter non-stop. Thus surprisingly the woman provided her daughter with the most honest answer she could come up with. "I'm quite unsure, sweetie. I haven't seen the man in many years…" She paused. "But, I do believe that he's looking upon the same sunset." _

"_Really…?" Mariann contested and her stare swayed to one of brief. May simply nodded as a response. "Mom, do you think I'll meet him one day?" The girl asked. _

_May acutely sighed. "Perhaps, Mariann… I reckon that's enough questions for today. Plus we should be heading back, it's almost dark." She declared as she looked out to the sunset, with each and every passing moment the sun lowered itself deeper into twilight. The auburn haired child saw no reason to protest and argue with the woman. So she tangled her small palm with her mothers and left the shoreline, but not without taking one more look at the grand panorama and permanently printing it into her memory. _

_Mother and daughter left the beach and headed for home. When the two both entered Olivine City, they saw that the urban was absolutely empty and void. Which was rather odd, considering that the city was usually filled with people. The streets were effectively hollow and uninhabited, and they would have been utterly dark if it wasn't for the street-lamps. However, the light was pretty dim and cloudy, so it didn't surely ease up the strangeness. It was remarkably silent, too silent in fact._

_In the silence, Mariann could hear the wind dance through the unfilled pathways. Apparently, a gush of air brooked passed her and it felt all indefinitely bitter. As a result, her hairs automatically stood up and she was granted goose-bumps. The poor girl shivered and quivered at the bare touch of the nippy wind. _

_May considered something was wrong, but seeing as nothing was in sight she pushed the thought to the side and continued on. Her main priority was to get home, and that was what she was going to do. _

_Awhile Mariann alternatively quaked in the bitter cold, rapidly her pace began vastly to slowdown. She tried to blandly keep up with her mother, but unluckily for her she was all too brisk to preserve. The grip she had on May dropped and the woman was too focused on getting home than to notice she lost ahold of her daughter. The red-brown haired child stopped in place and tried to regain warmth, nevertheless it didn't work. She was about to admit defeat, until her separate tinted colors settled upon a growlithe._

"_Growl-Growlithe." The puppy pokemon barked and ran up to the girl. Mariann was harshly puzzled and unaware what to do. Her mother usually told her that pokemon were nice and kind, but they could also be dangerous and mean, especially wild ones. She was quite unsure of this growlithe, though it approached her willfully and seemed rather playful. When growlithe used its ember, a little fiery-red flare was showed before Mariann and she instantly felt reheated. _

_A goofily big sincere smile spread across Marianns face and the canine barked in friskiness. "Growlithe!" Immediately after a few moments, the flare faded and the girl felt all bleak and freezing again. She trembled in the cold, however that state didn't last long because the pokemon used ember another time, but with much more power fueled into it. The flare was reborn. _

_Mariann was rejoiced and cheered in bliss, she thoughtfully embraced growlithe into a friendly hug and began to stroke its fluffy thick fur. It felt so genuine and earnest. Yet the moment didn't stay fresh and quickly the pokemon dashed off into a dark alley. _

"_Hey, wait!" The chilliness coming back to her, Mariann weakly called out to the growlithe. _

_The dark alley stood there, long, dark and menacing. It was just a gap between two old terraced buildings built many years ago but it was cold and uninviting. It was like a cavernous venomoth just waiting to gobble up anyone who dared enter it. No one couldn't see the far end as it had been blocked off by a large heavy oak gate many years ago to stop the thieves and misfits of the area cutting through to the wastes that lay beyond the rear of the buildings, the old boarded up property. There was a story about someone being attacked and murdered in the ally for the pittance in their pocket but no one knew for sure as it happened many years ago. Other macabre stories surrounded the dark alley but over years these stories had become more horrific so the real story was lost in the tale. No one liked the alleyway. It smelt strongly of stale urine and faces and things scuttled underfoot as somebody carefully trod its length. The walls ran with slime which covered the now long forgotten graffiti brickwork. No one liked the alley. No one used the ally except for the brave and the fool hardy for someone never knew what lay in its depths. The girl walked on._

_Those tales she heard did baffle her and gave her nightmares when she was younger, but Mariann wouldn't allow some freighting looking alley get the better or her. She thoughtlessly ran into the alley. She ran and ran up until she reached a dead end. The growlithe from earlier sat there glaring harmfully at her, and it wasn't alone. _

_A mysterious appearing woman, who was entirely clothed in dark shaded colors stood next to the pokemon. Mariann assumed that she owned the creature, but she was relatively uncertain. It was hard to officially read the woman's features, however, the thing that made most clear to the girl was her deep bloody-red eyes. _

"_Well, well what have we are? Hello, young one…" The bloody-red eyed female creepily smiled and took a small step towards Mariann. "…Tell me are you lost?" She whispered in an eerily yet soft tone. _

_The auburn girl quickly became scared. Each time the opposing woman stepped forward, she took a step back. She wanted to scream for her mother, but somehow she just couldn't muster up the courage. She was merely wholly still as stone. _

_Growlithe snarled at Mariann and bit the cold air. Its trainer disagreed with her pokemons methods. "Growlithe, dear please stop scaring the poor girl! She's already terrified." She objected and the puppy pokemon whined. "Oh, stop it!... Now, tell me girl what's your name?" _

_Mariann didn't response, she simply hesitated and remained silent. _

"_Don't worry, I don't bite. Well, growlithe on other hand does." The woman laughed, but the laugh instantly died out and was replaced by a bore. "My, my even at such a young age you look so much alike him… It's sad that the pervious champion's your mother… I do dearly wish you were my child…" She sighed and stepped closer to Mariann. She lowered herself to the little girl's level and cupped her cheek. "I do apologize, but… I can't let you go away unharmed…" she whispered into her ear. _

_Mariann panicked. "…mom… Mom… MOM!" She cried and quickly fled from the stranger. _

_The bloody-red eyed woman breathed. "Growlithe use ember." She commanded and the fire-type pokemon did what it was told. Growlithe shoot a flare towards Mariann and the fire landed upon her left shoulder. _

"_Mariann! Mariann, where are you!?" The child heard her mother call out for her. She couldn't reply or scream for her dear parent, she was too terrified and the fire on her shoulder spread further and further. It greatly pained her and it burned into her skin. _

"_Milotic use rain dance." Suddenly a rain cloud appeared in the star filled sky. Small raindrops poured onto Mariann, and the fire vanished. Though the threat was gone, the fire left her a brunt scar on her shoulder. From weariness she collapse onto the cold rocky ground._

"_Oh, my Arceus! Mariann!" May came rushing to Marianns side. She curled her up into her arms. "Don't worry everything's going to be alright! Everything's going to be alright!" _

_Everything turned black_

* * *

"AH!" Maria cried as she shoot out of the bed. She alertly eyed her surroundings and expected something to come out and attack her. But nothing did. So she was left in a rather awkward position.

Her two pokemon, marshtomp and numel and alongside Darricks eevee laid silently on the woodened floor sleeping. Maria glanced at the three and sighed. She gracelessly moved herself from the mattress and tried to soundlessly go to the restroom without waking anybody up. Luckily for her she made it.

Maria quietly walked into the restroom. She scrolled on up to the sink and turned on the water and allowed it to run. She then splashed some of the fluid into her face and dried it off with a waterless towel. Subsequently she drowsily looked herself in the mirror. The girl was an outright mess, her bobbed hair was all over the place, her eyes couldn't mannerly stay open, and the dark bags under her eyes made her appear as she didn't get any sleep, which was somewhat true for the most part.

The memory nearly haunted her every single night. It made her greatly lose a good night's rest many times. Especially since the day she went on journey it preoccupied her mind even more. She remembered the mysterious red eyed woman all veiled in dark colors. "_My, my even at such a young age you look so much alike him… It's sad that the pervious champion's your mother… I do dearly wish you were my child…" _Maria recollected every bit of the words she told her. _"I do apologize, but… I can't let you go away unharmed…"_ Who was this _him_? How was it sad that May was her mother? Why did she wish that Maria was her child? Why did she apologize and have to harm her? There were many questions that flooded the teenager's thoughts that she obtained a headache.

She abruptly drew her attention to her left shoulder, she carefully slide her white tunic sleeve further down her arm, and to unroll the burn scar. The scar had been red years ago, now it was more of a brighter pink shade. It was spread across her entire left shoulder, a bit on her narrow neck and dense chest. In size it wasn't too big neither too small, but it was meager enough that she could hide it passably.

Maria stared at the mark with uneasy eyes. She gravely regretted her actions that one unfortunate night, and the scar was a reminder of that hour of darkness that she would carry into old age. The girl thought she shouldn't be too hard on herself, because stuff happen to almost everyone and she was but a mere child when it occurred. However, if she didn't follow the growlithe into the alleyway, she wouldn't have meet the woman and be wounded for life, and caused May to become too overprotect of her.

"_Mother is just always so worried and heavyhearted when I see her. Maybe if I wasn't born she would be far more carefree and untroubled. For I seem to only cause her exceeding distress because of my existence." _There implied to be truth in her words, yet Maria forgot she also granted May happiness, bliss, love and much more. She clasped her face in her hands and intensely exhaled, sorrow overawed her. "Mariann, you're overthinking it again…"She muttered quietly as shook her head side to side.

Unexpectedly the sound of footsteps came padding over towards the depressed Maria. The auburn haired trainer removed her hands from her teary face and saw marshtomp eyeing her with a bunch of concern and worry. She managed to give the pokemon a scrawny smile. "Can't sleep?"

The mud fish pokemon shook its head. Of course, she got a good night's rest! She resembled to be reasonably glowing with energy, unlike Maria.

"Ma-Marshtomp." The pokemon cried at its trainer and dimly pointed at Marias scar in pure shock.

"Oh, this…" The teenager faked a chuckle. "It's nothing, girl. It's but a little scratch, really nothing to worry about." She walked up to marshtomp and patted her on the head. She supposed the pokemon believed her, though it wasn't that simple.

Marshtomp dismissed Marias hand from her head and protested against her master. "Marsh-Marshtomp!" She waved her long arms crazily in the air.

"Girl, calm down! You'll wake up numel and eevee." Maria argued, nonetheless the creature didn't listen and continued to shriek in disagreement. "Marshtomp I said that's enough!" She shoot up and raised her voice.

Immediately the blue colored pokemon admitted defeat, she grunted in annoyance. Maria sighed. "Please, I need some time alone. In the meantime, why don't you wake up numel and eevee?" The young trainer turned from Marshtomp and began to fix herself up. Surprisingly Maria was put to a halt, she felt something tug firmly onto her leg. She curiously glanced over her shoulder and grew wide eyed, marshtomp was tightly hugging her. "Marshtomp…" She uttered.

"Ma!" The pokemon wailed.

Maria grumbled in lose. "Alright, alright I won't dope over it…" She puffed up her cheeks and pulled back up her sleeve. "But that doesn't mean I'll get over it to easily… This scar's brunt into my flesh!" She remarked in anger and marshtomp yanked harder onto the girls leg, it was as if the pokemon was feeling her pain and hurt.

Though Maria tried her utmost to cope up her emotions and feelings, she'll always break down in the end. Currently now, she broke. Tears scrolled down her face and the sound of sobs leaked out from her. Her entire body became extremely weak and puny, she lost her balance. She instantly grabbed ahold of the sink and tried her best to keep standing on her two wobbly legs. To no avail: she collapsed.

The young trainer rarely showed her true colors. Presently she permitted them to expose. Frequently she aimed to be tough and headstrong, but truthfully she was soft and fragile. She yearned to be strong, however, that wasn't her. Justly she really didn't know who she was.

Wasn't it the reason why young people alike her went out on their journeys? To find out who they are?

Maria had been overshadowed by and compared to May her whole life, that honestly at times she thought she was some kind of carbon copy of the champion. The red-brown haired girl understood that she was her own person, and she'll have to discover her true self and her origins whilst on her adventure. But that was for another day, Maria felt she could only curl up and cry at the time. She did just that. She shamelessly curled up into a ball and cried until her eyes became waterless.

Marshtomp wouldn't have it, she trotted on up to Maria and placed a hand on the teenagers brunt scar. The wound was a reflection of all her problems, from the anxiety and to accepting who she was. The pokemon gave her a hug, she couldn't do anything but comfort the poor girl. She felt so sorry for her.

Maria granted a sob full of pure agony as a response. "…T-thank you, for being here for me…"

* * *

**A/N: If have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. **


	11. Chapter Ten

**A/N: Hello, everyone!**

**I know this is probably clichéd of me to say, but thank you once again! I thank all of who favorite, follow, read and review Star of The Seas and Lands. I am truly grateful towards all of you. I'm highly aware that this fanfic isn't so big or popular, however, I never thought so many people would like it so much. I can't thank you guys often! **

**This chapter's more lighthearted than the previous chapters that have been quite the opposite really. With that said, I hope you enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot and OCs.**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten **

**Brawl With Me**

* * *

After her demonstrative scene, Maria released all her coped up emotions and inner nature, she got dressed in her causal traveling wear and headed out. She decided to be slightly more open and honest with her pokemon and herself. Though she wasn't one to easily express oneself and trust others, so it would take some time. The young trainer was beyond exceeding to wait.

Maria unmistakably haven't spoken to or called her grandmother since she left for her journey. Therefore she thought to connect her or of some sort. Luckily, she was offered permission to use one of the pokemon centers video phones to ring up her relative, but for a certain amount of time, because there were other people that needed to use the machine as well. The girl did have her pokenav, however, alike always it was on low battery.

Maria swiftly dialed the number and waited patiently for answer. She legitimately required to talk to someone. Of course, she had her pokemon, but she didn't what to continually bother them with her problems. As smart as they are, she felt that the creatures are limited to understanding her feelings and that a human would comprehend her situation a bit more. Maria also could buzz up her mother or grandfather, nevertheless she didn't desire to plague them with her sea of troubles and for the most part, they're probably too busy with their duties. Thus that left her only her grandmother. The elder woman fitted the role perfectly.

After some moments passed, finally the auburn haired trainer received answer. "Hello?" The video popped up and Caroline realized it was Maria who called her. "Mariann! Hey, honey how are you? How's your adventure going?"

Maria nervously chuckled. "Hi, grandma… I'm doing well. My pokemon journey's coming along pretty nicely, if I do say so myself. I managed to defeat Rustboro City's gym leader, Roxanne and obtain the stone badge."

"You must be quite the trainer than. You already have your own gym badge. You youngsters grow up way to fast nowadays." Caroline paused. "Tell me sweet pea, where are you now?"

"I'm currently in Dewford right now." Maria answered. "I'm thinking of challenging the gym here and after that I'm heading for Slateport."

"Well, I wish you luck dearie. And you know the gym leader there, Brawly specializes in fightning-types right?"

"Yes, grandma I'm highly aware. I'll be fine, as long as I keep my team on defense." Maria smiled, but it promptly turned to a frown. She deeply sighed.

"Mariann, dear what's wrong?" The brunette woman saw that Maria wasn't in her usual headstrong and cheery mood, rather she was all gloomy and sullen. She was curious to know what was amiss.

"No, it's nothing. It's just… nice to hear your voice again." The girl tenderly whispered. "I miss you…"

"Ah, sweetie I miss you too." Caroline declared.

Maria chatted with her grandmother for a significantly long time. The girl spoke all about her rough goings and difficulties. The elder woman happily listened and once she was permitted to talk, she favorably laid down some enormously helpful advice to Maria. However, haplessly their converse was cut short when Nurse Joy told them others had to use the system. The teenager wanted to bicker against Joy so she could speak with Caroline withal, but rather she didn't and understood the woman's reasons. Accordingly she implied to end the call with her grandmother.

"I do apologize, grandma. But, I'm going to have to say goodbye." Maria thoroughly exhaled, she really didn't desire to end this discussion. But it had to be done. "It was lovely having this kind of conversation with you."

"Oh, it's always pleasing to chat with you sweetie. Remember you can call me at all times." Caroline smiled. Suddenly, she rapidly asked. "Wait, before you leave. Dearie do you feel any better regarding our confab?"

"Yes." Maria honestly answered. It was true, she did feel a lot finer after talking about her problem with the brown haired woman. "I feel a lot better." Through it didn't wholly mean that she'll have those depressing feelings haunting her in the back of her mind. Alas, alike invariably she didn't crave to hassle people with her hard knocks. She coveted them to see her as a happy person, more willingly than a miserable one. If she had to act as if she was altogether pleased to make the folk she loved merry, then so be it. Plus seeing the people she cherished glad made her blissful and she couldn't ask for more.

"That's good. Well, I wish you luck on your challenge opposed to the Dewford gym." Caroline beamed and waved goodbye. "Bye, Mariann. I love you!"

"Bye, grandma and love you too!" Maria blandly smiled and ended the call. She turned to the person who was impatiently awaiting to make use of the video phone and wittily said. "It's all yours." He sprinted up to it and began to hog up the device. Unexpectedly she gave out a light laugh.

Seeing as through she was done here, Maria walked out of building and headed for the towns gym.

* * *

Maria scrolled through the sandy streets of Dewford Town to get to the gym. Yet due to bad luck, she unpredictably accidently crashed into some kid. She didn't drop to sandy soiled ground, but she did hit her head pretty badly though. She rubbed her brow to ease the pain, nonetheless it barely helped. The young trainer immediately recollected her memory of the little kid and offered him a hand. He thankfully accepted and was lifted back up to his feet.

"I'm truly sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen! I-I wasn't looking where I was going! I'm so sorry!" The auburn haired girl burst out. Maria naturally wasn't watching where she was going. So, it was no wonder why she surprisingly crashed into this kid.

"I like what's hip, happening and trendy. I'm always checking it out." He bluntly said.

Maria was intensely shocked. She couldn't manage to say anything other than a. "What!?"

"Hey, have you heard about these new potion festivals?" The boy continued on. "That's right! Of course you know! I mean potion festivals are the hottest thing in cool! Potion festivals are the biggest thing happening where you're from, too, right?"

"No, I haven't heard anything concerning these _potion festivals_…" Maria really didn't know what to say. She had carelessly bashed into this boy, and he plainly started to speak of what's the _latest thing_. She simply considered to be straightforward with him. "I'm purely baffled right now. I mistakably bump into you and knock you to the ground! A-and all you have to say is stuff relating to what's _hip and trendy_!" She began. "No, potion festivals aren't the biggest thing, b-because…" She breathed. She was just probably taking this way too seriously. Still it was entirely mind-blowing how he didn't seem to take notice of Marias mistake.

"Huh?! It's not the hip and happening thing? Well, hey, you have to tell me what' new and what's 'in.'" He appeared to be somewhat disappointed, but merely kept a happy-go-lucky mood ongoing and asked her what was currently _all the rage_.

"Actually, pokemon are pretty c-cool… I guess…" The girl just came up with something without thinking.

"Hmm… Pokemon, huh? What's popular about them?"

"_Clearly this boy has been living under a rock!" _She thought and said. "Hmm… Battles! You can battle with pokemon."

"Huh? Pokemon battles?…" he paused. "…Oh! Oh yeah! I know about those! Pokemon battles, right? They're the coolest aren't they?"

"_Finally he got the picture!" _Maria lastly felt relieved.

"They're the hippest thing in hip these days. There's no way I wouldn't know about them! Potion festivals are so yesterday's news. Its pokemon battle's time now!" The boy cheerfully shouted and ran off.

"_Or maybe not…" _Maria stood there similarly to a sitting psyduck. She stupidly watched the boy depart, and it took her a few moments before she came back to her senses. The girl was pulled away from her idealism and pushed back to reality. She proceeded to the gym.

* * *

Once Maria made to the gym, she was shaken to see that the gym suggested to be solely pitch-black. It appeared intended as a darkened exercise gym with a lit central hallway with conveyor belts that restrict movement. The passageway as well confined switches on the floor that momentarily light up the side paths through the rest of the gym when stepped on, giving an opposing challenger a glimpse of the maze before they attempt it to progress. Furthermore, there were battle girls and black pelts that contenders had to battle before fighting Brawly.

Brawly's gym had put quite the fight, but Maria compelled it and managed to get to him in the long run. She firmly walked up to and faced the gym leader, who showed to be training with his pokemon by punching the air. He assumed to not take notice of the competitor and continued to punch and kick the air. She stubbornly addressed her presence, to conclude he finally remarked her.

A big goofy grin formed on Brawlys lips and he said. ""I'm Brawly! Dewford's Gym Leader! I've been churned in the rough waves of these parts... And I've grown tough using the cave at the outskirts of this town as my training ground, as well as using the equipment in this Gym." He greeted Maria. "So you want to challenge me? Let me see what you're made of!"

Thus the fight began, Maria selected numel as her first partner in battle and sent out the pokemon. Brawly returned the pokemon he was exercising with earlier and threw out a pokeball, and a well-known pokemon surfaced on the other side of the field, which, alike Roxanne's gym, was made fully of stone. Machop, are a creature that are commonly used in Johto by fighting-type specialists in and out of combat.

Maria hurriedly made the first move. "Numel, flame burst!" She commanded and the numb pokemon obeyed. He used the fire move and a bursting flame charged at the opposing machop.

"Machop, bulk up!" The gym leader ordered, and machop happily complied. The fighting-type became surrounded in a crimson aura and it flexed its body, causing its muscles to thicken. When the flame burst landed upon machop, it scarcely induced any damage.

The red-brown trainer snarled in slight frustration, but tried her best to remain calm. She then cried out her second demand. "Use focus energy!" Numels body became outlined in a red glow, and pokemon and trainer awaited for their opponents next move. Though Maria didn't know what Brawly was going to do next, she would just stay back and see. She was pigheadedly willing to be reckless.

"Machop karate chop." Machop arm glowed white and it chopped numel with the side of its opened hand. Marias pokemon did took quite an amount of ravage, but he disclosed to survive the attack and stood unyielding.

Seeming that numel had wholly focused much of his energy, Maria decided that it was perfect time to strike. "Magnitude, now!" And the rocky ground beneath the two pokemon began to quake. Machop cried in vulnerability. The move landed a critical hit.

"Yes! Way to go numel!" The young trainer shouted in cheerfulness. Once the move ended, a dust cloud formed around the opponent's machop. Maria presumed it fainted and was no longing standing, because it appeared magnitude dealt a lot of damage, however, it wasn't that simple. When the dust cloud was uplifted, Brawleys machop was still upright. She was astonished.

"Machop use karate chop once more." Maria hardly had no time to recover from her shock. She told numel to dodge it, nonetheless machop was merely to fast. The fighting-type hit her pokemon and numel fainted.

"Return numel. Thank you. You did your best!" She stated and sent out second pokemon. "Take to the stage, marshtomp!"

"Ma-marshtomp." The mud fish pokemon cried and was prepared for battle.

"Marshtomp use mud shot!" Maria ordered and marshtomp used the move. Marshtomp took in a breath and her chin expanded. She then opened her mouth and shoot out several balls of mud at the Machop. Opportunely, machop fainted from the assault.

The gym leader then released his second pokemon, Makuhita. Maria haven't seen this kind of pokemon before and out of interest grabbed ahold of her pokedex and scanned the being. "Makuhita's tenacious—it will keep getting up and attacking its foe however many times it's knocked down. Every time it gets back up, this pokémon stores more energy in its body for evolving." Hopefully she'll put the info to good use against Brawlys makuhite.

"Marshtomp mud shot again!"

"Makuhita arm thrust!"

The clash between both, marshtomp and makuhita went on for a while. In the end, the gym leaders was left standing. Maria was startled, marshtomp was her last pokemon. She was going to call Brawly the victor, until she placed her hand on rival's eevees pokeball. She purposed she could use eevee and perhaps win this battle. Though it was vastly slim and not to mention fighting-types had the advance over normal-types. She would take the risk.

"Go, eevee!" She sent out the evolution Pokémon and eevee founded himself surprisingly in a battle. Though Maria wasn't his official trainer, he seemed to be a human worthy of trust. Thus he would fight for her.

"Eevee use quick attack!" Eevee used the move, the opponent was to weary and tried from its clatter with marshtomp to dodge. Quick attack successfully landed and makuhita fainted.

"Yay! We did it!" Maria cheered and ran up to eevee, she softly petted the pokemon. "Thanks…" She thanked eevee as she patted him. She returned him.

"Whoa, wow! You made a much bigger splash than I expected!" Brawly laughed. OK, you've got me. Take this Gym Badge!" He happily handed the victor the badge, and she thankfully accepted it.

"Thank you!" She acknowledged.

"Hmm... You know what? I think you can make full use of this, too. I'm sure this will help your Pokémon bulk up muscle!" He said. "Bulk Up temporarily enhances the Pokémon's muscle power. The move boosts both attack and defense stats of the Pokémon. I can see your talent becoming a giant wave that causes a storm of astonishment with Trainers one day! I look forward to the day when I can surf your giant wave!"

"Well, thank you Brawly and I bid you farewell." Maria ran out from the gym and headed for Granite Cave.

* * *

**A/N: **

_**Review responses:**_

_**Verelan – Oh, It's completely fine and thank you! **_


	12. Chapter Eleven

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the OC's and Plot**_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven **

**Granite Cave**

* * *

As many grunts stressed and rushed through the halls of the team Magma headquarters, one in particle was leisurely taking it with ease. She walked instead of rushed through the halls. She fully understood why everyone was in such a hassle. They were all so caught up in there duties. Especially with the return of the boss, things were expected to be done to perfection and fast as possible. Everything was predicted to be running smoothly.

The woman was burdened to deliver some certain documents to the leader. Truthfully, when one was assigned with such an undertaking the papers would be brought to Maxie as quick as available. But these files really weren't of great importance. Therefore she thought there actually was no hurry. In addition, the boss was usually occupied in his work so surely he wouldn't notice.

When the Magma grunt reached the doors to Maxie's official, she prepared herself to meet the man, even if it was for merely a few seconds. She stood up straight and then gently knocked. She waited for an invitation in. Lastly after a few moments of waiting, the grunt was called in and she obediently walked on in.

The woman expected to walk in, greet the boss, hand him the papers and go. Clean and simple. But she didn't expect to experience a conversation between admin, Courtney and leader, Maxie. And from what she could hear, the two were talking about personal manners, mostly regarding of their run away son.

Seeing the two together wasn't something new, they were often founded side by side. At first their relationship was quite discreet and went unnoticed, however, after the dealings with Groudon their affection for each other developed. Courtney and Maxie started a romance. It would be false if one said that their affair was flawless, because they did fought and their courtship could be fairly rocky at times. To everyone's surprise, they somehow managed to have a child jointly.

"Courtney, please… If you may leave my presence so I can continue on my work." Maxie whispered in weariness. "I'd like to carry on with this talk, however, I'm in the middle of something as you can see. We can have this discussion later. Now, if you may…" He stood up from his desk and led Courtney to the door. She wanted to protest against Maxie, but she didn't. She eyed him with her purple eyes and gave him a look full of unsureness. She unarguably unwillingly walked out the official. Maxie watched his lover leave. He sighed before returning to his desk.

The Magma grunt stood silent and wordless. She as well watched the admin leave. When Courtney was gone, it left the air around them to become cold and bitter. She was lost in thought, until she was knocked back into reality by Maxie. "Yes, is there anything you need?" He sternly asked.

"I-I… Admin Tabitha told me to give these to you, Sir." The grunt handed out the documents to Maxie, and he took them from her. He briefly looked them over and softly placed the files on his desk.

Seeing as her job was done here, the woman was about to leave but was stopped. "Did I give you my permission to leave?" The redhead harshly asked.

"N-no, Sir!" She gulped and turned to face her boss, who was swayed the other way.

"You should patiently wait and listen to your superiors, rather than directly take action on your own command." Maxie stated as he tried to organize his messy desk.

"Y-yes!" She stiffened and her face flushed in a deep red color from embarrassment.

Maxie glanced over his shoulder and eyed the female. His standard strict look softened a bit. Out of curiosity, he asked. "What's your name?"

"Hmm… I'm Karlie, Sir." Karlie inelegantly said.

"Karlie, weren't you one of grunts that went to the Petalburg City gym to find answers on my son?" He continued on with the questions.

"Uh-hmm… Yes…" She frankly answered.

"Though you didn't find any lead on the boy, you did profound the existence of Miss Maple's daughter, Mariann." Maxie remarked. "You confirmed this awhile you accompanied me in Rustboro."

"Well, of course!" Karlie tensed. She remembered when she laid eyes upon the young trainer. She didn't know what it was, but something at the time drew her towards the girl. Perhaps it was the minor resemblance she shared with Maxie and Darrick or of some sort. Maybe she had a specific link to Darrick. "If I do recall, I did tell you of the girl. The girlseemed rather worthy of note. I thought she could be of use to find your child, Sir."

Maxie slightly nodded. He turned and walked a few steps away from Karlie. A deep sigh escaped him. "I have a special mission for you, Karlie." He paused. "I want you to find Mariann and watch over her."

The violet haired woman wavered. "Wait, you what me to go on a _special mission_? And keep an eye on this girl?" She questioned. "I'm sorry, but I don't fully understand the point of this enterprise."

"Of course, you don't for it isn't your reason too." Maxie directly claimed. "Now, do you accept or not?"

"I-I… Hmm…" Karlie thought long and hard before answering. "Yes!"

"Good." He uttered. "To make a few things clear. You'll report back to me every single day regarding of your progress. You're not to inform or speak of this to admin, Courtney and Tabitha. And most importantly, no harm's to come to the child." He sidelined. "Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, actually…" She began. "What happens if she sees me and knows I'm spying on her? Or it comes to pass that she encounters Darrick? And… Sir, why are you so concerned for this mere child?"

"I am entirely certain Mariann won't take notice of you, well, if you stay effectively hidden. I'll allow someone else to handle the situation with my son. Your task's to look over Miss Maple's daughter and keep her from any sense of danger, not Darrick." Maxie answered. "Why am I so concerned for this mere child?" He repeated Karlie's question. "That's personally classified."

"But–"

"That's all. You're dismissed. And do leave as soon as possible." Maxie ordered. Karlie bowed and quickly left without delay.

* * *

After Maria won against Brawly and acquired the knuckle badge, she headed for Granite Cave. Route 106 wasn't that long of a trail, rather it was pretty short compared to other paths. Once she arrived at the entrance to the cave it was already sundown. Luckily, if she scattered through and recovered the information as fast as possible, than she would surely make it back to Dewford at nightfall and she would reach Slateport at sunrise. Maria thought being a trainer was exhausting, but everyone who chose this path had to deal with it. Undoubtedly, the positive would always outweigh the negative.

Maria entered the cave unwilling. She didn't want to do some task where she would have to attain statistics and deliver the info, but forever; continually she didn't have much of a choice. So, the teenager decided best to find the data as quick as probable and get the heck out. However, unfortunately for her it wouldn't be that easy.

She looked high and low and searched every single corner she came across, hoping to find even a little spec of input on the legendary Jircahi. Though she appeared to discover absolutely nothing. Abruptly she did happen upon the beautiful ancient art of Groudon, which depicts events from thousands of years ago. It was fairly appealing and even after centuries it held up quite well, however, it wasn't what she was looking for.

Constantly Maria investigated and investigated the cave, and what felt to go on forever she lastly came to a halt. She fierily threw her arms in the air and howled in frustration. "Argh! There's just no end to this cave! It's hopeless! I-I give up!" She fell down to the rocky covered ground and gave in. She felt as though there purely was no to end to this puzzling cave. It seemed to go on and on, alike a maze or a labyrinth.

"_Well, not far from Dewford Town there's a cave, Grantie Cave. In that cave there should be some useful information. Go and endow that data. It could be of help later on."_ Steven words echoed through Marias mind. She groaned in annoyance "Yes, entrust a fifteen year old with such a task. Leave her to search a cave with no end and _not _give up! It's seems totally legit! Surely she wouldn't admit defeat?" She said in a greatly sarcastic tone. "Well, guess what I give up!" She rose up to her feet and roared out.

Maria was about to abandon her mission, until Darricks Eevee apparently escaped his Pokeball and stopped her. He protested against her from giving up. "Eev-Eevee!" The Pokemon yapped. The auburn haired trainer stood there in silence, she was just simply stunned by the fact that Eevee plainly came out of his Pokeball on his own accord. But, Maria implied to forget that the Pokemon wasn't formally hers and was instead her rivals. Therefore she didn't have complete control over him.

She swiftly snapped out of her own thoughts and turned to the brown pelted creature. She sighed. "And I assume you know the way…" Maria asked as she foolishly rolled her eyes, and Eevee happily nodded. He ran down a narrow path the young trainer didn't take notice of before. "…Of, course you know…" She muttered in irritation.

Maria saw no need to argue or quarrel with Eevee. She obediently followed him down the thin trail. As the two headed further and further, the passage became smaller and smaller. The young trainer had to crawl in order to keep up with the Pokemon. It was tight and cramped and presumably most people wouldn't make it through, unless they would get struck for eternity. But, Maria wasn't _most people_. Because of her small and short build she appeared to manage just fine.

Finally the awfully inflexible track stopped and trainer and Pokemon founded themselves nearby an exit, a hole to be pacific. Eevee effortlessly walked out the confined hole and awaited for Maria. With full force, she grudgingly pushed herself through the cramped hole and flapped onto the cold solid ground. She then dimly pulled herself up from the stone floored ground and stood upon her two feet. She curiously eyed her surroundings.

Mostly Granite Cave was stranded in chilling blackness, however, this part was engulfed in lightness. The presence of light gave off a warming touch. Above loose stones shifted, dropping from the ceiling, which caused a ringing noise to echo off the dense stone walls and ground. Nearby was a waterfall, a force of nature, both beautiful and brutal. A sheer display of aquatic colors tinted the area. Many various prehistoric painting and texts were engraved on the stone walls.

Maria was astounded by the unalloyed pulchritude of the cavern. She silkscreened the stupendous image into her mind. She immediately realized that she was drifting off, so she pulled herself out of own thoughts and pushed back to reality. She turned her attention to Eevee. "Well… This is a little embarrassing…" She scratched her neck and the Pokemon merely gave a taunting grin. "I'm sorry that I doubted you back there. Hmm… thanks for the help…" Her face flushed in the color red.

"Now, we should look for some info on Jirachi. I'll look over here and you… Wait, are you even willing to help me?" She asked the Pokemon, for reasonably it would be unfair if she forcefully made him help her. Eevee nodded in goodwill, he was more than willing to aid her. "Alright, then I'll start over there and you try to find anything that'll be of usefulness. If something happens cry for help. You got that?" She affirmed and Eevee nodded in understanding.

The evolution Pokemon ran off and began his search. The teenage girl started her pursuit amongst the waterfall. She didn't completely know what it was but something drew her to it. She saw that there was no way around the falls, thus she decided to walk through the pool of nippy liquid to get to her destination.

The girl didn't desire for her clothes to become wet and soaked. Therefore she stripped off her favored red colored small jacket and pure white tunic. She then pulled up her black biker shorts and tank-top. Maria took a deep breath and dived right into the chilly pool. She achingly swam from one side to the other.

When she made it to her objective, she uncomfortably climbed out of freezing water and took ahold of a rocky ledge and pulled herself up. She flailed onto the jagged ground all soaked and wet. The girl's vision was utterly wholly burry and unclouded. Thus she fluttered her eyes several times and moved to the side. She lifted herself onto her knees and looked at the ruthless yet radiant waterfall she passed.

The falls wasn't of a gentle sort, it was the kind where torrents of water poured over steadfast stones. Peaceful from a distance however thunderous up close. It was presumably the outpouring of water adjured cascades of equally powerful emotions in her mind and it pretty much took her breath away. It was simply spectacular, the one most magnificent sight she had ever beheld. But she wasn't here for sightseeing, instead she was in this cavern to find information on Jirachi.

Hence, Maria rose herself up to her two feet and observed her surroundings. She saw that the cave behind the waterfall was undividedly pitch-black, and she couldn't scarcely see anything. As stubborn as she was she adventured forth. But she didn't make it so far before clumsily tripping over a stick. The girl luckily didn't drop to the ground, however, she realized that she wouldn't get any further in this darkness. Thus she grabbed onto the stick and one of her Pokemons Pokeballs and sent it out. "Go, Numel." The numb Pokemon was freed and he drowsily yawned.

"Numel use flame burst on this stick." Maria ordered for her Pokemon to light a fire on the stick she held and Numel used the move. A small spark gushed out of Numel and landed upon the stick. From the small spark, a burning flare was born. The glowing embers leaped and coiled in a fiery dance, twinkling like the stars on a lustrous star filled night sky.

The torch she held caused a bright light to surround her and to help her see where she was going. "Thank you, Numel. This shall help me a lot." The auburn haired girl caringly petted the Pokemon before returning him. She continued further into the cave, but she didn't need to go far. She founded herself at a dead-end, she inquiringly lifted up the torch to see if there was something of worthwhileness carved into these earthed walls. She intensely gasped. She finally found what she was looking for.

It was a cave painting of the mythical Pokémon, Jirachi. It showcased the legendary to be asleep with its third eye, also known as its "true" eye to be wide open. Below the pictured Jirachi was an orb, which Maria presumed was the Millennium Orb. Above it was a comet, the Millennium Comet to be pacific. Beside the image was an ancient text. She figured that it was a description describing the olden work of art, but she couldn't tell because it was in some prehistoric language she didn't understand.

Maria remembered her mother telling her the tales of the Hoenn legendries, but the stories that featured the wish Pokemon were always her favorite. She recalled May telling her that Jirachi hibernates for many centuries, creating a defensive crystal-like covering as it slumbers. Once every a thousand years it awakens for seven days, however it can also be woken if sung to by a voice of purity. When awaken it uses its third eye to absorb the energy of the Millennium Comet, which it needs for hibernation.

The young trainer forevermore dreamt of meeting Jirachi. She would always wish for the most silliest of things like sugar filled sweets, drawing equipment, a Pokemon and so forth. But there was repeatedly one thing she wanted above all else, to know who her father was. However as the years passed and as Maria grew older that wish began to differ, though really she never stopped hoping it would come true.

Maria speedily scattered through her bag. She founded her camera and took pictures of the ancient painting and text, so she could show her mother and Steven what she had found. After Maria was done taking photos, she left the hidden cavern behind the waterfall, swam across the water and back to her belongings. Even though when she came out of pool she became all the more damp, she didn't mind and she took on her dry and warm clothes. She called out. "Eevee, I have founded what I needed! We're leaving!"

The brown furred Pokemon came on running over to Maria, he happily wagged his big fluffy tail and surprisingly held something in his mouth. She oddly eyeballed him, and out of interest took the thing he had in his mouth away from him. Eevee allowed her to take it, he didn't complain or argue. She curiously observed the object.

"It's a rock." Maria slowly said. She glanced over to Eevee and eyed him strangely. Though the item had a unique glint to it. It was still a rock and she thought it wasn't anything too interesting. But, she decided to hold onto it and placed into her bag. Who knew, it could be of use later on.

Maria thanked Eevee for his help and returned the Pokemon into his Pokeball. With a second to spare, she left Granite Cave.

* * *

When Maria had arrived at Dewford Town it already nightfall, just like she predicted. The girl walked through the sandy roads of town and to the docks, where Mr. Briney awaited her. She tiredly scrolled up to the man and gave a feebly smiled. "Mr. Briney could you sail me to Slateport?" She kindly asked.

"Ahoy! For you, I'll go out to sea anytime!" Mr. Briney cheeky grinned. "Slateport, is it? Anchors aweigh! Peecko, we're setting sail, my darling!" Peecko cried out in cheerfulness and he began to set sail. Maria docked onto the boat and watched from the distance as Dewford became smaller and smaller to her.

As vessel got further and further away from the town, a violet haired and gray eyed woman carefully watched the ship leave. A sign escaped her. "Well, let's see what you have in store for me little girl. I look forward to what it is." She slightly sneered.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve **

**Slateport City**

* * *

As the sun awoke from its deep slumber, a small vessel harbored into the docks. When the ship was formally ported, a young red-brown haired girl walked off the boat. She assiduously stretched her arms in the air and gave out a fatigued yawn. She then glanced over her shoulder and looked out to the sunrise.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Mr. Briney commented as he hopped off his boat.

Maria jumped in surprise and she grasped that she was struck daydreaming again. Hence she drifted back to realism and calmed her rapidly beating heart. She quietly said. "Yeah, it is beautiful." She nodded and agreed.

"Aye! We've arrived in Slateport City. I suppose you're off to see your mother?" The old man asked with a sense of wonder.

"Yes, of course. Wouldn't want to keep her waiting any longer." The Pokemon trainer stated as she grabbed her PokeNav and ring up Hoenns champion. She began to walk further into the highly populated urban, until she forgot to thank Mr. Briney for the ride. She swiftly turned around and cried. "Oh, I forgot to thank you for the lift. Well, containing a man of your age I imagine that it was pretty hard getting me here."

"Ho-ho it was no problem. Actually, I feel quite well dispute my old age." The ninety year old man grinned.

"Right…" Maria muttered. For her it was rather hard to believe that Mr. Briney was really ninety year old man that was still able to sail across seas. But she couldn't honestly complain or criticize against him sailing because of what he is. Instead she admired and appreciated his work, and thanked him for the ride.

Thus the girl awkwardly waved goodbye and headed for Slateport City. Whilst she sauntered she thought. _"Alright, I'll just show the pictures I took in Granite Cave to Mom and hopefully I'll be done with this problem concerning Corliss." _Maria dreamed that after she showed her mother the pictures, confidently it would be enough information for May and Steven, that she would surely be able to normally carry on with her journey alike any other trainer.

She acutely sighed and pushed the overflowing thought aside, and continued on.

* * *

Slateport was unquestionably a very bustling and lively city. It was a massive, intricate, maze of earsplitting streets and alleys. Tons of people filled and stormed the roads of the place. To Marias dismay, Slateport certainly appeared to be greatly energetic and noisy, and for someone who vastly favored quietness over loudness, undoubtedly this port city wasn't meant for her. Though unarguably the smell of the urban was fresh and salty, and it reminded the girl very much of her old hometown, which she terribly missed at times.

Whilst Maria scrolled through the colorful city, she took up her PokeNav and called her mother. She slowly dialed the number and held the device up to her ear. Honestly, she didn't really desire to talk to the champion, but alas it had to be done. So, she good-naturedly waited for an answer. After some intensely long moments she was granted a reply. "Hello, Mom. You there?"

"Maria! Is that you dear? Tell me, how are you?" May said in an allayed tone.

The teenager hesitated before she responded. "Yes, it's me." She lingered. "And there's no need to worry, I'm fine." Knowing the woman, Maria predicted that May was most likely worried for her and it was almost like this every single time she rang up her mother. Though she did understand the champion's reasons and concerns, Maria wished that May wouldn't get too paranoid about it and it especially got on the girls nerves.

"Sweetie, you wouldn't happen to be in Slateport already?" May asked in curiosity.

"Well, actually I do happen to be in Slateport." The auburn haired trainer's lips curled into a small playful smile.

"Oh, that's wonderful." The brunette woman remarked. "How about we meet each other at the market place? How does that sound?"

"That sounds good. I'll see you there." Maria shakenly admitted.

"Alright, hon I'm going let you go. Bye-bye." May bided farewell to her child and hanged up.

Once the call ended, Maria took her PokeNav and placed it back into her bag. A heavy sigh escaped her. The sigh fluttered in the winds similarly to a butterfly draped with a fraud amount of colors. Anxiety and fear streamed through her entire body. She flustered in quivers and shivers. Her whole body shifted in weakness. She tried to dismiss the dreadful feelings, however they overpowered her. Thus she thought go against herself and ignore this awful state of mind. She timidly ambled through the crowded streets of Slateport to get to the market place.

* * *

When she arrived, Maria saw that the market was filled with much hustle and bustle. Footpaths were packed with stalls that sold Dolls, TMs, Incenses and much more. People huddled around the shops, bumping into one another. Lovers scrolled hand in hand, casually browsing, whilst housewives hurried and haggled over the prices of exotic fruits and other imported merchandise, with vendors of various nationality.

The girl uncomfortably pushed on through the huge flock of folk. She searched the whole area, but she couldn't find her mother. She kept up the pressure and continued to look. After much seeking, Maria gave up. She was to try and call her parent, however it wasn't intended, once she meet eye to eye with May.

The mismatched eye colored trainer strangely eyeballed the woman, as she walked up to her. She blunt out said. "What are you wearing?" She mouthed.

May blinked her sapphire-blue eyes and raised an eyebrow in puzzlement. She glimpsed over her clothes. She was cloaked in casual wear, rather than her usual classy champion attire. She wore a dark tinted blazer, underneath was a snowy-white blouse, with a bright red capris and flat shoes. Lastly some sunglass to hide her identity and her favorite sheer red silky scarf. "It's a disguise." May declared.

"A _disguise?_" Maria didn't buy it. Her mother's way of camouflage was simply terrible. Though she did appear somewhat different in style with being casual instead of classy. But the veneer was too dang poor. Someone at least a mile away could tell she was Hoenns champion.

"Yes, _a disguise_. I'm trying to go around unnoticed. I rather not get stormed by people awhile spending precious time with my beautiful daughter." May self-confessed.

The young Pokemon trainer couldn't keep it in anymore. She without warning burst out into laughter. May was founded bewildered.

"What! Is there anything wrong with it?"

After some moments, Maria finally calmed herself, though she was still chuckling bit by bit. "I-I'm sorry I-I can't help myself… But, Mom looking fashionable doesn't always make for a good cover. Appearing like that, the press is bound to notice you." She chuckled. "How about you lose the red scarf. You continuously wear it all the time. It is as though it's your trademark."

"I-I…" May became wordless. She slowly moved her hands up to the neckwear. The scarf was nicely wrapped twice around her scrawny, elongated neck and still both ends ornamented down her legs almost as far as her ankles: on a rainy, muddy day she would most likely get the two tips wet and dirty. It had the appearance of a scarf veiled with a sleek crimson dyed fabric.

The middle-aged woman's grip on the scarf surprisingly tightened and her entire body stood frozen. She was deep in thought, thinking back to when she received the muffler as a gift. But immediately she knocked out of her idealism and back to reality. May glanced to Maria in rejection. "The scarf stays." She candidly said.

The scarf was extremely special and cherished to her mother, and Maria would probably never understand why. The girl always saw May with it and she clearly didn't know why she wore it all the time. Surely, the woman had plenty of other scarfs, however she never sported them. Maria decided best to not dwell on the subject and therefore she replied. "If that's what you want, then so be it." Shortly afterwards it was followed by a very quiet groan.

May nodded. "Maria, sweetie. How about we-" She was to say something, but she was unluckily cut short.

"Wait! Isn't that champion May!?" Some random person from across the market cried out loud.

Quickly the Pokemon champion out of curiosity turned around, only to see tons of people eyeing her in shock. "Oh, no!" She growled in frustration. All she wanted for was to spend quality time with her daughter, not get stampeded by a wave of the public. But, in reality her yearning was merely a long shot and nearly everywhere she adventured she would get stormed.

Maria grew frightened and racked unmoving in place. She uneasily forenamed. "Mom!..." Her blue and brown eyes worriedly widen as she saw people fearlessly charged at them. Speedily, May reacted by taking her child's hand and running away from the hurricane of humans. Though unfortunately they were both stopped by a news reporter joined with a cameraman, who were both seemingly hoping for an interview.

"Miss Maple, can we have a few minutes of your time?" Jointly, mother and daughter shook their heads in objection, but the reporter wouldn't have it. Hence she continued to ask questions. "Tell me, who's this young girl with you? Is she the girl who has been appearing in the news lately? Is she your sister, cousin, niece or perhaps maybe daughter even? If so, who's the father? Is she the reason why you left Hoenn in the first place-" The newscaster was interrupted.

"Yes, she's my daughter and she's the girl who been showing up in the broadcasts recently! And the rest's classified information!" May unexpectedly snapped in annoyance and angrily brushed passed them.

While parent and child drew further and further from the announcer. She bitterly screamed. "You can't run forever! The people of the Hoenn region what answers! They'll get them eventually, sooner or later!"

Though May just kept up her pace and sustained through the busy market. She fairly didn't seem to care or even bothered by the reporter's harsh words, but it couldn't have been any farther from the truth. Honestly, she severely took those words to heart. She knew that ultimately she couldn't run away forever and she would have to face her problems one day. Yet exactly this actually wasn't the ideal time to come out and confess. That left her with the questions, when's it the right time to come clean? And will it ever come? A swarm of questions spun in Mays mind and she was tiredly sick of all this waiting for the _right _time to surface along with the guilty truth. During all this waiting, she grew more unpredictable and stubborn. This caused her to act as such she did presently.

As Maria persevered with her mother. She was deeply stunned by what the champion merely did. She never expected for her mother to say anything regarding her. The woman tried hard for so many years to keep her daughter a secret, however a few moments ago she plainly directly said she was her child. Clearly Maria wasn't aware of what was going on with May, but it was entirely well-defined that something was troubling her. The girl was too darn confused and astonished that she couldn't manage to ask what was bothering her protector. She silently allowed for May to drag her across Slateport, until they lost the crowd.

* * *

Together May and Maria ran into a café. The restaurant was small and huddled elate among the huge city buildings. Rich under the sunny sky, it hunched itself, peace-loving against the brightness. Outwardly lots of people went into the building to get a coffee or sandwich. The half of dozen customers glimpsed up as the door swung open, heralded by a gentle push of soothing wind. Alike the outside, the interior was most earnest and jolly, vivid lights and jazzy walls. The customers returned to their discussions once the door swayed closed behind the new entrants and the outside world was forgotten.

Both the two new intakes quickly found a table and sat themselves. May felt a sense of relief run through her as she saw that nobody came rushing towards her and the feeling of distress was slightly lifted. Marias previously raging shock calmed and lastly she had the perfect opportunity to question her mother. But when she was precisely going to ask, May apparently out of interest took up her PokeNav and look at the BuzzNav.

It featured the short and irritating interview the champion had with that annoying reporter from earlier. "Obviously our champion, May Maple wasn't willing to answer the questions she was asked. However, she did say this: Yes, she's my daughter and she's the girl who been showing up in the broadcasts recently! And the rest's classified information!" It showed a clip of what May said, and the brunette grew even more maddened.

"It implies that the teenager that was with her is her daughter. And she's the young girl who has been appearing in the news lately. Sadly May wouldn't give us any other answers and after she merely left in a blink of an eye. But that only leaves us people of Hoenn carving and hungry for more responses. Why did our beloved champion leave? Where did she go? Is this girl the reason why she abandoned us?-" May shut off her PokeNav and groaned in frustration.

"Ignorant pricks!" The thirty-three year old woman hissed under her breath. _"I already have enough drama in my life. I don't need the press to_ _know everything that's going in it, and for what… All for just some juicy gossip. No, wonder why Steven didn't like being seen in public to much…" _She thought.

"Hmm… Mom are you okay?" Maria shyly asked as she saw her mother was deep in thought and didn't want to get on her nerves. However, the young trainer coveted to know what was wrong with her.

"Huh…" May looked to Maria in bewilderment. Quickly she realized that she was dozing off again. "I'm just stressed out, sweetie. There has been a lot on mind recently. But I assure you that I'm perfectly fine."

"Mom I'm serious you have been acting more and more paranoid lately. I'm worried and concerned for you. So I'll ask again. Are you okay?" Maria spoke with a bunch of care and unease for May.

"Mariann I'm perfectly fine. Just like I told you before, I'm merely stressed out that's it. I rather not talk about this anymore." The woman acknowledged. She didn't desire to speak of her problems. She had a lot on her plate and she didn't want to drag Maria down into it. Presumably, the girl already had enough difficulties of her own. Hence, May swiftly changed the subject. "Now, did you find any data while at Granite Cave?"

"Yes…" The auburn haired trainer voiced in guilt. She should have pushed her mother to her limits until she broke and confessed her sea of troubles. Alas she didn't and it killed her knowing that May wasn't being completely honest with herself. She was pushing aside the promise they made together many years ago. Yet, she dutifully handed the champion the camera, and allowed her to stream through it.

"This is exactly what we need. Thank you, dearie! This is absolutely splendid!" May coursed through the album of pictures Maria took whilst at Granite Cave. She smiled in delight and praised her child.

The young Pokemon trainer grunted. "It's hardly something worthy of praise…" She turned her gaze and glanced to the wooden floor. She bashfully asked. "Mom, may I go to the restroom?"

"Of course, sweetie." May cheery grinned.

Having her mother's permission, Maria hurriedly stood up from her chair and rushed to the restroom. On her way she accidently bumped into a waiter, who headed for their table, however she brushed it off and sincerely apologized. But, when she reached the door to the ladies washroom she stopped herself. She paused and thought for a quick moment. Unexpectedly, she turned and left the building.

* * *

Maria needed some air and especially she required to get away from her mother. She simply couldn't handle the woman's dishonesty. Thus without saying a word to May, she decided to go out for a little scroll in the city. Of course, she was vastly aware if people noticed her they would most likely storm her. Therefore she putted her hood up and hoped nobody would recognize her.

As she was out on her walk, she nosily visited the Oceanic Museum. Undeniably, she paid an entrance fee of fifty to enter the museum. She nosed around the building, gathering much information of the ocean. After she was finished with the first floor, she climbed the stairs up to the second floor.

The young Pokemon trainer thought there laid more interesting and fascinating data. She looked at every single sort of facilities they had to offer. She was almost done at the gallery and was going to back to her mother, but she suddenly stopped herself. She glanced over her shoulder and saw a full 3d model of the Hoenn region. A small chirpy smile spread across her thin lips and she searched the map, looking for Littleroot Town. She traced all the routes she walked upon, until her finger reached Slateport.

Abruptly the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the room. Maria heard the footsteps come closer and closer. She curiously tilled her head slightly to the side, to see who was coming towards her. She saw that the person was an old aged man. The auburn haired teenager presumed that this was Captain Stern, the person Steven told May to give a letter too about a week ago.

"You must be Mariann. May's daughter. Am I correct?" He said.

Quickly Maria spun around and swayed her attention to the captain. "Yes, I'm Mariann. But call me Maria." She stated. "You must be Captain Stern. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Likewise, Maria. I see that you're enjoying my museum, are you not?" He inquiringly asked.

"Certainly. I never knew the ocean could be so enthralling." Her smile grew even larger. "I definitely learned some new things today."

"Well, that's good to know. It's always nice to see you youngsters willing to learn." Stern gleefully aforesaid.

Maria soundlessly sighed. She looked from the man and down to the floor. She softly said. "Right… Actually, I better get going. I don't want to worry my mother any more than she probably already is." She involuntarily assumed. As much as she loved her dear mother, she truthfully didn't yearn to confront the woman. Yet alike always, she really didn't have a choice. Therefore she bided farewell to the captain, but unexpectedly she was halted.

"Leaving so soon, are we? Now, now Mariann that's no fun. At least say hi." A voice filled with wickedness and mischief echoed throughout the entire second floor.

Apparently Marias heart halted. Her blue and brown eyes were fiercely widened. Supposedly she stopped breathing. Color drained wholly from her face, white as sliced bread, white as a ghost, white as a sheet. She was rigid, rooted to the spot, utterly frozen. Her whole body shook and sweated cold sweat. She was too scared to comprehend, incapacitated with fear. However, she managed to gather some strength and she dryly whisper. "…Corliss…"

A nasty sneer crept upon Corliss's lips. She profoundly eyed the teenager, disappointed to see that she wasn't facing her. "Dear, Mariann am I that dreadful of a person that you can't even look at me? Oh, I'm so hurt." She sarcastically said.

Maria couldn't breathe, it felt as if someone was choking her. Her heart began to race and all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and wait for somebody to save her. But she was too scared to call for help. A choked cry for aid forced itself up her throat, though she couldn't manage to speak.

Horror flew over her veins like a carp through a river, but she couldn't move a single muscle, not even to scream. Her absolute fear completely paralyzed her, and she thought about running away, or simply moving a bit, however the more she minded on it, the deeper she felt discouraged and utterly terrified.

She didn't remember being this scared in her life. And that was just the beginning. That idea only made it worse. If that was even possible.

The red-brown haired girl gained some courage and she affrightedly revolved. "What are you doing here?!" Lastly Maria spoke up.

Corliss impishly chuckled. "You see, Mariann the captain here has something I desperately need. I'm _not _leaving until I get it. Be it by, violence or persuasion. Though I do prefer the latter. I don't want my hands to get all dirty." She turned her attention from Maria and to Captain Stern.

"What? Who, me?!" The older man panicked.

"No! I won't let you! You'll have to go through me first!" The girl dashed right in front of Stern, and blocked Corliss from him.

"Haven't you learned from last time?" Corliss sighed in dissatisfaction. "Please do step aside." She demanded with much fury.

"N-no! I said no! I won't let you harm him!" Maria growled back.

"Most assuredly, Mariann I don't mean to injure the man. Only to talk to him." Corliss claimed. She took a small step forward, still the teenager continued to shield Stern from her. Immediately the pink haired woman saw the burning valor within Marias eyes. A smirk formed on Corliss's face. "Humph. Though you're but a meager girl, your eyes tell me of your fiery undying determination. My heart's surprisingly rapidly pounding in my chest…"

"I challenge you, Corliss to a Pokemon battle!" The young trainer roared out, and grabbed ahold of one of her Pokemons Pokeballs.

Corliss bloody-red eyes widen in shock. And thus the three of them stood their absolutely silent.

Maria became intensely uncomfortable about the quietness. Silence gnawed at her insides. It hung in the air like the suspended moment before a falling glass shatters on the ground. The stillness was like a gaping void, needing to be filled with sounds, words, anything. The silence was poisonous in its nothingness, cruelly underscoring how vapid their conversation had become. The silence was eerily unnatural, like a dawn devoid of birdsong. It clung to them like a poisonous cloud that at any moment could choke the life from them. It seeped into their every pore, like a poison slowly paralyzing them from either speech or movement.

After some time the silence finally broke, and a loud booming laugh filled the air. Corliss howled in laughter. She humorously snorted. "A _Pokemon battle_? Oh, you never seem to boor me." She clasped her hands together and she started to slowly walk towards Maria. A devilish leer was placed on her lips. "May I recall, the last we fought you plainly whited out, Mariann."

Corliss was so close to Maria that she could nearly kiss her. Though that didn't happen, instead the older female cupped the younger females face and stared her in the eye. They both strangely stayed like that for many lengthy seconds, till Maria sacredly asked. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" The sinful woman repeated the girl's words. "Years ago leader Maxie had a dream. A glorious dream for us, humanity. To increase the landmass of the world! The land... It's a platform upon which humanity stands. The land exists so we humans can advance onward and upward, stepping into the future... For us to carry on growing and evolving, humans need a grand stage upon which to stand. A land upon which we can tread forward... A land we can explore...develop...exploit... This is the premise for the growth of all human endeavor. That is why I, Corliss, shall awaken Jirachi and grant leader Maxie's wish! I believe that this will lead to a future of eternal happiness for him… That's what I want!"

"You're mad!" Maria cried out in terror and tried to shake off the ex-team Magma grunts hold of her. But it didn't do anything and Corliss's grip on her tightened. The pinked hair lady's smirk grew larger and she traced her finger down to Marias shoulder. She impolitely torn off the young trainer's small jacket, which left to reveal her burn scar.

"I remember ordering my dear Growlithe to burn you to a crisp. Unluckily, you ran off in fear and your mother Milotics putted out the fire. How old were you again, seven, eight?" Corliss dully said. "Though I didn't get what I hungered for, your death. At least you got marked with this awful scar and you'll have to live with it for the rest of your pathetic life."

"Y-You are the one w-who…" Maria horrendously muttered. Memories from the past hastily flashed before her eyes. The horrifying remembrance unpleasingly flooded her mind. She remembered crying out to her mother and running. Her entire body grew weak and feeble. She legs became wobbly and unsteady. She craved to run, but she couldn't. For she was facing her worst fear and it disabled her.

"Is it so vague…? And it only took you now to figure it out. Mariann you're very dull-witted." Corliss frowned in disappointed and she dreadfully pinched Maria. The fifteen year old painfully squealed in pain.

"Ow! P-please… Ow! S-stop…" Maria helplessly wailed in agony. Tears started to develop in her eyes and scroll down her cheeks. She barely couldn't tolerate the pain. It was just too much to bear.

"I can't stop! I won't stop!" Corliss snapped and screamed in anger. "It's your mother, May's fault why I can't have what I lust for! I can't have _him _because of your stupid mother! She made me stuffer for years! And for that I'll take away her pride and joy, you, Mariann…" She paused. "But… You're also his daughter and I don't crave to upset or outrage him. Therefore I'll _kill _his other child and you another day… However, I can't let you go away unharmed."

Hence Corliss suddenly slapped Maria hard across the face. The slap was as loud as a clap and stung her face. It had been an open-handed smack and it had left a red welt behind. She staggered backwards, clutching her face, eyes watering. But the blow was purely a distraction. Without a second to reaction, the girl was powerfully punched in the stomach.

Maria dimly coughed up some blood from the brutal force. The life fluid drained out of her in its garish red, her skin took on the pallor of a corpse. Her stomach felt sick and then one by one she lost control of her limbs until finally her head slumped. She could still hear, but she could control none of her body. Then she faintly collapsed to the cold hard ground. Everything turned black.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: I'm sorry that this chapters rather late, my life has been getting in the way and it has been somewhat hard writing this. What has it been a month since I last uploaded? Well, anyhow on with the chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen **

**The Hospital**

* * *

Accident and emergency, wide entrance with automatic sliding glass doors, ambulances lined up outside, paramedics wheeling in patients on trollies. The hallway had as much personality as the rest of the hospital.

The floor had a bright-grey tint and the walls were dove colored. Above, the ceiling was made from those polystyrene squares laid on a grid-like frame.

"_Here I am yet again…" _Hoenns champion thought as she bite her lip. She was worried. No, scratch that she was beyond worried. She was downright apprehensive.

After Maria had ran off, May became extremely fretful and vexed to know where she had gone. She searched all over Slateport, low and high, overlooking every single street and alleyway, until she came to the Oceanic Museum. There she had saw her daughter, Maria laying on the cold ground severely wounded and unconscious. Beside the teenager was Captain Stern, who knocked out senseless. The light-brown haired woman was deeply taken aback, however, she had no time to hesitate. She rapidly called for an ambience, and after some intense waiting they arrived. Hurriedly they grabbed both Captain Stern and Maria and rushed to the nearest hospital.

When there, Hoenns champion tried to persuade and convince the nurses and doctors to be alongside her child whilst seeing what was wrong with the girl. She begged and even pleaded, but it couldn't be helped and May was left in the dust. Therefore she devotedly awaited outside the room her daughter was caged in.

The stillness of the waiting room made May's blood cold as the brisk nippy air that crept through an open window. Bereft of any wind the leaves outside hung limp, until they fell of their own accord, there was no whispering sound or rustling. It was as though nature considered to allow her to rot away in the dark, not daring to breathe the reassurance she yearned. Then hurried footsteps and the squeak of a door brought her heart to race as fast as a gunshot. Her head snapped in an instant from gazing out of window with unfocused eyes to the rectangle of white formic the doctor would return from.

"Miss May Maple?" The doctor called out to May.

Immediately she answered without delay. "Yes?"

"Please, follow me." He said as he began to walk down the hasty hallway.

May was intensely confused. But suddenly, her youngster came to mind and she became absurdly worried. She quickly rushed on over to the man's side and tightly took ahold of his arm. She shakenly asked. "What has something happened to my Mariann? Is she alright? Please, tell me she's alright!" Dimly her grip on the doctor tightened and she held on, harder and firmer. And to the point, where she held on so solidly, she pitiably began to hurt him on accident.

"Madam… Please, if you may. It's starting to hurt." He achingly said, and released May's ahold of him.

Realizing what she had done, May embarrassingly and awkwardly replied. "I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, doctor. I'm just extremely frightened." She apologized for her actions.

"It's fine and completely understandable." The doctor stated. "But, I reassure you your daughter's perfectly fine. Now, shall we?" He calmly reported and presumed to carry on to the patient's room.

"Oh, o-okay…" May responded. Though she felt rather hasty to see Maria, however, she didn't hurry herself instead she followed the man and took her time.

Once they arrived at the room, immediately the champion charged in without a second thought. She pushed open the door and dashed to her child's side. Surprisingly, Maria was awake and no longer unconscious. Instead she was up and seating on the edge of the bed, looking out the close by window.

May instantly came to a halt, once her sapphire-blue eyes settled on her daughter. She was outright shocked to see her daughter awake, however, in a good way. When Maria was in coma, she lay as still as a brick. No, movement came from her. Not even the slight rise and fall of her chest. She was entirely still and frozen.

May drew a bit closer, eager to talk to Maria, but not keen on scaring the poor girl. Seemingly, Maria had been through a lot and probably was deeply traumatized. "Mariann… It's me your, mother…" She delicately said and slowly approached her.

The auburn haired trainer gradually swayed her glance bit by bit to see who was calling out to her. As soon as she laid her blue and brown eyes on May, she quietly uttered. "…Mom…"

* * *

Maria seat on the very edge on the bed, looking out the window. The sunlight was strong and brightly shined through the open glazing, utterly lighting the already white and flashing room, where she stayed. In the brilliant light of the sunny day. The girl couldn't even see the glass. The sun streamed in like a flamboyant guest, not waiting patiently for an invitation. No longer could she see the white vinyl frame, merely the shape.

There was absolute stillness. Silence filled the air around her, alike the subtle sea flowing calmly past without a ripple or a wave in sight. No gust of wind stirred the grass or leaves from outside. No clouds drifted in the great big sky of blue above. No water dripped or flowed from the nearby sink. Not a noise could be heard either close at hand or in the far off distance. Even the young trainers own breath appeared to die as soon as it left her mouth. It was an eerie sort of tranquility, so as an alternative of being soothed her senses became heightened. She felt like the prey even though no predator could be identified. It was as if the world were encased in a cocoon, a bubble, and there was no way out.

Apparently, when she glanced out the window, she somewhat felt peaceful and easeful and yet hemmed in. She didn't totally know why. But, maybe it was because she was trapped in the hospital and wanted to be outside and continue on her Pokemon journey. Though she did know that she was in the building for she had been out cold, and currently now she had just awoken.

Suddenly, the dreadful memories of last night came storming back. Maria remembered everything, from Corliss appearing and to the powerful punch in the stomach. Fear engulfed her. The feeling stuck to her mind like poison. And it implied to run through her thin veins and overtake her. The venom slowly began to suck the life-force out of her and sluggishly dripped down her back, but without warning, it abruptly faded away. The girl was relieved from the dire toxic, which in fact was her memories.

Unexpectedly, an annoyingly squealing creek sound came from the plain white painted door. Maria assumed it was the doctor, who was going to check up on her again and run some tests. Therefore she didn't bother to turn around and see who it was. Thus, she merely carried on to glance out the window and admire the sunny day, which in reality she couldn't truly enjoy.

The sound of footsteps unhurriedly moved toward the auburn haired trainer. The approaching footsteps had the dry noise of someone on solid ground: one who hasn't learnt to walk softly and in its place relied on the verges to muffle their steps. Each footfall was messily spaced from the last, no tempo at all. Whoever it was missed confidence, and was probably terrified. They were neither a threat or of interest. Maria didn't yearn for anyone else other than her mother. In fact the sooner it was back to being just her the better. She leaves - her footsteps as quiet as a silent Whismur.

All at once, the sound of the footsteps stopped altogether. The young Pokemon trainer still didn't trouble herself to see who it was, not even a little tilt of the head.

One more step was made, but it was vague and very short-lived. Out of the blue, it was though a voice of an angel spoke. "Mariann… It's me your, mother…" The tone of voice was sweet and melodious, for Maria it was hard to believe it was real.

"_Mom…" _She densely thought. The auburn haired trainer gradually swayed her glance bit by bit to see who was calling out to her. As soon as she laid her blue and brown eyes on May, she quietly uttered. "…Mom…"

Without a second to spare, May rushed towards her now conscious daughter and tightly embraced her. Whilst the mother poured her heart and soul into that one simple hug, Maria stood silent and still for some intensely drawn-out moments. Until, finally she couldn't handle it anymore and broke down into tears. The daughter cried and sobbed into her parents shoulder.

"Hush. Hush. It's alright. Just let it all out. Just let it all out" May whispered angelic and tender words while she comforted her child. As she spoke, Marias cries and sobbing grew louder and bigger. They stayed like that for a long time, up until the girl muttered.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to- I didn't know-" She cried and cried, until she could cry no more.

"Hush, Mariann. It's fine. Of course, you didn't mean to leave or you didn't know Corliss was going to show up." May did her best to comfort her. "All that matters now that you're safe. Safe and sound."

"Y-you're not mad or angry at m-me?..." Maria tried to stop herself from sobbing and tried to wipe her tears away. However, she couldn't hold herself together forever. The sobbing slowly began to arise up again, and as any times she tried to completely wipe the tears away, new ones would simply retake their place.

May sighed. At first she was a bit irritated and maddened that the teenager run off without a trace. Honestly, she was utterly far more worried than angry. Irritation and anger instantly drifted away from her when she found Maria blacked out. Presently, she was plainly happy and relieved that her daughter was safe and sound. "No, not at all." She softly whispered with a genially content smile.

The young teenager moderately shook her head side to side. "God! I-I'm so pathetic, weak, stupid and… and… and…" She profoundly hesitated. "I'm so sorry! It's my fault that all of this happened! I shouldn't have…" She halted in mid-sentence, finding herself to be too feeble and doleful to go on.

"No. No. Maria, hon it's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong." May began. "You're an excellent, strong and smart girl. And not… Not this."

"Mom! You don't understand. If I haven't left you alone and wandered off than I wouldn't be stuck in this situation. Hence, it's my fault."

Hoenns champion sighed, again. She slightly pulled away from her daughter and firmly took grip on her shoulders. Her sapphire-blue eyes stared at her. "It's not your fault. Instead I should take the blame."

Marias eyes widen in surprise. "Mom, what are you saying?"

"Maria, you remember when you asked me about Corliss?" May asked and Maria naively nodded. The light-brown haired woman gently sat down on the bed next to her child and carried on. "And you asked me why she hated me and became rogue. I answered that I didn't know… Well, I lied."

The daughter didn't say a single word, but she merely looked to her mother in utter astonishment. May awkwardly permitted to continue. "You see, Maria after I calmed down Groudon Corliss became riled with me, and she was unaware that Team Magmas leader had realized his falters. Thus, she bought it upon herself to further the goal of Maxie. She vowed that she'll have her revenge on me. Ever since than the woman has gone rouge." The champion began. "Two years after the events with Rayquaza and Deoxys, when I was about eighteen, Corliss, out of blue reappeared and started causing trouble. Unexpectedly, your father and I partnered up for a short time and defeated Corliss. However, we didn't actually take her down and in the end, she got away. Seeing that she was a highly dangerous person and sacred that she'll come back for us, your father and I separated. In fear, your father left Hoenn and with his family. Shortly afterwards I realized that I was pregnant with you, Maria. Immediately after you were born, I left this region and moved to Johto."

After May had made her big declaration by telling the truth, a poisonous silence filled the air around them. And what seemed to be forever, Maria finally spoke up. "So, is that the reason why you kept me hidden away from everybody?"

"Well, yes. I was only trying to protect you. I was afraid that Corliss would eventually find you and hurt you if I didn't do anything. But, that was completely foolish of me. I caged you up like a bird Pokemon, instead of doing what I was trying to do, protect you. I should have told you the truth in the first place. Therefore, it's my fault." May claimed and gently held her daughters hand. She apologized. "I'm sorry, Maria."

Maria found that there were some truce to her mother's words. She did keep her a secret of the public almost her whole life. The auburn haired sighed and informed. "Mom I'm not going to lie. It was pretty _damn stupid! _But, I don't blame you and you shouldn't either. I do kind of see your point in all of it nonetheless." She paused. "Blame Corliss, because she began this entire mess and my father as well, since he left you!"

"Sweet pea, don't blame your father. The man has his reasons. Plus, he and I didn't have the greatest relationship. He never beat or hit me, however, we did argue a lot. I was young and stupid… But, on second thought he was my first lover and he did make me feel utterly different and special, in a good way though. Also, surprisingly your father was great in bed. He would sometimes-"

Maria suddenly got all red in the face and she covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. "Mom! Please, I don't want hear about the time when you and dad… you know…"

"Oh, sorry dearie." May teasingly atoned.

Apparently, it became unsettling quiet and the embarrassment faded from Maria and she quickly became shy and bashful. May instantly noticed this. "Hmm, Maria what's wrong?"

The red-brown girl sighed. "Remember when you told me that dad already has a family… Mom… Does he know about me? Do I have any half-siblings and… Am I unwanted child to him?"

"No, Maria you're but the opposite of an unwanted child. You're very much wanted." May paused. "And in truce, I'm uncertain if he knows about you. Yes, you do have a half-sibling, a half-brother to be correct."

"Do you know him? What's his name? How old is he? Will I ever meet him?" Maria came running with questions.

"That's enough questions for today, Maria. Perhaps I'll answer them another day." May reassured her daughter.

"Oh… okay…" Maria softly muttered.

* * *

May and Maria talked and talked, for what seemed to go on for hours. However like always, the mother had to eventually leave her daughters side, because duty called. The girl hugely disliked that her parent had to leave her, but she didn't argue or object to it. But in the end, the champion dropped by every single day and with her she brought small gifts, so Maria didn't find it to be so bad. Her grandmother and even grandfather visited her while in the hospital. Though their visit was very brief, she really didn't mind since she knew they had an extraordinarily busy calendar.

Maria couldn't wait until she could leave the hospital and continue on her journey. Though May highly protested against it, as for what happened with Corliss sacred her to death. And it did take a lot of convincing, Maria reassured her mother she'll be much safer and she'll go home if anything occurred. Also that the police knew where the wicked woman was headed next, Fallarbor Town, in the long run they would find her and take her to jail. Ultimately, May was uneasily persuaded and she allowed her to carry with her adventure.

The young trainer stayed in the infirmary much longer than she thought necessary. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes into hours and hours turned into days. Maria tried to assure the nurses and doctors and leave, however, they opposed to it. She was getting sick of it all. Being her rebellious self, she decided to secretly leave when the moon was high and once everybody was asleep.

Thus during nightfall, Maria quietly sneaked out of the uncomfortable hospital bed. She silently tip-toed over to the desk right next to the mattress, where all her clothes and stuff were placed. She lightly grabbed all her clothing. Without another second to spare, she torn off the tacky hospital grown and swiftly changed. She finished changing by putting on her new red small jacket her mother bought for her. She then gathered all her things into her bag and grabbed her belt of her Pokemons Pokeballs, and placed it around her waist.

Aware that the front counter was most likely open and possibly a lot of people were there, Maria dangerously decided to escape through the window. She tried to noiselessly slide the closed window open. Luckily she succeeded and climbed out. Fortunately for her, she was simply on the third floor so the climb down wasn't too risky. The girl had done some similar things when she was younger, when her mother grounded her, out of anger she would stealthily sneak out the house by going through her window. Therefore it wasn't so chancy and tricky, but it was still vastly unsafe and she understood that. The minute Marias two feet touched the grassy green soiled ground, she bolted for route 110. However, she halted for a moment to merely admire the beautiful view Slateport had to show.

The night sky was altogether black and dim. The stars and moon were bright and sheer. The lingering light was obliterated by the rapidly falling night. The once salmon and purple sky transformed into a vast expanse of jet-black that flooded the City. An awning of shimmering stars materialized amidst the ocean of darkness. Some were dull, purely flickering into existence every now and then, but there was an adequate amount of glowing stars to illuminate the dark, moon full night. The sea glistened, mirroring the dazzling assemblage of sparkling stars and the luminescence from the restaurants and designer boutiques that lined the urban. The dim wind brushed against the water's surface, the ripples ruffled the calmness of the surface, and shattered the reflection of the nearby harbor.

Then the teenager abruptly felt a slight sting of pain in her stomach. She soundlessly groaned. "Argh, it seems that I haven't completely recovered." But, she really couldn't careless she would recover sooner or later, and a mere pain from the stomach wouldn't stop her. However, that meager pain made her reflect on the time she got punched her in the gut by Corliss. _"That is why I, Corliss, shall awaken Jirachi and grant leader Maxie's wish!" _And she remembered when the woman told her her plans.

Suddenly it hit her. "Wait, I'm the only one who knows of Corliss plans." Of course, there was expectation that Captain Stern, the police, her mother and Steven knew as well. Nevertheless, they didn't appear to be aware. Thus, Maria was probably the only one who understood.

"No, no. That's extremely idiotic!" The girl immensely disliked the idea of her stopping Corliss on her own. But, she was only one who knew of the nasty woman's plot. Hence, she felt that it was her duty to stop her. Though she was extremely rattled by the pink haired woman's plans, she was reassured by herself to continue forth and stop the sinful woman. She left Slateport and headed for Mauville City.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N: A special shout-out to both Verelan and Postiche. Thank you two for the amazing reviews **

**Other than that, I hope you all enjoy! **

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything other than the OCs and plot.**_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Hello Again**

* * *

As the sun began to drift into a deep slumber. The moon started to divide into an awakening. The heavens were caught in a confused mixture between sunset and night. Various colors entangled with one another. Red, orange, pink and purple: the common shades of sundown wonderfully infused with the dim blue and black midnight colors. A few bright shining stars faintly expended across the mysteriously striking sky.

Below the bewitching sky was Route 110. The route was a path that connected both Slateport and Mauville. The trail had a seaside cycle road, a very curvy and lengthy, elevated bike course stretching over the water and grassy track beneath, bestowing a shortcut for people who rather not walk through the grass. Underneath the cycle road was, a long, turned path over the sea. This passage was coated in patches of grass, which wild Pokemon hid in, nonetheless held a gratifying panoramic outlook of the ocean. In this route was Maria.

After the girl secretly had left the hospital, she decided to head for Mauville. She knew it was greatly foolish and unintelligent that she covertly got away from the hospital without saying a word and all. She felt awfully guilty and shameful for doing so. But, she was sick of unnecessarily being there for such a long time and she felt shut in and locked up. It reminded her of her earlier unhappy and gloomy life in Johto. However, she was but a mere girl who barely has little knowledge of the world. Yes, probably her mother and grandparents would be primarily shocked and somewhat disappointed for what she had done. Yet, Marias was aware that they would reasonably come to understand her reasons why she did it.

As well as the young auburn haired trainer was vastly rattled by the pink haired woman's plans, yet she was reassured by herself to continue forth and stop the sinful woman. Maria highly disliked the idea of her stopping Corliss on her own. Though it was extremely idiotic and very stupid, Maria would have to come over her fear one day. Plus she was the only one who knew of the nasty woman's plot. Of course, she could have told her mother or somebody. Like always Maria was a stubborn girl and wanted to do things on her own. She was quite prideful, and one day she would have to sallow that pride. However that day wasn't today and it was rather out of her reach in this time. Hence, she felt that it was her duty to stop her.

It had almost been a whole day since Maria had abandoned the hospital. Presently, she glanced at her PokeNavs small screen whilst she looked up the weather. "That's odd…" She silently muttered to herself. It was displayed on the screen that it was going to rain, but when the Pokemon trainer gazed up to the mixed colored sky there wasn't a single cloud drifting about. Maria thought what her PokeNav told her was completely, "Nonsense, lies." Thus she didn't bother to prepare for the upcoming storm, but instead she carelessly continued down the route.

But soon enough, it began sprinkling. Little droplets of water drenched upon Marias hair, skin, and clothes. The water droplets started to grow larger and fall more frequently. The light 'pitter patter' of rain turned into wet thuds as the bitter water rushed to meet the ground. The sprinkling turned into a torrential downpour. The coldness leaked through her gauzy attire and chilled her skin. The young girl's two feet were sloshing through the thick, slushy green grass. The once beautiful clear varied shaded heavens were fully covered with clouds, which grew darker and darker with each passing second. A flash of lightning sacred her and in respond she shrieked out of slight fear and surprise. She covered her head firmly with her hands and whispered words of comfort. The bone-chilling cold appeared to be unbearable in the howling wind and icy rain. The sound of thunder rolled through the area as another lightning bolt split the sky.

"Nonsense, lies… What was I thinking! Of, course it had to eventually rain today." Maria cursed herself while she ran across the grassy path and as the heavy rain poured onto to her, causing her to become wholly wet and soaked.

The rain fell down constantly like an endless bucket of water being dropped down from the sky. Maria struggled to find shelter of any kind, however there seemed to be nothing within her range. Unluckily her PokeNav read that the nearest Pokemon center was in Mauville City. So, basically she was screwed. Therefore she hopelessly dashed through the storm and hoped that her next stop wasn't too far away.

During the time she blindly ran through the rainy weather, Maria sightlessly bumped into someone. This time she didn't clumsily fall onto her bottom, but instead recoiled a bit and immovably held her ground. She shook herself as she tried to regain her consciousness.

"Maria!" Maria heard her name be spoken in an alarmed and concerned, yet familiar voice.

"_Wait, that can't be…" _She thought to herself as she slowly lifted up her head to see who it was. "Darrick…" She uttered. She felt that it was as though the devil himself had planned this vastly unexpected encounter.

"Oh, god Mariann! You're completely cold and wet!" The redhead brashly and shockingly said. "Here take this." He took his rain coat and surprisingly kindly offered it to his unknowingly half-sister.

"Huh. Wait, what! No, I'm not taking that on." Maria stubbornly protested and she pushed the nice and warm coat aside.

"God damn it, Maria! You're going to catch a cold!"

"N-no, I won't."

"Humph. You're as stubborn as ever." He hissed back and rashly toss his jacket upon his rival without a care in the world about her objections.

She then gave up. She sighed in defeat and arguably putted on the coat. All of a sudden she no longer felt the rain gushing down on her. She tilted her head slightly upwards and saw an umbrella above her. She didn't need to look at who was holding the umbrella, for she already clearly knew. But she said nothing and just merely groaned in loathsomeness.

It had been a while since Maria had seen Darrick. Though undoubtedly he hadn't changed in looks at all, from the glasses covering his strange purple eyes and to his boring black shoes. It was the way he acted that was entirely different. He implied not to be such a numbskull around her no longer, but in its place he was a little more caringand sensitive. It was odd and it made her skin curl. Bizarrely enough right now he acted as though he was her brother or something. That made her sick to the core and not knowing that the boy was truly her half-sibling.

"Why are you out here? Lurking out in the rain that is." Darrick didn't look at her whilst he questioned her.

"I'm on my way to Mauville City." Maria tried to keep her answer as plain as possible

"You were thinking of getting there in this weather? With nothing to cover yourself up in? Did you even look at the overcast for today?"

She recalled back to yesterday when she escaped the hospital, she had mistakably forgotten her umbrella back at the building. Thus she made a little white lie to conceal her story. "I forget my umbrella back home, when I was just starting my journey."

He sighed. "…You can keep the jacket then…" He embarrassingly said with a slightly red face.

"B-but-"

"Don't worry. I've enough money. I can easily buy myself another one." The redhead pushed up his glasses.

"You mean with the money you probably took from your father?"

"Hey! The man has plenty of green in his pockets. So, he doesn't really need it."

"Well, hmm… Thanks I guess." The auburn haired girl sadly thanked him with a confusing frown. She moderately began to saunter forward. This time the rain poured even heavier and harder.

Darrick at first didn't notice that the young girl had left his presence. Quickly, he remarked that she was gone and he hurriedly ran after her. When he reached her, he putted her to a sudden stop and rashly took ahold of her and spun her around so she can face him. He harshly asked. "Hey, you can't just walk away from somebody like that! What's wrong with you-" He bitterly said, but immediately he halted once he saw that she was crying. "Mariann…" He soundlessly uttered.

"J-just leave me alone." She stated while she fought the tears. She sacredly turned her back on him and began to continue down the trail. However, the teenage boy irksomely ran in front of her and rudely blocked her path. "Move out of way." She weakly mumbled as the tears sustained to fall down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" He asked in concern.

"I'm not telling…"

"Let me help you then…"

"No!" She bluntly said.

"God damn it! What is seriously wrong with you? What is your problem? I try to help you and _even_ be kind towards you! But you keep on stubbornly pushing me aside and refusing my offers! You're so frickin unmanageable! And for one god damn minute can you at least be reasonable!" Darrick began to lose his temper. "Why are you crying? There's no need for it! It makes you look much more weak and pathetic!"

Maria had tried for days on end to keep all her true feelings bottled up. But, she had been pushed to the limit and she couldn't hold it in any longer. That was when she faithfully snapped and lost all control. "You want to know why I'm crying. You want to_ fucking _know why!" She cried out in pure agony. "I had endured so much… So much… All you ask of me is why I'm crying!" She began. "All I longed for was a journey. A _normal _and _ordinary _Pokemon journey around the region ever since I was ten. Just like any other boring trainer. But, no that's not what I get! I get a pulled into some crazy woman's plan, she wants to kill and I almost got murdered by her!... I didn't ask for any of this, okay! But, why does it happen to _me? _Why? Why? WHY!... all I wanted to do was to go on an adventure…"

A single tear slid down from her warm, blue and brown eyes, followed by another one, and another one, until soon, a steady stream of salty tears flowed its way down her pale cheeks, releasing the sadness and sorrow that has been held inside of her for all this time but still she did not make a sound. After some silence, the girl, let out a heart wrenching wail, that was followed by a series of blatant tears. One would ask. Is it better to rack your body with noisy sobs and let the world know of your pain, or to slowly release your emotion within yourself with silent tears? Maria was unexpectedly both at the same time.

Darrick stood there completely silent, both utterly amazed and stunned by her sudden outburst. It seemed to be entirely surprising to coming of his rival. She implied to be person who _tried _to look tough and rough, though really deep down she was actually delicate and fragile, and in the end she'll never give up or contain her true feelings. But, now that he saw Maria snap and confess her true feelings. He felt that he was absolutely wrong about her. He also felt outright blameworthy and guilty for what he had said. Thus he gracelessly apologized. "I'm sorry for what I had said. I didn't mean for it to get out of hand." He awkwardly slightly blushed in embarrassment. The redhead reached his hand down his pocket and took out a handkerchief, and he compassionately gave it to her. "Here take this. Those tears are covering up your pretty face."

Meekly Maria unquestioningly took the handkerchief and whipped away the constantly falling tears. She silently muffled. "Thank you."

Darrick felt the guilt ice up in his guts. It could have been a hundred degrees out and he'd still would have been frozen on the inside. He couldn't have melt it on his own, he couldn't shift it at all. He felt unreservedly responsible for making Maria continuously cry her two beautiful separate colored eyes out. Honestly, he unpredictably yearned to bring her warmth presently, to show her that she could be better, that she could still find happiness within her journey. He wanted to be just like someone like her, who are their parents pride and joy, not the opposite. He kind of desired to follow her ways from when he first laid his purple eyes on her and to now. He was sort of both jealous and admired her. Though he wasn't entirely sure or know why he was feeling this way, he suggested it was because she was sadly crying and merely similarly to any other human being would comfort a depressed person, just like her.

The sixteen year old boy confessed. "I'm also terribly sorry for being a jerk."

Maria sluggishly looked up, her brown and blue eyes meet her rivals purple ones. Tender wisps of her fiery auburn hair swept past an ear and touched the bitter white skin of her neck, jaw, cheeks and around her rather alluring, deep eyes. Her sapphire and chocolate eyes defined with thick, long, dark lashes that brushed her cheeks every time she closed her eyes, appeared to bore into the blistering haired redhead every time he looked into them and nearly lost himself. Suffering, loneliness, depression, wanting; her eyes held all those profound seated emotions and many more. Over the few times they had meet, he had learned to read her through the emotions that danced like fire, licking at the walls of cerulean-glass. However, sometimes, like today, the fire dwindled down to smoldering ember and someone like him, who had constantly got to see the fire that was frequently enraging within her, couldn't tell what emotions were soaring just beyond those walls.

She softly uttered out. "Battle me."

He snapped out from his daze and gazed at her in bewilderment. "Pardon?"

She repeated herself. "Battle me. As in a Pokemon battle." She took ahold of one of her Pokemons Pokeballs and sent out the creature within. A blue, black and orange Pokemon popped out of the ball.

"Marsh-Marshtomp!" The Mud Fish Pokemon cheerfully cried.

"Well, if that is what you wish. Then so be it." Though Darrick knew the young girl was pretty saddened and gloomy, and he wasn't sure a battle was the best treatment for her. But, he really couldn't argue against her wish. "Go, Mightyena!" He sent out his evolved Poochyena.

"Might-Mightyena!" The Bite Pokemon growled intensely and flattened its body, prepared for battle.

In curiosity, Maria took out her Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon. It said. "Mightyena gives obvious signals when it is preparing to attack. It starts to growl deeply and then flattens its body. This Pokémon will bite savagely with its sharply pointed fangs." Swiftly after the Pokedex was done laying out some information for her, she placed it back in her bag and gave her Marshtomp a command.

"Marshtomp, use mud shot!" The young trainer ordered and the blue colored Pokemon easily obeyed. Marshtomp fired multiple small balls of mud at the opposing Mightyena.

"Mightyena, quickly. Dodge it!" The red-and-yellow eyed hound amazingly avoided the manifold of the small balls of mud. It then firmly stood its ground and slightly glanced over to Darrick, impatiently awaiting for its next command. "Now, use bite." Mightyena's teeth suddenly glowed white and it launched itself at Marshtomp.

Seeing that the rain made the grassy ground all slippery and a bit muddy, Maria rapidly came up with a brilliant idea. "Marshtomp get on your stomach, launch yourself at Mightyena and knocked it over." The blue shaded creature confusingly glared at her trainer and Maria nervously cried out. "Please, Marshtomp. You're going to have to trust me. You can do it!" As she tried to encourage her Pokemon, the white fanged Mightyena drew closer and closer. "Come on! Before it's too late!" Without a thought in the world, Marshtomp got on her stomach and threw herself at her opponent. Because the ground was very slippery and sleek, the Pokemon was sent flying towards Mightyena.

Unlike the charging opponent, Darrick noticed the problem. "Mightyena, get out of the way!" However, it was too late. Marshtomp had already reached the Bite Pokemon and it tripped and unluckily collapsed onto its back.

"Yes!" Maria roared in success and threw her arms in the rainy air. But, fortunately that little fruitful move didn't disturb her from the main course. "Now, Marshtomp finish it with a water gun." She directed and Marshtomp instantly got up on her feet and used water gun.

Darrick cried. "Mightyena get up!" Nevertheless, yet again it was too late. When Mightyena was about to get back up on its feet, Marshtomp released a spiral of water from her mouth at it. With all that sheer force, the dark-type fell down and fainted.

"Yeah, we did it Marshtomp!" The auburn haired girl happily clapped her hands together and tightly hugged her Pokemon. "You did well. Now return." She spoke tender and warm words and returned the Pokemon back into her Pokeball.

Darrick reposed with a smirk. "Pretty impressive and now that you're out of gloomy state. We can get real. Go, Grovyle!"

"Grovyle!" The Wood Gecko Pokemon shrugged.

"Grovyle, huh?" Maria questioned. "Well, then we'll put the odds in our favor. Go, Numel your opponent has a disadvantage against you." Though what she said was true, but it was for the most part only half true. Because it was raining Numels fire-type moves decreased by fifty percent. However, she was surely confident that she'll win.

Darrick made the first move. "Grovyle use leaf blade." The three leaves on one of Grovyle's forearm glowed green and combined into one long sharp blade. It then charged at the fire/ground-type with it.

"Numel, encounter it with flame burst!" Maria ordered and the shiny Numel obeyed and used the move.

The clash between Grovyle and Numel lasted quite long. Every time the evolved grass-type starter attacked it would merely do minor damage. When the fire/ground-type Pokemon assaulted the opposing Pokemon it would luckily do more harm, but Grovyle would always regain some of its health back with its mega drain.

Abruptly, Numel felt a sudden gush of pain jolted throughout his body. His stomach ached, his legs both lost tension and began to weaken. The Pokemon struggled to stay up on his feet. Bruised and winded, with all legs in agony, he bit the foot of his opponent and pulled it to the ground. His head was pounding. He used one last ember, causing Grovyle to become burned and he fainted. Maria returned her beloved shiny. "Thank you, Numel. You did good." She said and sent out Marshtomp again. "Go, Marshtomp you can do it!"

"Ma-Marsh. Marshtomp." The water/ground dual-type Pokemon roared out, ready to fight.

With no second to spare, Maria broke the ice. "Marshtomp use tackle!"

"Grovyle detect it with pursuit!" The grass-type speedily launched itself at the opponent, spinning its body rapidly and slamming its weight into its foe horizontally.

"Quickly, Marshtomp. Dodge it!" But, it couldn't be helped because Darricks Grovyle was just too fast. Thus the Mud Fish Pokemon was hurtfully slammed into the cold ground and she wickedly yelped in pain. Maria could feel the frustration and anger build within her. However, she pushed those feelings aside and directed. "Use mud-slap."

Marshtomp dug her two arms into the mud and pulled them up, throwing two balls of brown mud at the opposing enemy. The move landed in Grovyles eyes, blinding the Pokemon.

"Get up and finish it with a tackle!" Maria shouted and her Pokemon rose herself and used tackle.

"Grovyle whip the mud off your face and end it with leaf blade!" The Tree Gecko Pokemon brushed aside the mud from its eyes and began to use leaf blade. Apparently, when the three leaves on Grovyle's forearm started to shine white and combine into one long sharp blade. The burn came into effect and the green creature halted and whined in pain.

Luckily, Marshtomps tackle landed and the opposing Pokemon collapsed and fainted.

Maria could register the shock she had on her face, she was so happy that she simply couldn't hide it. A small smile played on her lips, she threw her hands in the air and ran to embrace her Marshtomp. She spoke words of pure joy. The warmth didn't come from her words, though her words were like vanilla pudding, sweet in their ordinary sort of way, and it was the richness of her tones – luxurious and warm. The teenager quietly returned her Pokemon and muttered a silent thank you.

Darrick was completely shocked and yet astounded that he had lost. He calmly walked up to his Grovyle and whispered. "Thanks buddy. You did your best." He returned the creature back into its Pokeball. The redhead sighed and evenly walked up to the victor.

"You were quite impressive. You did much better than last time. Good battle." He awkwardly spoke words of well-being and stretched out his hand, offering to have a friendly handshake.

"Thanks…" Maria uneasily accepted his offer and shook his hand. After a few very lengthy seconds she and he both let go at the same exact time. Immediately, she pulled up a Pokeball and gave it to him. "A friend of yours has been missing you pretty terribly."

Darrick puzzlingly and bewilderingly took the Pokeball and sent out the Pokemon that was inside. And a light-brown pelted creature happily hopped out and leapt at him. "Eevee! Oh my god, it's really you! I'm so sorry that I forgot you! Will you ever forgive me?" Merely Eevee just cheerfully licked him on the cheek and cried out in forgiveness.

Maria watched the gleeful reunion go on a bit and she without a word, she noiselessly began to sneak away. She felt the heavy rain pour onto her, however, that was all put to a stop. Baffled, the young female looked up and saw her rival holding an umbrella above her. She was going to question him, but was irrupted.

"Don't what to catch a cold do you?" He asked, with Eevee calmly resting on his shoulder. She shook her head. "Well, then I'll walk you there." Maria didn't say anything, and the two of them walked together to Mauville City.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen **

**VS Connor**

* * *

"_Now, Eevee! Use quick attack!" A ten year-old Darrick cried out a command and Eevee obeyed. The light-brown furred Pokemons body became outlined in blue and he charged at the opposing Poochyena with incredible speed, which left a white streak behind him._

"_Poochyena get up and use crunch!" A younger Karlie hurriedly shouted out. The dark-type roughly got up on its four paws and its teeth glowed a bright white and it launched itself at Eevee. However, the DNA Pokemon was purely too fast for Poochyena. Thus Eevees speedy quick attack landed first and the dark pelted creature dimly collapsed and fainted. _

"_Yay! We did it!" The redhead haired child cheered in happiness. He rushed on over to his victorious Eevee and the both of them embraced one another. _

"_Ev-Eevee!" The fluffy brown coated Pokemon bellowed in bliss as he was tightly hugged by his trainer._

"_Poochyena return." Karlie returned the creature and a small smile slowly crept upon her lips. "You did well. Rest now. You deserve it." She placed the Pokeball back on her belt and she sauntered on over to the fiery haired boy. _

_Together both Darrick and Eevee meet face to face with the violet haired woman. He curiously asked. "So, how did I do this time?" A shaky grin was displayed across his face. As well as Eevee seemed a bit anxious, reflecting his trainers mix feelings. _

_The Team Magma grunt merely chuckled. "You did fine, Darrick. You won fair and square." She patted him on the head._

_The boy puffed up his cheeks. He didn't believe her. "I don't believe you. You just let me win!" _

"_He-he… Maybe that too…" Karlie falsely laughed and scratched the back of her neck. "Nonetheless, kid. You're getting better at commanding Eevee on what to do. Hopefully, in just a few years you'll be a Pokemon master." She smiled at the boy._

"_Thanks!" A big goofy grin was played on Darricks lips. _

"_Ha-ha. You're welcome, squirt." She gave a small smile and rustled up his hair. However, he disliked it and brushed her hand off and proceeded to fix his hair. _

_Rapidly afterwards Darrick had fixed his once messy hair, he glanced over his shoulder and saw his father having a fruitless discussion with some grunts. The boy foolishly decided to interrupted his parent's conversation and go up and talk to the man. "Dad! Dad!" He called out to him as he hurried on over to his side. _

"_Wait, Darrick!" Karlie cried out to the ten year-old. She became extremely worried and concerned. She was the boy's nanny, and she didn't want to get scolded by Maxie for not properly looking after him. _

_Whilst Darrick and Karlie were battling earlier, Maxie had been watching and observing his sons fight. But at the near end of the battle unexpectedly a few grunts came running over to their leader. It wasn't clear what they wanted, nevertheless it sounded urgent and important. Maxie was going to leave and follow them, however surprisingly his child came dashing over. _

"_Dad! Dad! Did you see my battle with Karlie? Did you see me win?" Darrick asked in eagerness. He was dying for his father attention, because he barely got any out of the man and when he did it was hardly noticeable. _

_Maxie had his usual stern look placed on his face. He silently gave out a sigh and was about to answer, but he got interrupted. _

"_Oh, god! I'm so sorry, leader Maxie! I didn't know he was going to run off like that. I'm pretty sure he did mean too. It's simply a misunderstanding! You know, he's just a boy." Karlie nervously rumbled on as she apologized. "I'm highly certain he's sorry for what he had done." She strictly glared at Darrick whilst she spoke._

"_What?" The ten year-old gazed at Karlie, clueless of what she meant. _

"_Say sorry to your father." She whispered with a harsh hiss._

"_Wait, what no-" Right then he was cut off by Karlie, who lightly pinched him on the shoulder. "Ow! Alright, alright! I'm sorry…" He yowled out in pain._

"_See sir, he's sorry." The violet haired woman shakenly declared. Honestly, she felt slightly bad for pinching the poor boy like that. She didn't really mean it, but she didn't want to get scolded again or witness her boss's awful temper once more. She was vastly positive that Darrick didn't crave to behold his parents unstoppable wrath. _

_The redhead man deeply exhaled. He turned over his shoulder and firmly stared at the grunts. "If you may excuse me for bit, but I'll like to have a talk with my son and his caretaker. Don't worry I'll be there shortly." He said and all the grunts nodded and left the three of them alone. He severely glared at the jittery violet haired woman. "Karlie." _

"_I-I… Yes, sir!" She stiffened. _

"_I don't want my son interrupting me when I'm having a conversation, which can be of utmost importance." While he spoke his strict words, he stared at Darrick with a disappointed look._

"_Yes, sir! I assure you. It won't ever happen again. That I promise you." She shakenly spoke as she reassured her boss._

"_Good. Now, I'll be taking my leave." Maxie turned his back on the two and proceeded to go, but was without warning put to a halt._

_Darrick couldn't handle it anymore. He had been chewed in and out by his father. He barely grasped any praise of the man, instead he plainly got disappointed stares and was neglected. He scarcely held his attention. He was his son, not a pastime. Therefore he couldn't take it any longer. "What's wrong with you!?" Darrick screamed in pure agony. _

_Team Magmas leader instantly stopped himself. He became wholly shocked and astounded. He was white as a ghost. He just couldn't believe what he had heard had come from his child. Sluggishly, he glanced over his shoulder and unpardonably looked at the boy. _

"_You keep on ignoring me as I'm not here? Why's that? Don't you even care or love me anymore?" Darrick stated while he became even more infuriated at Maxie. _

_Maxie found himself to be speechless. He wanted to protest or object against his son, however, he just somehow couldn't. Thus he aimlessly stared into Darricks sorrowful purple eyes. Out the blue, the tinted purple color turned both brown and blue. Maxie felt the feelings of shame and guilt over run him, but he immediately brushed them off and looked away from his sons haunting eyes. _

_He didn't fully understand. He knew that he was looking at Darrick, though it didn't feel like it was the boy. But, instead it utterly seemed to be someone else entirely. Unexpectedly, memories from his past flooded his mind. Maxie slowly lifted his hand to his heart and tightly clinched onto his clothing. _"_Damn it…" He quietly mumbled. _

"_Sir? You alright?" Karlie slightly moved from Darrick to Maxie. _

_Quickly, the leader was stolen from his longing desires and he faced the grunt. "Humph. I do apologized, however, I must continue with my work." He turned and left the two. His son was about to run after, but was held back by his nanny._

* * *

"Hmm? Leader Maxie?" Tabitha annoyingly looked at his boss, who had eventually fallen asleep on his desk while he was tirelessly working late last night. However, no respond came from Maxie other than a light snore. The admin grew even more annoyed. So, he yelled in a very loud voice. "LEADER MAXIE! WAKE UP!"

Apparently, in just a few sudden seconds Maxie drowsily woke up. He felt no pleasure in waking up. There was a fleeting moment when he was whole again, but it evaporated faster than summer rain off burnt earth. Then his lids that were drooping and leaden with sleep snapped open as violently as if he'd been woken by a raid sirens wailing. He had wished that he could linger in that blissful ignorance of waking or else never sleep, but he purely couldn't. He tried to shake off the weariness, but it couldn't be helped. Thus he did his best to seem to be wake, though it was pretty well-defined that he was the complete opposite. "Yes, Tabitha what is it?" A quiet yawn escaped him.

"Courtney left you in the dust again didn't she?" The black haired man curiously questioned.

"No, I did this all by my accord." He began. "But, Courtney is still very much _upset _with what had occurred with our son." As he talked Maxie glanced over his messy desk. He exhaustedly rubbed his forehead and groaned in sleepiness.

"Well, she always has been an _emotional _type." Tabitha used the word emotional very lightly.

"Of course, it did come as a shock that the boy unwisely ran away. Frankly, I never thought twice that he had it in him." Maxie bluntly claimed. "He was a vastly timid boy when he was younger. Therefore I find it especially extraordinary that he left. Oddly, Tabitha I rather admire him for it…"

"Leader Maxie… What are you saying?" The admin puzzlingly asked.

"Darrick had always been such a feeble and shy boy. And him running away gives him a bit of a backbone. However, it's still greatly stupid and idiotic of him. Look at what he has caused, his mothers on the edge, our grunts are spread all across the region, the people of Hoenn don't know what to make of us, I'm an utter mess and May is-" Maxie stopped himself. He had realized that he had spoken his past lover's name. He noiselessly gave out a small grumble and sat his glasses down and clasped his face into his hands.

Tabitha knew what his boss was going through. Maxie had talked to him before regarding his current problems. Though it did help a bit, it wasn't enough and the redhead's sea of troubles grew larger and larger with each passing day. Presently, Tabitha was pretty sure that his boss wanted to be left alone. "I'd be taking my leave now." He looked at Maxie one last time before leaving him all alone.

Team Magmas leader didn't watch the admin leave, and as an alternative he was lost in his thoughts. As hard as it was to try and not hold his breath, he knew deep down he had a reason to hold it. Along with work, study, attempting to keep any sort of social life, the occasional romantic spark still being lit and his family dramas; it was safe to say that he felt as if his life was drowning. As if trying to keep his head above water when the tide was still only shallow was a real burden and not only on himself, but to everyone else too. Swallowing hard, he clutched furiously at his chest, hoping that by a scratch or simple graze, his heart would stop racing, and his body just might entirely shut down – causing him clarity.

The sudden sound of ringing filled the air. Maxie harshly rubbed at his eyes with bruised palms, yawning only gently. He then looked up who was calling him, and to his surprise it was Karlie making a videophone call. He quickly putted back on his glasses and unwillingly accepted the call and brought her up.

"Hello, sir." The violet haired woman greeted her boss with an unstable smile.

"Good evening, Karlie. Tell me, how goes your mission?" He asked with a sense of interest while he organized his desk.

"He-he…" Karlie faked a laugh, but it was short-lived and it was replaced with a sincere frown and sigh. "Honestly, sir not so well…"

Maxie stopped for a moment, nevertheless he immediately carried on with his work. "Oh, what happened? Do tell."

"What isn't there to tell…" Karlie nervously muttered to herself. She didn't know actually how to or want to break it to her boss, but it had to be said. Most likely, after she was finished talking she'll get a taste of his uncontrollable anger. So, she took a deep breath and began. "When Maria made it to Slateport City with meet up with her mother, May. The two of them meet up in the market place, however their reunion was cut short and they were confronted by many fans. Mother and daughter intended to escaped, but were halted by a news reporter. Right then and there May snapped and lastly told the public that Maria's her child."

"May finally came out and told the society. That seems highly unlike her." He said.

"Actually, sir May was forced on the spot." Karlie claimed.

"Very well, continue."

"Of course." She breathed and persisted. "Later on, parent and child eventually lost the crowd and entered a café. There Maria gave info on Jirachi to May. I don't know why, but questionably Maria secretly left the café and wandered about the urban. Her final stop was the Oceanic Museum-" She was cut off.

"That was where May and I first meet… The girl's quite a curious one isn't she?" A small smile crept upon Maxies lips.

"Please, sir if I may…" Karlie became a bit annoyed by her bosses' interruption. Without a second to delay, she proceeded to continue. "There she meet Captain Stern. The two of them had a nice chat and when Maria was about to go back to May. That was… when… when…" She found herself wordless. She merely couldn't continue.

"Karlie, I didn't tell you to stop. Please, do carry on. I'm mightily interested in what comes next." Maxie stopped fixing up his once untidy table and looked to the grunt.

The violet haired female was absolutely frozen. In her thoughts adventured off to be but a wasteland of white where there was nothing for minds to hang onto. There was no familiar sight, no sound other than the howling whisper of silence, even the light around her was instead completely blinding and no match for the creeping darkness. Only the heart beating in her chests stopped her from becoming as frozen as her mind. Karlie then blinked several times and her mind started to slowly defrost. She prepared to for what was next to come. She gulped. "Corliss then appeared…"

Swiftly everything became silent. There was absolute stillness. No air stirred. No movement was made. No blood drifted or flowed. Not a sound could be heard either close at hand or in the far off distance. Maxie became utterly frozen and ice-covered. He stood there in place, making no movement or sound. His own breath seemed to die as soon as it left his mouth. It was a nerving sort of silence, so rather of being soothed his senses elevated. He felt like prey even though there was no predator around. It was as if the planet were enclosed in a cocoon, a bubble, and there was no way out. Maxie usual stern face swayed to one of total fear and shock. "Corliss… That isn't possible…" He spoke in a numb tone.

Karlie bit her lower lip in anxiousness. "It has been reported that Corliss has been seen in various places in Hoenn, sir."

Maxie clenched strongly onto on his desk. Though he would never admit it, but his entire shook in uneasiness and restlessness. His seas of troubles had just gotten a lot bigger.

Seeing that her leader had nothing to say, she dimly carried on. "Corliss tried to get some Devon Goods from Captain Stern, however, Maria idiotically butted in and tried to stop her. Corliss told the girl of her plans and then knocked her and Stern unconscious, sending the two of them to the hospital. Eventually Corliss got the goods and rapidly afterwards she fled the scene." Karlie bluntly paused for a moment, so her boss could take it all in. "May found the two and called for an ambulance. Maria was unconscious for about a day. She stayed in hospital for almost a whole week, but it seemed she couldn't handle being there anymore. Thus she ran off and on her way to Mauville City she meet Darrick. Currently, now the two of them are headed there."

"…" Maxie paused. "Thank you, Karlie. You're dismiss."

"Wait, what! Sir, we should discuss terms on what's going on! This is of utmost importance!" The grunt cried out.

"I'll discuss this with the admins." Maxie stated.

"But, leader we finally know where your son. I could-"

"Your mission is to spy on Maria. Not Darrick! I'll have someone else take care of the boy." Maxie claimed. "Yes, Karlie I'm aware that you're the boy's caretaker, however, that was before he ran off. Now, you're dismissed."

"I-I… yes, sir…"

"And Karlie, don't let Corliss lay a single finger on Maria."

The Team Magma grunt inquiringly eyeballed her boss for a few very lengthy moments. She then turned her attention to something else and she uncompromisingly uttered. "Unarguably, I'll try my best to do so, sir." With that she hung up.

Thus the man was abandoned with his haunting thoughts and memories. He looked back to earlier, when he had a dream of the past. He enthrallingly inspected the moment when his sons purple colored eyes swayed to sapphire-blue and chocolate-brown shaded eyes. He wasn't entirely certain why Darricks eyes changed tint. Of course, he knew it was a mere illusion, but it still baffled him. Maxie quietly thought long and hard concerning it, until it hint him. Abruptly his curiousness got the better of him, therefore he hastily hurried on over to a cabinet, which was not too far from his desk and pulled out the drawer. Placed within the drawer was an album, a picture album to be exact. He carelessly tor the album from its spot and rapidly opened it and looked through the pages. It displayed Maxie through his years with all different kinds of expressions. Suddenly, he stopped speeding through the pages and the feeling of softheartedness overwhelmed him. He finally had found the photo he was searching for.

Little by little, Maxie lifted his hand up the picture and he then gently pulled it from its plastic holder. He moved the photo up to his face so he could see it more clearly and he gazed at it for what implied to be a very long time. The image consisted of both Tabitha and Courtney, and in between them was Maxie and unexpectedly Corliss. The entire four of them looked much younger and more happy and cheery in the portrait. The picture was taken in a much simpler and easier time. The man could recall it was taken about before he even put his plans for Hoenns future into motion. However Maxies attention wasn't focused on them, but was instead fixed upon a young and youthful girl that was right between him and Corliss.

The youngster was both greatly gleeful and content. In the picture, she was playfully grabbing onto Maxie and Corliss, while her crazily messy reddish-pink tinted hair hung lose in her pretty her. Her bloody-red colored eyes beautifully glistened in the delight. She wore nothing but a simple white summer dress from the neck and to the knees. Placed right beside her entangled bear feet was an intensely overzealous Eevee.

The leader amusingly combined the young child to Mays daughter, Maria. By far the girl in the picture was tanner and a little thicker, she appeared to be a true national person of the Hoenn region. Whilst Maria was much paler and skinner. By features the two were incontestably identical, though Maria had some softer and rounder facial characteristics, truly she was May child and that was beyond doubt. Despite some of the differences the two girls were nearly equal. This bothered Maxie to no end.

He then smoothly placed back the photo of the past aside and calmly recollected himself and walked out the door.

* * *

Later on, both Maria and Darrick had made it to Mauville City together and to conclude, the storm of heavy rain was laid to rest. But once they arrived at the urban, shortly afterwards they had to go their separate ways yet again. The boy didn't actually tell her where he was headed, but as a substitute he did give her his number. Fortunately he said to the girl he'll _try_ to be less of an ass, however, she didn't totally believed him for his cocky and confident attitude seemed to be of his nature. Nevertheless she simply went with the flow and allowed it to fly. They both thanked one another and bid the other farewell, and together gone their own ways.

Maria first headed for the Pokemon Center to heal both Marshtomp and Numel. Right after they were restored to full health, she ran straight out the front doors and exotically explored what Hoenns largest city had to offer. She investigated from high to low, all the various shops and floors and adventuring through the crossroads of its nostalgic past and new technology.

She even went to the Mauville Food Court – also known as the Battle Food Court – to eat. She placed an order for a Village Sub Combo. After she paid, she had to wait for some time. She took a seat and to her surprise she was challenged by a gauntlet of trainers who tried to take her seat. Even one woman said to her. "The world is a harsh place." Luckily she managed to best them and keep her spot. She then heard her buzzer buzz and she walked up to the counter to have her meal. Strangely enough she was given a Nugget as a reward for fighting off the contenders for just a place to eat. Finally after the terrible storm was calmed, she ate and enjoyed her sub.

The young Pokemon Trainer subsequently went to Rydel's Cycles next. There she looked at and observed many different types of bike models. Before going she questioned herself if she had enough money. And apparently she had enough to buy herself at least a decent bike. This was because she occasionally got money from her mother and well-earned Poke dollars from battling over trainers alike oneself. She flicked through all the models they had in the shop, but she couldn't find the right one. Outwardly, she walked up to an employ and asked. "Hello, sir. I don't mean to bother you or anything, but I can't seem to find the right model. Can you perhaps help me out and give me a suggestion or recommendation for some bikes?"

"Well, well, what have we here? A most energetic customer! Me? You may call me Rydel. I'm the owner of this cycle shop." The man turned in a flash and drew his attention Maria. "Your running shoes… They're dreadfully filthy. Did you come from a faraway place?"

"_A most energetic customer… I wouldn't say that I'm that energetic…" _The auburn haired girl unsettlingly wondered. Nonetheless she answered Rydels question. "Yes, I come from Littleroot."

"You're saying that you came all this way from Littleroot? My goodness! That's outrageously far! If you had one of my bikes, you could go anywhere easily while feeling the gentle caress of the wind! I'll tell you what! I'll give you a Bike! Oh, wait a second! I forgot to tell you that there are two kinds of Bikes! They're the Mach bike and the Acro bike! Mach bike is for cyclists who want to feel the wind with their bodies! And an Acro bike is for those who prefer technical rides! I'm a real sweetheart, so you can have whichever one you like! Which one will you choose?" He generously offered Maria.

However, Maria wasn't keen on choosing either bike. She didn't want to go at engagingly speeds and unluckily crashed into someone or something. Doing _technical rides _translated into: chaos for her. So, she proposed on something else. "Do you presumably have something between? One that doesn't go to Mach five or does daredevil tricks."

Rydel starched his head, and then it hit him. "Of course! How could I have forgotten?" He ran to the back of the shop and in a few seconds he was amazingly back with a bicycle that appeared to be but plain and simple. He stated "This bike has recently been shipped from Sinnoh to here. It wasn't as popular as the Mach or Arco. Thus we happened to drop it altogether, however, then _you_ walk through our doors and now I'm presenting it to you!"

"W-well that is great and all, but I'll like to know how it works." She basically imputed

"Oh, right! You see this bike has different types of gears, four to be exact. If you want to go slow, just lay it on the first one and if you want to go really fast just rack it up to the fourth." Rydel told his customer the massively useful information.

"Great! I'll take it. How much do you want?" The teenager asked as she pulled up her wallet and brought out some Poke dollars. However it wasn't needed.

"As I said before, I'm a real sweetheart, so you can have it for free!" He said and handed the bike over to Maria. She oddly looked at the man.

"Wait, are you serious? I can have this bike for free… Are you entirely sure that's alright?" She questioned him to make sure he would stick to his words. Fortunately he did and simply nodded as a reply. The girl laughably chuckled. "You, sir are weirdly too kind for your own good. A thousand thanks for the bike and I promise I'll repay you one day for your goodly kindness. You have a nice day!" Maria took her lately grifted bike and walked out the shop.

She immediately putted it to use afterwards, speeding through the mostly indoors city streets. Whilst she dashed on her bicycle, she overheard a discussion saying that there was a newly made gym leader in town. She also heard that Wattson, the pervious gym leader gave up his position because he was old and went into retirement. And that the newcomer was quite the strong trainer and perhaps even more than Wattson.

Maria knew that the dominant type in Mauville gym was electric and she had two ground-types on her team. So she thought that the dynamo badge would be in her grasp in no time. But, she was purely clever often to not undermaster the new arrival and don't let her guard. With no delay, she kicked her bike into the fourth gear and headed to the gym.

* * *

"Uncle! I'm begging you!" An eager and restless Connor pleaded.

"Connor don't you think that you're pushing it a little. I know that since you caught Ralts you've been much more out-going and not as shy, and of course have gotten a lot stronger. But, a gym battle… Isn't it a little too earlier for that?"

"Uncle, when you were my age you wanted to challenge the Mauville gym… however, grandpa stopped you. Plus… you always told me to chase my dreams and if I fell down… I should just get right back up!" The cream haired fourteen year-old encountered.

"Well, yes… but right now it isn't that simple-"

And it was right then and there that the auburn haired trainer had accidently walked in on their conversation. She had parked her bike not too far from the gym and as she thrillingly trotted over to the building she saw the familiar cream haired boy and he was with someone that she didn't completely recognize. The unfamiliar man had swirling green hair, soft yet determined icy-blue eyes and wore causal clothing that somewhat looked like pajamas from Marias point of view. He also showed to be little of a sickly man, but was quite firm and tough as well. She observed their conversation for a bit before things would get out of hand. Yes, call her a stalker, creepier or whatsoever. But she didn't really to mean eavesdrop merely her curiosity got the better of her, like it always has.

She rapidly went right between uncle and nephew and spaced the two apart. "Maybe you two should settle down a bit before a volcano erupts." For certain, the two males weren't actually arguing or having a bad discussion. It sounded more logical than anything. Nonetheless, Maria had conversations like these with her mother to many times to not know where most likely their debate would go if she hadn't stepped in. It would have probably resulted in a very embarrassing and awkward family fight.

"Wait, Maria? What y-you doing here?" Connor instantly got all anxious and shy. His face boiling with the color red.

"Saving you from a world of hurt. Connor if you're thinking of challenging the gym maybe its best you reconsider."

"I-I'm strong enough! I can challenge the Mauville City gym!..." He said determinedly and then a long pause filled the air around the three before he spoke again. "C-can you battle me, Maria… So, that I can show my uncle that I'm strong enough?"

Maria gazed straight into Connors bright-green eyes. She saw an undying passion of fire in the green shaded orbs of his. She nodded with a smile. "Fine. I accept your proposal. But still don't expect me to go easy on you." She slyly smirked and grabbed a Pokeball.

"I don't want you to go easy… I want you to give it your all!" He nervously grinned. "My Ralts and I-I have gotten a lot more powerful since that day… And I believe that we can do it… I won't lose to you!"

"Alright, then let's get this battle started! Go, Numel!" The young trainer sent out her dual fire/ground-type.

"Nu-numel." The shiny drowsily said.

"Go- Wait, is that a shiny Numel?" Connor stopped mid-way and gazed the dazzlingly Pokemon. Even though to his trainer he was plainly tired and dim as always.

"Hmm perhaps less staring and more throwing?" Maria said in slight annoyance. She absolutely hated it when people glanced at her Numel that way. It made him look less like a Pokemon and more as some kind of trophy. To her he was her partner in battle not some trophy.

"R-right! Go, Ralts! I know you can do it… I believe in you…" The boy threw out the Pokeball and Ralts appeared.

"Ra-ralts!" It cried.

"Numel use flame burst!" She called out. Numel shoot out a flaming fire from its mouth and shot it at the opposing Ralts.

"Dodge it!" Connor commanded and Ralts avoided the move, however, still little tiny bits of the flare landed upon it causing its health to go down somewhat.

"Now, use growl!" Connor ordered and Ralts cried out and a loud roar echoed throughout.

"Quick, Numel try to cover your ears and avoid it!" Maria yelled in a high pitched voice while she covered her ears with her hands. The shiny creature folded his ears against his neck, though that didn't actually help much and the roar eventually lowered Numels attack.

Swiftly afterwards the growl faded into thin air, she made a move. "N-numel use flame burst once more." She shakenly said because the screaming roar was still ringing in her ears. Numel began to form a fireball, but immediately there were lots of Ralts surrounding him. Numel stood frozen too confused to assault which one.

"Ralts keep up the double team!" Connor cheered.

"Numel use magnitude!" Apparently both Connor and the many Ralts were puzzled at first for they felt nothing. Suddenly, the mightily the earth beneath them began to quake. All the different green headed pokemon disappeared and real opponent was left standing alone. "Now, we got you. Numel use tackle."

"Ralts quick get up and use confusion!" Before Numel could even hit his contender, Ralts butted in and used confusion and unluckily the Dull Pokemon got confused.

"C'mon Numel break free and use tackle." Marias tried to encouraged, though it didn't work.

"Ralts we can win this! Confusion again!" Connor happily cried, feeling as though he was on the edge of victor.

"Numel stop hitting yourself and use tackle!" Subtly Numel broke free from his confusion and used the move. Connor was taken aback and Ralts fainted.

"Numel return." Maria brought her fire/ground-type back into his Pokeball and bashfully eyeballed Connor and his fallen Ralts. She warily sighed. It was the most uncomfortable Pokemon battle she had ever had. Connor had tried his hardest, yet he had lost and in addition his only Pokemon was that Ralts from route 102. Honestly, Numel didn't seem to try his firmest. Despite all of this, though, the lad had more spirit in him than she last saw him. Oddly enough, she got the feeling that he had a lot potential for someone as delicate as him. He kind of reminded her of her mother's friend, Wally.

Connor sadly defeated, recalled his Ralts back into its Pokeball. Maria felt sort of horrible for witnessing the scene. However, played it off and the poor kid gave her a joyless smile. "Wow… You're really strong…" He deeply exhaled. "Uncle... I'll be going back to Verdanturf now... Maria, thank you so much... Being a trainer's tough, isn't it? It's not enough just to battle with your Pokémon. I can't become a true Trainer like that... Not really..."

The green haired man comforted his nephew. "All because you lost, Connor. Doesn't mean you shouldn't give up, instead you should try harder next time and learn from this."

"...Yes, Uncle Wally you're right! Maria... I... I'm certainly... I'm going to get powerful. Much, much mre powerful! I feel like I learned a lot from just one Pokémon battle with you... About my own limits...and Ralts's..." Connor said with encouragement and timidly walked up to the girl. "So...um... I… That's why... Mariann... If it's all right... Could I... Could I call you...my r-riv-"

"I'm sorry, Connor but you aren't speaking clearly. Could you please speak up?" Maria improperly interrupted. She didn't mean to rude or anything, but she thought it necessary to tell him.

"What I-I'm trying to say is… is… is…"

"Yes…"

"Ah, never mind! S-sorry! It was nothing! Please forget about it! My mother is waiting for me I should go! Guh...good-bye!" Connor coyly shied away with an extremely red face, leaving behind a bewildered Maria.

"My dearest apologizes. My nephew can be a confusing lad." The green haired man said. "Anyhow, my my Mariann you've grown. You're looking much like your mother."

"Wait, how do you know my _real _name-" She questioned him, then suddenly it all came back to her. "Wally!"

"It's good to see you too, Mariann." Wally patted her on the head.

"It's Maria now." She puffed up her cheeks and removed his hand from her head. "I'm sorry that I didn't recognized you before. It was most likely because Connor called you Uncle, which is odd for his mother Wanda is your cousin not sister! Why does he call you uncle anyway?"

"He calls me uncle and I call him nephew because it's much easier." Wally lowly chuckled. "Thank you, for battling my nephew please take this TM as a reward." He handed her the TM08 rock smash.

"Hmm… Thanks I guess…" She quietly answered.

"You going to challenge the gym?" Wally asked.

"Yeah! I'm ready to fight the new gym leader!" Maria shouted in pure fiery passion.

"Well, I look forward to the challenge." Wally voiced.

"That's great because—Wait, You're the new gym leader!?"


	17. Chapter Sixteen

_**Disclaimer: I don't know anything other than the plot and OC's**_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**You Win Some, You Lose Some**

* * *

Both Wally and Maria walked into the Mauville City gym together. She was a tad surprised to see that the gym had electrical barriers that came in blue and red varieties, and with color-coded switches. Stepping on one of the switches shifted the direction the like-colored barriers project from vertical to horizontal and vice-versa. The gym also had two different floors.

As the two of them walked on over to the battle area, Maria curiously asked Wally, "So, how exactly did you become gym leader?"

"Well, to put a long story short… Wattson had retired not too long ago and the Mauville City gym needed a new gym leader. Your mother being the champion and all thought that I'll do some good and offered me the position. I accepted and so here I am." Wally claimed.

"I must say it comes as a pretty big surprise for me knowing that you're a gym leader actually." She proclaimed with a bashful grin.

"Indeed… Yeah, I'm kind of still astounded as well…" He replied with an awkward beam. "But, that's enough talk. You came here to challenge me. So, let's battle!"

The auburn haired trainer responded with a quick nod and hurried to her side of the battlefield. She grabbed ahold of one of her Pokemon Pokeballs and exhaled – in and out – to prevent her intense excitement from getting the better of her.

Maria felt like every fiber of her was vibrating with anticipation. She felt the blood hastily course through her veins. Her hands trembled and her eyes were wide. The excitement wired her body similarly like she was plugged into the mains. She felt as though her brain was on-fast forward and there was no off switch. In one adrenaline fuelled warrior-yell she leapt into the sunrise with nothing but air beneath her feet and she was gone: eyes wide, grin wider. "Go, Marshtomp! Take to the stage!"

The Mud Fish Pokémon was released from her Pokéball, as well accompanied by a distinctive sound effect and a bright light as she recurred to her true form. She positioned herself and cried out. "Marsh! Marshtomp!"

"A ground-type, huh? Seems as though you came well-prepared!" Wally said with much enthusiasm. He felt giddy with excitement. It tingled through him like electrical sparks on the way to the ground, gathering in his toes. He somewhat felt as if he was ten years-old yet again. Before he knew it he took a Pokeball and he unleashed the Pokemon within. "Okay… Here I come! Go, Delcatty!"

A rather gorgeous quadruped, feline Pokémon appeared beforehand. It was simply dazzling. It's mostly tan color body was nicely groomed and primed. Its black tinted eyes were extremely alluring. It meowed in readiness. "Delcatty."

Maria stood wordless, she was wholly attracted to Delcattys unmatchable loveliness. However, she knew better than to be dissipated by sheer looks. Therefore she wasn't easily tricked and commanded the first move. "Use mud bomb, Marshtomp!"

Marshtomp jumped into the air and took in a deep breath. She then released a ball of brown mud from her mouth at her opponent.

"Dodge, and use sing, Delcatty!"

Delcatty without difficulty dodged the attack with much grace. It then posed itself and began to daintily sing. Elegant multicolored music notes came out of its mouth.

"Avoid the singing, Marshtomp!" Maria ordered. She together with her Pokemon tried to evade the awfully pretty singing, however, to her own dismay she got enraptured in Delcattys melodic voice.

The blue colored creature kept on dodging the music notes the best she could. Eventually shortly afterwards she started to get intensely weary. Unfortunately for her the opposing opponent kept-up on the vocals. Briskly, more multicolored music notes came charging at Marshtomp and without her trainers command she drowsy tried to keep dodging. But, fatefully the music notes hit her anyhow, and she fell asleep.

Lastly the singing stopped and Maria got back to normal. She shook her head side to side and cried. "Alright now, Marshtomp use water gun!" To her unawareness, she didn't know her Pokemon was asleep.

She once more cried out the demand, but only gained a loud booming snore in return. It was then she realized that Marshtomp had fallen asleep.

"Double-edge, let's go!" The green haired gym leader took advance of the situation.

"Del!" The Prim Pokemon nickered. It charged, its body returned to normal color and it became surrounded in a white aura.

"Marshtomp, wake up! Please, c'mon you can do it! Wake up!" The young trainer yelped and yelped to her friend.

Marias Pokemon didn't make a single move. With each passing moment Delcatty came closer and closer. She called out some more, nevertheless Marshtomp didn't do anything.

In the end, Wally's Delcatty reached its challenger and it slammed into Marshtomp with great force. Marshtomp crashed onto the cold stone floored ground, whilst Delcatty backed away from her and took some recoil damage.

"Marshtomp, Marshtomp! Are you okay?" Maria cawed.

No, answer was made.

It was assumed that Marshtomp had fainted. Maria deeply sighed and tempted to return her companion. Surprisingly, the being had awakened from her slumber and was up on her two feet.

"Marshtomp you're alright-" She was going to finish her sentence, but she saw that her Pokemon was severely hurt. She speedily inclined to send her acutely harmed partner back into her Pokeball and allow her to rest. Indicating contrast, the blue shaded creature stood up straight and readied herself for battle.

Though the girl wanted to protest or object to it. Marshtomp desired to brawl and she wouldn't go down without a fight. Distressfully, Maria permitted it and she directed. "Mud bomb once again!"

"Delcatty use solar beam!"

Delcatty took a stance and began to glow a faint greenish yellow. Numerous green and yellow balls showed and floated around it as a larger ball formed inside its mouth

"Oh, no…" Maria eyes widen. _"Solar beam's a grass-type move and because Marshtomp_'s _a dual water/ground-type… S-she'll be taken out in one single hit!" _ She thought

As Maria thought on what to do, her Pokemon stood there entirely frozen and unmoving. She watched the yellow-green ball of energy charge up in her opponent's mouth.

"Get out of there, girl!" The blue and brown eyed trainer noisily shouted.

Marshtomp made an effort to get out of the way, however, Delcatty fired the green beam of energy at its competitor. The attack fruitfully hit her and she fainted.

"Return, Marshtomp." The young female uttered in a vaguely quiet tone. "You can rest now… You did your best… Go, Numel! You can do it!"

The dual fire/ground-type dully yawned when he was released from his Pokeball.

Maria minded that it was fuzzily weird Wally used his Delcatty. She knew for one that the Pokemon wasn't an electric-type, but instead a normal-type. For the Mauville City gym was a gym highly dominated with electric-types. Maybe his Delcatty had an electric move, however, he didn't use them because she thought that he was aware that her two Pokemon were ground-types.

"I say… Your Marshtomp putted up quite a fight, Maria. She was rather impressive!" Wally commented.

Maria cringed a little. "Thanks I guess…" She muttered.

"Delcatty sing!"

Yet again Maria ordered her Pokemon to sidestep away from the musical notes. But, since Numels was roughly slow and couldn't move very fast, it was by pure luck that he didn't get touched by any of the notes and didn't fall asleep.

"Lava plume!"

Numel caused an explosion around himself, creating a mix of smog and fire to cover the area and hit his opponent with flames.

The feline tried to ditch the assault, nonetheless the flames reached it and the move induced a good deal of damage towards Delcatty.

"Way to go, Numel!" Maria cheered and the fire/ground-type boringly hurrahed as well. "Let's keep up the pressure with flame burst."

The shiny being released a stream of fire from his mouth into the air. The flames then shaped a ball of fire, which then spilt opened, sending multiple streaks of fire at the adversary.

"Delcatty get up and use thunderbolt to demolish the flames!" A big smile played on Wally's face.

"Del-delcatty!" It crouched down and its body became surrounded in yellow sparks. It then unleashed a powerful bolt of lightning from its body into the air that walloped the fires. Unexpectedly the balls of flare shattered.

"_So, it does know an electric move."_ Maria thought to herself. Though she understood Numel couldn't take damage from the thunderbolt because of his typing. Apparently, it was good to know Delcatty knew the move for the information could be somewhat useful later on.

"Magnitude!" She hollered out the order.

Deceptively, the clash between challenger and gym leader lasted a very long time. Numel would take harm and would have to endure Delcattys every now and then. By reason of his speed being to some extent low and the opposing opponents Pokemon was rather fast. Occasionally, the shiny dealt blows to Delcatty, still it was rare that they succeed. In the end, both Delcatty and Numel were tiredly left standing. Weakly and feebly trying to hold their positons and not fall over.

"Okay, one attack and we'll win this Numel. Use lave plume-" Just then her precious Pokemon collapsed onto the ground and fainted. Evidently, Numel didn't had enough strength to go on and couldn't manage to deal another move.

To Maria the scene was quite unbelievable, shocking really. Her mind was sent reeling, unable to comprehend or process the images it was being sent by her eyes. She looked away, then looked back to see if it her partner had actually fainted. He did. She sluggishly nerved some movement and leisurely sauntered on over to her swooned Pokemon. She first tightly embraced him and then returned him with no words to say.

"Delcatty… Please, return you did well." Wally grabbed his Pokemons Pokeball and sent back the feline. He turned his attention to his defeated contender. He read her slightly saddened and felt a bit bad for beating her. So, he decided to walk up to her and give some words of comfort.

"Y-you need some help getting up?" The green haired man offered her a hand and she politely accepted it. She rose from her hands and knees and up to her feet. "You feeling a little bad about losing?" He questioned.

She nodded a tad. "Sort of, but who doesn't feel bad about losing? Yes, I don't like losing, however, it's not something to cry over. I'll simply learn from this battle and train harder. You win some, you lose some."

"You did put up a good fight, Mariann. I look forward to your next challenge!" Wally said in a happy tone.

Cold sweat glistened on her furrowed brow. With hands clasped tightly in front of her stomach she constantly fiddled with her knuckles, weaving her fingers in and out of each other. She turned for the door and waved goodbye to Wally. Still down about her loss.

* * *

After her loss against Wally, Maria left Mauville City and headed for Verdanturf Town. She first went to the Pokemon Center and healed up her Pokemon. She secondly got on her bike and left in a hurry. In route 117 she battled a few trainers here and there, training her Pokemon more to reassure a victory next time she challenged the electric-type gym. She even ranged the Pokemon Day Care somewhat. It seemed like a half-decent place to leave her companions for a time, however, she only had Marshtomp and Numel. So, she decided to probably use it another time.

The route was vastly open and had pools of water here and there. The further Maria adventured into the pathway it became more meadow-like. Ultimately, she thought to catch a Pokemon. Because both of her already owned Pokemon were grifted to her, it would be her first time catching one on her own. Though she did try to catch some on other routes, but in conclusion she always failed and never succeeded. This time she convinced herself that she wouldn't fall flat.

Eventually Maria ran into many Pokemon, such as Illumise, Volbeat and Roselia. But nonetheless, she couldn't catch a single one. The closest she got to obtaining a new partner was an Oddish, though Numel fell asleep when the grass-type used sleep powder and it happy-go-luckily got away.

After many trivia's and errors, she thought to take a break. The auburn haired girl quietly sat on a large rock meekly overthinking about stuff, and beside her was her two Pokemon, Marshtomp and Numel. The girl curled up in a fetal position and allowed herself to let out a frail sigh. She tried and tried to catch a Pokemon, but always ended up with nothing. She was exhausted and shattered with all the failure that had occurred recently. In her mind, she even went as far as ask herself if being a trainer was really for her and worth it. She just promptly pushed it all aside.

Maria glanced over her shoulder to see the Mud Fish and Dull Pokemon lazily relaxing in the sunset's dim ray of sunlight. A smile slowly crept upon her lips and a small chuckle escaped her. She moved her sights from her Pokemon and looked to the beautiful setting sun.

It was sunset. She silently watched with a steadfast gaze, as the fiery red orb of light slowly sank beneath the horizon, and threads of light lingered in the sky, mingling with the rolling clouds, dyeing the heavens first orange, then red, then dark blue, until all that was left of the sunset was a chalky mauve, and then that melted away in turn as stygian darkness took over the sky. Sequin-silver stars like the glowing embers of a dying fire winked down at her, illuminating the inky curtain of sky, and then suddenly the clouds parted, and she found herself looking at a lustrous, argent moon casting brilliant rays of moonlight onto the dark grounds.

Suddenly, the sound of loud rustling wavered through the air. Maria quickly gazed away from the alluring view and hopped onto her two feet. She overlooked her surroundings and saw nothing in sight. She gave out a groan and said to herself. "Just a false alarm…"

Abruptly, the sound of rustling grew louder and louder. Out of the blue, a Pikachu jumped out of the brushes and carelessly landed on the big stone Maria was previously sitting on.

"Pika! Pikachu!" The yellow colored Pokemon cheerfully cried.

The teenager deliberately swayed around and her eyes widen in astonishment. The Pikachu was a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It had glorious yellow pelted fur, and its ears were long and pointed with black tips. It had a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. Its forearms were short, with five fingers on each paw, and its feet had three toes. It had two brown stripes on its back, and its tail was in the shape of a lightning bolt with a patch of brown fuzz at the base. A female would have a V-shaped notch at the end of its tail, which looks like the top of a heart. But, the Pikachu didn't have a heart molded tail, therefore it was classed as a male.

As Maria curiously observed the rodent, he happily nipped on a roasted Oran Berry. She remarked that the Pikachu didn't take notice of her, unless he would have ran away already. She wondered why there was a Pikachu in route 117, because usually Pikachus traveled in groups and they lived in forested areas, normally found foraging for berries they roast with electricity to make them tender enough to eat. Plus the only known place to catch the Pokemon in Hoenn was the Safari Zone. But, she couldn't care less since she was determined to capture him.

Apparently, the Mouse Pokemon turned his attention to his surrounding and supposedly he spotted the human. Though, to the trainers surprise he didn't run off. Instead he interestedly eyed her, curious as to know what her next movement would be.

Maria sluggishly took a step forward and slowly lifted out her hand to the Pikachu. The yellow pelted creature carefully drew closer to her and cautiously sniffed her hand. She attempted to pet him, withal he flinched a little. She remarked his recoil and speedily backed away from him. The Pikachu took a step back as well and guardedly watched the girl.

She gingerly grabbed her bag and took out some berries. Not understanding what the young trainer was doing, he lowly growled at her. She knew he was merely sacred and wasn't aware on what was going on. She kindly gifted the Pokemon food and he agreeably accepted them. He cooked the berries with a thunder shock and chewed down. Whilst he ate, she speedily grasped her Pokedex and scanned him.

"Whenever a Pikachu comes across something new, it blasts it with a jolt of electricity. If you come across a blackened berry, it's evidence that this Pokémon mistook the intensity of its charge." The device received info on the creature. The Pikachu stopped snacking and trotted on over to Maria, and fascinatedly eyeballed her Pokedex.

The blue and brown eyed girl chuckled in amusement. "A curious one aren't you? You're wondering what this thing is, right?" The Pikachu eagerly nodded his head. She laughed even more, "This is a Pokedex. It was given to me by Professor Birch. It gives information about all Pokémon in the world that are contained in its database. It also may give background information on the habitat or activities of Pokémon in the wild or other information on the Pokémon's history or anatomy. The Pokédex entries also include height, weight, cry, footprint, location, other forms, and pictures of Pokémon." She stated to the yellow shaded being. She really couldn't believe she said all of that to him, however despite the fact, it was rather cute how he took it all in though.

The Pikachu stood there completely silent and still, comprehending to what Maria mouthed. After some long-lasting minutes, he finally followed on what she said. He gave out a mellow and good-humored cry.

The auburn haired girl wantonly ogled him. "You understood all of that?" She said with much amazement in her voice.

Merely he furnished a simple bob of the head.

"Wow…" Clearly she was speechless. "You surely are one smart Pikachu." Maria lightly smiled and patted him on the head. And to her surprise when her hand touched his beautifully short-haired fur, he didn't shudder. Instead he happily hummed while he enjoyed Marias petting.

The two stayed alike that for momentarily, delighting in the others meager presence. In any case, they didn't remain like that for long. Unpredictably, both Marshtomp and Numel woke up. To their awareness Pikachu was an unfamiliar face and together they watchfully looked at the stranger.

"Oh, Marshtomp and Numel you two are awake. I'll like you two to meet-" The young trainer was interrupted.

Unexpectedly, out of nowhere Marshtomp was using mud shot and Numel was using flame burst against Pikachu. Allegedly, Pikachu dodged every single move the opposing Pokemon threw at him. He swiftly grabbed one berry before leaving and fled through the brushes.

"Wait, stop!" Maria cried after the rodent, but it was too late. He was already gone.

Thus a deep sigh escaped the girl. She glanced over her shoulder and to see her two Pokemon proudly looking at her as if they saved the day. She gave them nothing but a low hiss and a disappointed look. She scolded them for their bad behavior and returned them into their Pokeballs. She immediately took her bicycle and continued on to Verdantuf.

Unknowingly to her from a distance, the Pikachu watched her leave and secretly followed.

* * *

When the moon was at its highest, the girl made it to Verdanturf Town. A place of humble size nestled between the mountains and the plains in central western Hoenn. Thanks to the prevailing wind pattern, the town was always kept clear of falling volcanic ash.

The air was lavishly fresh and unsullied. While Maria biked to the Pokemon Center, she paused, taking in a deep breath: Her dullness implied to dissipate and instead was replaced with a pleasuring, relaxed feeling. It smelled dimly of wildflowers. Roses, tulips, bluebells and so much more that scented the clean atmosphere.

When she reached the Pokemon Center, she parked her bike before entering the building. She then walked into the place with a weary appearance. She calmly approached the front center, where Nurse Joy was. She nicely asked if the lady could restore her Pokemon to full health and as always Joy willingly listened. As usual the young trainer had to patiently wait for a time and to occupy herself she decided to explore the modest town.

She serenely padded over to the door, but was surprisingly put to a stop.

"Hello… I don't mean to be a bother, but are you perhaps Mariann Maple? The daughter of champion May Maple?" A sweet and soft toned called out to the girl.

Maria stood frozen. The feelings of fear and anxiety overwhelmed her. Every muscle single in her body felt tight, sprung for action and she couldn't even walk. Her body screamed at her to sprint out the doors and down the street, to spend the energy that kept piling in regardless of her inability to use it. Even her face felt tight, like smiling just wasn't an option. Her usual calm had been replaced by a carousel of ideas, each one more worrying than the last.

She thought behind her was a reporter and a cameraman, like that time in Slateport City. That if she swayed around she'll got trapped and be asked a thousand unwanted-to-answer questions. She craved to run, but couldn't. She was completely ice-covered and still. She hoped that the person would just go away, but after some lengthy minutes they didn't. So, she gave up. She relaxed oneself and harrowingly turned around. She meet eye to eye with the person.

That person was a woman. She seemed to be around the age of Marias mother, if not older. She had green shaded hair and emerald colored eyes. She also wore simple casual cloths. A frank blue T-shirt, a white skirt and meek flat shoes. Her stature was happy and gleeful. She stood up straight and with a big bright smile displayed on her face.

Maria docilely answered her question. "Yes, I'm Mariann. But people call me Maria."

The woman's smile grew even wider and unexpectedly she grabbed Marias hand and shook it. "Oh, it's so nice to finally meet you, Maria! Your family has done so much for us. Your mother helped Wally catch his very first Pokemon, and helped my husband and me get together. And you helped my boy obtain his very own Pokemon, Ralts!"

"You're Connors mother aren't you?" It occurred to the young trainer that this person was Connors mother.

"Yes, Connor's my boy!... Oh, wait! Apologizes I forgot to say who I am!" The woman panicked for a second, but she quickly adjusted back to her content mood. "I'm Wanda."

"You're Wanda. I remember my mother mentioning you once or twice. It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Maria bowed as she exchanged pleasantries.

"The pleasure's all mine! I must thank you for helping my Connor. He's a really shy boy and he barely leaves the house. But ever since he returned with his newly caught Ralts, he has been much more outgoing and open. So, I give you my gratitude."

The red-brown haired girl rose from her bow and lightly chuckled. "Y-you're welcome," she awkwardly said. She was fairly shaken at Wanda's comment. She rarely got any good feedback, so in truth she really didn't know how to respond.

"You like so much alike your mother, Maria. All the way from head to toe. Frankly, you even have the same ribbon she had when she was on her journey. I bet that she's very proud of you and that she loves you very much!" Wanda stated. "Tell me, how is May? It's been a few weeks since I've seen her."

"Well, I did mostly get my appearance from my mom. However, I surely didn't get my auburn colored hair and brown eye from her." She was exceedingly certain that she got those features from her father. Profoundly, the question of who her father was come to mind, though she instantly shook it off and snapped back to reality.

She answered Wanda's question. "The last time I saw her was in Slateport. And to be honest, my mother is a mess. She has been extremely overprotective of me frequently and she won't relax for just one mere minute! She's wholly stressed-out and I'm worried and concerned about her, because she doesn't think of her own well-being!"

"May was a complete clutter since last time I saw her. Apparently, she's no longer the carefree and laid back girl she used to be. She has roughly grown to be a dreadfully serious and stubborn adult." The emerald eyed woman sighed. "Maria, I'm pretty sure May shall calm down in time. As I know, your mother's a self-less person and thinks about people above herself. She's also a greatly emotional. Even if she tries to detach herself from her emotions. You do have the right to worry and all. I believe May will come back to her senses after a while." She advised the young trainer.

Maria simply nodded.

"Miss Mariann Maple please come to the front counter. Your Pokemon are fully restored." Nurse joy cried out.

Maria hurriedly dashed to the counter and Joy handed her two Pokemon. The youngster took the Pokeballs and placed them on her belt. She turned to the Nurse and kindly asked. "Do you have a room I can have for the night?"

"Yes, we do-" The pink haired woman was cut short.

"That won't be needed. This little lady will be staying with me for the night." Wanda interrupted and waved off Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy merely nodded and tended to the other trainers and their Pokemon.

"Wanda you really don't need too. I can stay here. I wouldn't want to be a bother." Maria looked at the green haired woman in surprise.

"Nonsense, Maria. You won't be any trouble. It's the least I can do. I have a spare bedroom at my place. You can sleep there." Wanda said.

Maria rolled her eyes and followed Wanda out the door.

"Honey, I'm home!" Wanda cried out once she opened the door to her home and walked into the hallway.

Maria politely followed Connors mother into the hallway and civilly asked. "Where do I place my stuff?"

"Oh, just leave your jacket and bag over in the corner over there."

The auburn haired girl nodded and took off her small jacket and bag, and placed them against the wall to the side. The two walked further into the house.

When Wanda and Maria had arrived, the house was a grey blur. It was large, certainly, almost intimidatingly so. On climbing out it took a more detailed form, natural grey stone with all the hues Mother Nature could provide. The paintwork on the trim was brilliant white, flawless and the path wound to a double oak front door was loose pea shingle. The windows weren't the large ones that aren't so fashionable, but more the size seen in old country cottages, and like them they were mullioned. But that's where all the old world charm ended, once across the threshold it was technology and modern design all the way. The floors were polished concrete and the furniture Scandinavian, high end designers only. The only compromise to comfort was the sheepskin on the floor, so clean it was hard to believe anyone had ever stepped foot on it.

The blue and brown eyed teenager viewed the vastly fashionable home. Her two eyes widen at how deluxe and imposing it all was. She uttered, "You have a beautiful home!"

"Thank you! You like it?"

"Like It? I love it!" Maria said in glee. "It's far more luxurious than my home that's for sure."

"Well, I'm glad you like it." Wanda smiled.

Abruptly the sound of footsteps came running down the staircase. They were loud and shrill. The noise echoed throughout the entire house. Suddenly they stopped.

"M-Maria!" An earsplitting and thunderous voice cried out the young girl's name.

She rotated to the direction where the cry had come from. Her soft lips stretched into a smile but didn't quite reach her separate tinted eyes. "Hello, Connor," she warmly greeted him.

The boy was more fragile than a glass ballerina that sits on a dresser. If someone were to spin him around his limbs would most likely just snap. His green eyes were wide and big. His whole body shook in nervousness. He utterly struggled to speak. "H-hi, M-maria…" He shyly hid his face as he awkwardly spoke.

As a reply, she merely pushed up her smile even more. Her cheeks hurt from smiling for so long. The corners of her lips fought to fall down and the reveal her true self. But she couldn't let that happen, not wanting to unveil her true feelings. She wanted to be a kid who would always be happy and playful, not someone who still carried the ghost of her past and didn't even know how to smile for real. She hadn't figured out how to act playful, but had been carrying out the 'happy girl' role pretty well so far. If she could only continue it for a day or two, she might get out of this household just fine and not trouble them with her many problems. So she kept practicing to fake a smile, all the while hoping that nobody could tell a forgery from the genuine smile.

"So, you're Mariann?"A gigantic man butted into the teenager bazaar conversation. He glared at Maria in curiosity.

"Yes…" She her confusingly answered.

The man turned from the girl and to the boy. He said, "Connor, isn't this the girl you have a huge crush on?"

"DAD!" Connor shrieked at the top of his lungs. His face became as red as a tomato. The blush burned through his cheeks and his face felt like a hot oven. He suddenly felt awkward as he attempted to hide his rosy cheeks behind his skinny fingers. He dearly hoped that his crush didn't hear what his father had embarrassingly said.

Connors father began to boomingly laugh at his son's reaction. "The name's Riley. And it's finally nice to meet you, Mariann. My boy surely does talk a lot about you." He held out his hand and offered her a handshake.

Easily enough, Maria accepted the handshake and tactfully greeted the man. "A pleasure to meet you, Riley."

"Maria here is going to sleep over for the night. Is that alright for you boys?" Wanda walked into the strange discussion that was currently occurring.

The two males simply nodded.

"Maria are you hungry? I could cook you up some eggs if you want."

The teen thought for a little and lastly came up with a parry. "No, I'm good." Surprisingly she gave out a whacked yawn. "In fact, I'm actually kind of tried. It's been really long day for me."

"It's pretty late anyway. I think we should all go to bed." Wanda stated. "Connor, dear can you please show Maria to the guestroom?"

"I-I yes mom! Maria follow me." The fourteen year-old inelegantly grabbed the girls arm and dragged her away from his parents. They both went down the drawn-out hallway, up the stairs, to the left and the two reached the spare room.

They together stopped and gracelessly looked at one another. Connor quickly looked away from Maria and shakenly uttered. "I-I'm just down the hall… So, if you need anything … J-just ask!"

"Thanks, Connor and goodnight." She softly smiled and headed into the guestroom, however, she was halted.

"Wait! Maria I was wondering… Did you challenge the Mauville City gym? If so, did you win against my Uncle?" He keenly asked.

Unaware of her own heart beating or the rise and fall of her chest, she drifted into semi-consciousness. She stood absolutely still and unmoving for a short time. Later on, she granted him a reply. "To cut a long story short, no, I didn't win against Wally. Instead I lost." She faked a smile. "But, I'm sure after some hard training I'll be victorious next time I challenge the gym!"

The corners of his mouth lifted up into a smile. He lets his smile widen into a brilliant grin that had Maria beaming at him. He laughed, feeling absolutely delirious. "Then I wish you good luck. Sleep well, Maria." He bid her goodnight and went to his room.

Instantly, Marias smile dropped into a frown and she quietly walked into the spare room. She effortlessly dragged herself to the bed and flopped onto the mattress. She took off almost all her clothes, but left on her white tank-top. She grabbed the fluffy blanket and placed it over herself. Bit by bit, she drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N's: **_**Review responses:**_

_**Postiche – You're welcome! About the little girl in the picture, I won't say if you're right or wrong. But, I'll say you're onto something. And apparently, yes Wally still wears clothes that look like pajamas. XD **_


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen **

**Getting Ready for the Show**

* * *

**A/N's: Hello, everyone! I'm sorry for the huge delay of this chapter. I've just been very busy lately with school and other stuff so I didn't really have the time to finish this up. It was also hard and a drag to write this part. I'm not entirely fond of this chapter. I merely find it to be a bit sloppy and all over the place, but that's just me. Who knows? Maybe you guys will like it. Other than that I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The first orange hued rays of sunrise kissed the blackening night sky. Radiant colors poured out of the sun and across the horizon. The heavens were blood red. The furrowed clouds were every shade from palest pink to deep crimson. Dawn broke over the skyline, the brilliant orange egg yolk sun spilled across the clouds as far as the eye could see. Red sky in the morning, shepherd's warning.

Whilst the sun prorated into awakening, Maria as well divided into stirring. She hastily tossed and turned against the mattress. A laborious yawn escaped her. She fluttered her separate colored eyes open and to her dismay her vision was completely blurry. Thus she blinked several times and favorably her eyesight began to clear up. She then tiringly stood up and climbed out of bed.

When she got up on her two feet, she lazily stretched for a bit and gave out yet another weary yawn. Subsequently, the young trainer grabbed her yellow tunic and black biker shorts. She quickly putted on the clothes and ran out the door and went downstairs for breakfast. She didn't brother to fully dress herself, thinking that it was somewhat unnecessary and pointless at the time.

Once Maria made it to the kitchen, she saw both mother and son causally sitting at the table having an underlying conversation. She calmly walked up to the two and politely greeted them, "Good morning, Wanda and Connor."

Parent and child turned around and kindly addressed the girl. Wanda civilly gave the girl a good-mannered smile and said, "Good morning to you as well, Maria. Did you get a goodnights sleep?"

"Surprisingly, yes," The auburn haired teenager replied in slight bafflement. She was a tad stunned that she did sleep without any trouble, because the past few days she had been having a lot of dilemma with sleeping. "Yes, I did actually get a goodnights rest last night."

"That's good hear. Tell me dear, are you hungry?" Wanda asked.

Apparently, a loud grumble came from Marias stomach. Her face suddenly was flushed in the color red and she held up her hand against her stomach, "Hmm… I'm pretty sure that signals a yes for me," She lightly chuckled in embarrassment.

"One egg and toast coming right up," Wanda happily clapped her together and walked on over to the stove. She fried up the pan and grabbed some eggs from the refrigerator, but before cooking she turned around and looked at Connor, "Connor do you want anything?" She curiously asked.

The cream haired boy shook his head side to side, declaring it as a no. Wanda provided a heavy sigh, however, she instantly laid it off and went back to cooking.

Maria interestedly eyeballed Connor for moment and quietly took a seat next to him. She caringly asked him, "Did you get a goodnights rest, Connor?"

Connors entire body shook in anxiousness or nervousness, Maria couldn't quite tell. But she could see that he was troubled. Therefore she tried to comfort him or do something that at least would make him at ease.

Unexpectedly, he answered her question, "I'm good! I slept… quite soundly…"

Maria beamed, "That's good to hear," she looked at him in silence before speaking up again, "Connor are you alright? You're shaking. Is something troubling you?"

"I-I… Hmm…" He struggled with his words.

"Connor wants to enter the upcoming contest. People are saying that the famous Skylar will be there. And that makes him even more eager to go." Wanda butted into the awkward discussion and gave Maria her fried egg and toast.

"Wait there's an upcoming contest?" The brown and blue eyed girl voiced in enthusiasm. She suddenly stopped eating and became as white as chalk. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was gaping open, and although she was staring straight at Connor she appeared not to notice him at all. "Is this true?" She inquiringly asked him.

The green eyed boys face became as red as a strawberry by his crushes staring. He felt the feeling of embarrassment overwhelm him and turned away from her, trying his best to avoid the unwanted attention.

Maria being the airhead that she was was perplexed, unaware to the fact that Connor had a very obvious fondness for her. She curiously narrowed her eyes at him and delicately said, "Connor aren't you going to answer my question?" She slightly moved closer to him, but when she saw that he was nervously shuddering and she stopped herself, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so forceful."

He didn't say anything, however, he did give out a vastly quiet whimper.

"Yes, Maria there is an upcoming contest," Wanda once again stepped into the two youngsters natter. "Connors acting this way because he's nervous about preforming in front of tons of people. Though he's wholly keen on going, even after I gave him my permission and reassurance. He's still completely at unease about it," The older woman bluntly stated and oddly enough a small smile spread across her face. "He's so much like my cousin, Wally, when he was his age."

The red-brown haired trainer thoughtfully listened to Wanda, once she was done talking Maria furnished a small nod and turned to her friend. She placed her hand softly on Connors shoulder as a token of her sympathy and compassion. She softly said, "If you're so anxious on going to the contest, I can go with you if that'll make you feel any better? How does that sound?"

Connor shyly glanced over his shoulder and looked at Maria with much surprise. Her separate tinted eyes were filled with a kindness that seemed so innocent and genuine so endless: as big as the sea. It set him straight and made him feel soothed. Her hands lapsed with his holding them for a second and lightly squeezing them. She patted him on the back.

"Yeah, I'd like that…" The cream haired boy eyes glistened with refreshment. A timid smile formed on his lips.

"Don't worry. You can do this. I'll be there right with you," Maria encouraged him. She gave him a big wide grin and went back to eating her egg and toast.

"You two know that the contest does start in an hour right?" Wanda said out of the blue and took the two by surprise. A playful sneer was displayed on her lips.

"Wait, what!" Maria improperly cried out with a mouthful full of food. She turned to Connor, who also had a look of astonishment. She inappropriately and disgustingly tallowed down her meal and quickly got up on her two feet, and ran upstairs.

Wanda and Connor confusingly watched her run up the staircase and puzzlingly turned to each other, both bewildered. But only after a few moments, she came back fully clothed. Without warning, she grabbed Connor by the arm and dragged him to the hallway.

"M-Maria! Wha-what are you doing?" He hollered out in abashment.

"C'mon we've to get going. Like your mother said: the contest starts in an hour. So, we should hurry. You need to get dress, prepare your Pokemon and all of that stuff. It takes time, trust me."

"But, I'm not ready!" Connor said as he putted on his shoes.

"If we wait until we're ready, we'll be waiting for the rest of our _lives!_" She spitted back.

"Oh, okay then… But, Maria how do you know all of this stuff?" He curiously questioned her.

"Being a champions and top contender's daughter comes with its perks," The young trainer slightly smirked and took his hand, "Enough questions, now, we don't want to come too late."

Then the two teenagers walked out the door.

* * *

When Maria and Connor arrived at the Contest Hall, the entrance was entirely packed with people. The crowd was massive, they hollered and squealed. Connor felt a slump in his heart. Anxiety overwhelming him. Looking around he wanted to just run back home and he was about to do so, but he was stopped by Maria.

"Oh, no you don't. You came this far and you're not stopping now," The girl grabbed ahold of his shoulder and pulled him back to her side, "If you're going to compete in this contest, you're going to have to man up. Don't allow your fear to overpower you."

"I-I…" The boy gulped, "Alright, let's do this."

"That a boy!" The corners of her mouth lifted up into a smile and began it hurt because her simper couldn't stretch any further, but she didn't care. She permitted her smile to widen into a brilliant grin that had Connor beam at her. She started to laugh, feeling absolutely delirious.

The fourteen year-old modestly smiled back.

After Maria was finished with her laughing fit, she kindly took Connors hand and proceeded to walk him through the enormous crowd. However, the two were put a halt. Unexpectedly, a Pikachu came hastily dashing over to them and surprisingly climbed Maria up to her head.

"What the…" It took some time for the young Pokemon trainer to realize what had just occurred. She nosily glanced up and saw the Pikachu.

"Pika-Pikachu!" The yellow pelted creature cried.

"…You…"Maria voiced, "Wait did you follow me here?" She picked up the Pokemon from her head and placed him in her arms. She eyeballed him with wide eyes.

Pikachu simply nodded.

"Oh, well-" She was cut off by a loud bark.

Both Maria and Connor glanced over their shoulders and saw a Houndoom charging towards them. It aggressively barked and hostilely lunged at the teenagers with great speed.

"M-Maria that Houndoom seems to be coming towards us! Wha-what are we going t-to d-do?" Connor worriedly shrieked.

"…run… Run… RUN!" The auburn haired fifteen year-old yelped and ran away from the angry Houndoom. Connor rapidly followed her.

The Dark Pokemon was much faster than Maria and Connor, thus, in a few mere seconds it quickly caught up to the two. To their surprise the Houndoom didn't assault them, but instead violently barked at the Pikachu in Maria arms. Pikachu snarled back. The two Pokemon began a growling contest.

"Pika-Pikachu!" The Mouse Pokemon used spark on the opposing dual dark/fire-type. Yellow sparks appeared on Pikachu's cheeks. Then, he became surrounded by light yellow electricity and leapt out of the girl arms and he tackled his opponent.

"Hound… Houndoom!" It tried to dodge the attack, though it failed and Pikachu successfully landed the move. Without delay, Pikachu climbed right back up Marias shoulder and harshly cried at Houndoom.

The dual fire/dark-type recovered from the ambush and was about to jump the separate eyed colored trainer, but was luckily stopped, "Houndoom! Heed!"

All of them turned around to see a young woman and a Crobat hastily coming towards them. When she and the Crobat caught up with the two teenagers and Pokemon, she took ahold of the Houndoom and pulled it away from Maria, Connor and Pikachu.

"Oh, lord… Houndoom don't run off like that! You know that I can't keep up!" She looked at the dark/fire-type with disappointment and distress.

"Hound… Doom…" It sappily replied.

Maria watched the scene between trainer and Pokemon, though her eyes were more fixed on the young lady. She had beautiful silky turquoise color, which was set up in a low ponytail. Awhile her eyes were a shining lavender shade. She wore fancy clothing that came in bright red, orange and yellow. Strangely enough, she was completely rigid to her Pokemon and not taking notice of the other people. As if she didn't see that they were even there.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but your Houndoom nearly jumped me. Do have anything to say to that? Like sorry?" Maria said.

The turquoise haired female glanced to the right, the opposite direction Maria and Connor were in. Quickly, Crobat poked her and told her to look the other way. She obediently listened to the Bat Pokemon and looked to the left.

And that was when Maria saw that she was blind.

"I'm oh so terribly sorry. Houndoom can be quite aggressive and uncontrollable at times. She attacks almost every single wild Pokemon she sees," The young lady sincerely apologized, dipping her head in contrition and her Crobat did the same as well, "But your Pikachu isn't a wild Pokemon. That's odd…"

"This Pikachu isn't actually my Pokemon-" The red-brown haired girl was cut short.

"Y-you're… Sky-Skylar!" Connor interfered and shook with much excitement, "T-the famous Pokemon Coordinator! C-can I-I have your auto-autograph?"

Skylar followed the sound of Connors voice and carefully stepped closer to him and Maria. A big bright radiant smile formed on her lips. "A fan aren't you? What's your name?" She gingerly said.

"I-I'm Connor and this is Ma-Mariann, however, she likes to be called M-Maria," He introduced himself and his friend.

"It's nice to meet you two!" Skylar bubbly replied, "Oh, Connor I'll love to give you my autograph, but I'm blind and I don't really know how to write so… sorry…"

The boy looked into her eyes and saw that she was indeed blind. He slightly was taken aback because when she was shown on television she didn't entirely appear to be sightless. Though there were some mistakes here and there that hinted at her blindness, but it didn't completely showcase it. She always performed so well on the stage and really looked like she knew what she was doing. Hence, it was no shock that he was surprised. "Oh, okay then…" He didn't actually know how to take the news.

While Skylar and Connor talked, the young trainer stood there absolutely silent patiently waiting for an opportunity where she could butt in. Luckily, once the two teenagers became enfolded in quietness Maria stuck her nose in, "I would hate to sound rude, but-" Yet, again she was interrupted.

The sound of hyper and shrieking cheers was heard, all three of them looked over their shoulders and saw a large crowd of people running towards them.

"Argh, not again!" The girl growled and grabbed ahold of both Connor and Skylar and ran in the opposite direction. Nonetheless, it was rather pointless to run because the crowd reached them in seconds and a reporter and a cameraman confronted the three of them.

"Skylar, would you mind if we asked you a few questions?" The two people stepped forward and nosily stared at the famous Pokemon coordinator.

The turquoise haired girl confusing looked about, trying to get eye contact with them. Her Crobat once again helped her out and told her to look forward. Skylar happily obeyed and glanced into the camera the cameraman held, "Hellooo, ev-er-y-on-e! Sky here! Houndoom, Crobat and I've come here to Vendanturf Town's razzle-dazzle contest hall for a bit of FUN!"

"Sky?" Maria muttered in puzzlement.

"Y-yeah, Sky. That's Skylar s-stage name," Connor exclaimed.

"That seems entirely unnecessary. Her name's fine as it is. She merely took away the l, a and r!"

"S-says the girl who goes around be-being called by her nick-nickname."

Maria turned to Connor and was going to argue against his statement, however she stopped herself seeing that he had a point. She coldly mumbled, "Touché…"

"Well then, watch me as I dive right in yet again today!" Skylar clasped her hands together and gave out her big bright grin, "Sky's... Miraculous... Contest scouting!"

The crowd caused an uproar with cheers and applause, and this caught both Marias and Connors notice. All the people cried at the top lungs, fighting for Skylar's attention and optimistically hoping that'll get picked to be scouted by her.

"Then let's get this show on the road! These are the two trainers I'm going to scout today! And there names are... Connor and Maria!"

"Huh!?" The two friends cried in astonishment.

"As far Houndoom and Crobat can tell: They could easily see that they're powerful trainers, with several badges of their own already! Connor and Maria, you can enjoy contest spectaculars at the Pokémon contest hall right here. Now listen up, because I don't just want to see you making your Pokémon strong. I want to see you bringing out a whole new brilliant side of them to show off! So here you go! Take these! This is a contest pass, which is the first thing that anyone needs to take part in a contest spectacular! And this one's a pokéblock kit, which will let you make pokéblocks for your Pokémon out of Berries!" Skylar kindly handed the items to her Pokemon and Crobat and Houndoom gave them to the youngsters.

"Thank you," The auburn haired trainer said as she took the items from Houndoom.

"Your welcome!" The coordinator responded and turned back to the camera, "Connors and Maria's story begins today! Yep! And this chapter should be titled... "The unforeseen stumble upon! Miraculous contest scouting!" That's what I'd call it! Now, everybody out there watching... You'd better expect great things from these two, because I do! That's it for today's Sky's miraculous contest scouting! See you all next time!" And with that the interview was done the reporter and cameraman left.

"If you two feel up for it, try your hand in a contest for me, okay? Tee-hee!" Skylar said to the speechless boy and girl and they simply nodded, "Well then, bye-bye!" She grinned and walked into the contest hall and nearly the whole crowd followed after her.

* * *

"So… that was something…" Maria frankly mouthed as she and Connor walked into the contest hall. "Who knew that we'll be scouted by a famous Pokemon coordinator?"

"Y-yeah…" Connor paused, "H-hey, Maria are you go-going to partake in the contest? What are you going to do with the Pikachu?"

The auburn haired trainer stopped dead in her tracks and paused. Awe crept over her like an icy chill, numbing her brain. In the frozen state of her mind offered her only one thought. Uncertainty. She really didn't know if she wanted to enter the contest or not. If she entered, it would be an entirely new experience for her and she get to perform in front of a ton of people. But on second thought, she could get unwanted attention and chased down by the paparazzi. She thought back to her mother, when she was her age. May said when she became champion and was as well as a famed Pokemon coordinator, she received a lot of unwanted attention and it bothered her to the core. However, Maria purely brushed it off and she could worry later. She decided was going to compete in the contest, "Yes, I'm going to participate."

"Oh, okay. But what are you going to do about the Pikachu?" Connor asked.

Maria became dead silent. She moved her wide eyed glance from Connor and to the Pokemon that she held in her arms. She quietly thought for a minute on what to do with the creature. Not long ago, before entering the building she tried to free him, however, he wouldn't leave no matter how many times she tried to make him. It was rather odd that he kept leeching onto her and she took it into consideration that he wanted to journey with her. Hence, she knew what to do with him, "He's going to be my partner in the contest."

"W-wait, what!" Connor loudly shrieked in shock. By the ear-spitting noise the boy made, everyone in the place turned around and weirdly stared at the two teenagers.

"Hey, there's no need to be so loud," She hushed him.

"S-sorry, It's just," he paused, "A wild Pokemon, Maria… A-are you c-crazy?"

She looked her down the Pikachu and he gave her that adorable face that just couldn't say no to. She glanced right back to the cream haired boy, "Is that a trick question?"

A short silence filled the gap between them. Suddenly, they started laughing for no apparent reason. The laughter rolled about the arena like a child's spinning top, vibrant and heartwarming as it moved around the people in its chaotic way. It came in fits and bursts - loud too soft to nothing at all and back to loud again. It was as if there was an invisible feather at their napes brushing softly.

Finally, the laughter and giggling died down and they stared down one another. Maria began to speak, "Connor, try to not worry so much. Everything going to be fine," She paused, "through its highly unlikely, if the possibility that somethings does go wrong then we'll find a way to fix it. So, please don't try to think about it too much."

He looked to her with eyes filled with a bit disbelief. He stood still for a mere moment, doing absolutely nothing as the silence ate at them. Lastly, he answered with a simple nod and quietly walked up to the front counter.

She calmly watched him go. She allowed the stillness to claim her. The silence caressed her skin like a cool summer breeze, smoothing her soul, taking away her jagged edges. It had been one hell of a rough week. She had been in coma. She had ran away from the hospital, desperate to escape from what felt like a cage to her. And so much more. She just needed a moment of silence to herself, even if it was a meager second. So, this quietness was somehow comforting to her and spoke for itself, it was peaceful in a way where one could feel at ease.

After some time, Maria joined Connor up at the front counter. He turned to her and asked, "Y-you okay?"

She looked at him and gave him an offhand smile, "Yeah, I'm good."

"Ohhh! Connor, Maria! Could it be? Oh, could it, could it? Are you two really going to try a contest for me?!" A high-pitched and awfully cheerful voice cried out to them.

Connor heaved a deep breath and goofily grinned. Awhile, Maria severely sighed and muttered under her breath. The two turned and faced Skylar.

"Oooh! I'm happier than an Espeon with high friendship! Ah! I know! This chapter of your story should definitely be called... "The Stirring Start! A Heart-Pounding Contest Debut!" That's what I'm calling it! Ohhh, but if you guys are gonna take to the stage, you've gotta come with me first!" Skylar said with a big white-toothed smile.

Maria actually didn't yearn to go with Skylar, however, with Connor being so overenthusiastic she plainly couldn't refuse. The two teenagers followed Skylar, Houndoom and Crobat to the green room.

Once there, Skylar turned to them and said, "So! If you two are taking on a contest spectacular, there's something you hafta have from me!"

"Oh, and what's that?" Maria asked. Truth be told, she didn't know how Skylar managed to so dang gleeful all the time. Through it was a bit irritating and sickening, she wished she actually had the exact same attitude and energy as her. But, she knew that never happen because stubbornness and short-tempers ran in the family.

"Tee hee… I know it's sudden. Sorry! Truth is... You guys actually the 10th and 11th Trainer that I've scouted! That's a really big deal, you know! It's gotta be fate! Right? Tee hee! I think you two are just the Trainers I've been looking for!"

"Sky, I hate to interrupt y-you, but w-weren't you going to give us some stuff?" Connor stepped in.

"Oopsies! So-o-o-orry! Got a little carried away!" She pardoned herself, "But, um, the point was... Would you like to...? Well, do you guys think...? Um, could you two wear these for your contest debut?" She walked over to the counter and grabbed two boxes and handed them to Crobat.

The dual-type poison/flying Pokémon flew on over to Maria and Connor and gave them the boxes. They both opened them up and Maria frowned, "you've got to be kidding me," She glared at the pink frilly outfit that her mother wore to each and every contest she entered.

As she stood there in awe, Connor jumped in pure bliss, "T-this is so wonderful. T-thank you! A thousand thanks, Skylar."

"You're very welcome, sweet pea!" The turquoise haired girl said, "Now, why don't you go into the men's dressing room and try it on."

Once he left, Maria glared at Skylar and her frown deepened, "Are you serious? My mother's contest getup?"

"I'm sorry. Do you not like it? It was my auntie, Lisia, who arranged the whole thing with the clothing since I couldn't because of my condition," she pointed out to her eyes.

"No, it's just. The dress is fine and all, but I'll feel much more comfortable if I had something else to wear," the red-brown haired girl proclaimed.

Skylar blinked her beautiful blind eyes at Maria. Unexpectedly, in her humble triumph, she smirked - just a small pouting of the lips; a narrowing of the eyes and a tilting of the head. It was so subtle, it was even more infuriating for the trainer who caught a glimpse of it after declaring her honest opinion, "You're May Maples girl ain't you?"

Maria grew wide eyed and was going to ask her how she knew, but she stopped herself. She assumed that Skylar being the top contenders, Lisia niece that she outta know that she was the champions daughter. She wasn't really surprised actually. With her parent acknowledging her as her child on live television a week ago and Lisia being one of Mays close friends, the blind girl had good reason to know who she was.

"Is it really that obvious?" Maria replied.

"Yeah, it kinda is."

"Perfect," she breathed. Surprisingly, a chuckle escaped her and she faked a smile. "It's like everywhere I go I can't be my own self without being contrasted to her…"

"I know how you feel… To be overshadowed that is… by another family member. To not be recognized as your own person," Skylar began, "I get dwarfed and compared to my auntie, mommy and daddy all the time. And it frustrates me to no end."

Maria stared at her. Her stare wasn't intentionally cold, her face somehow lacked the mobility others had. She felt sympathy and empathy for her, even though she had merely meet her just today. She could relate; identify with her to a context.

"But, I can't let the anger overpower me and neither should you. We ain't them," Skylar said as Houndoom gave her another box and she handed to the young trainer. "When you spend too much time concentrating on everyone else's perception of you, or who everyone else wants you to be, you eventually forget who you really are. Only you can satisfy your needs and lead your life. Never lose sight of your humanity with all its frailties. Be strong and never be led, instead be the leader of your own personal journey."

Maria was speechless. She didn't know what to say. She was unable to express herself in words. She was purely at a loss, "I… thank you…"

Skylar nodded, "You're welcome, darling. You're rather lucky, my auntie Lisia accidentally packed an extra outfit. She must have forgotten about it. Imma pretty sure you'll like this one much more."

"Right," Maria beamed. She dashed to the dressing room but was put to a halt.

"Wait, Maria… with your permission can I borrow Pikachu for a quick sec?"

The blue and brown eyed teenager looked at her in puzzlement, "why?"

"It's a surprise."

She looked at Pikachu, he simply gave her a small nod and jumped out of her arms and ran over to Skylar. She stood still, confused and a little lost. But she quickly recovered from it and headed for the dressing room.

Once there, she carefully took off all of her clothes and putted them into her bag. She dawned the contest costume Skylar gave her. The outfit was very _rock starish_ and consisted of the colors red, black, grey, green and yellow. Lastly, she sported on the stylish jacket and looked into the mirror. A bright and silly spread across her face. She was delighted at what she saw and fairly happy that she didn't chose the frilly pink outfit.

Maria grabbed her bag and things and headed back to Skylar. She pushed the curtain to the side and was about to walk out, but she stopped into place. She grew wide eyed and raised an eyebrow, she couldn't believe what was right in front of her.

Connor looked like a completely different person. His cream tinted hair was spiked to the side and the tips were dyed a lime-green color. He wore a sleek black and purple long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. Around his neck was a green and yellow stiff starched cravat. He had on skinny black jeans and dressy shoes. Last but not least a trendy headmic.

"Wow… you look amazing," Connor said with a beaming smile. There was also a change of personality, he seemed to be more confident and poised. He always was so shy and timid. But, now he implied to be the opposite of that. His face was soft with the laughter lines, yet held the look of self-assurance.

"Hmm, thank you. You look quite dashing yourself," She returned the compliant with another compliant.

"Thanks…" he shyly responded, his face went red and he ran his hand through his hair.

She didn't know why, but she found herself bursting into laughter so hard. She tried to stop, however, she couldn't. Her breath came in quick gasps between her unstoppable giggles. Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill over.

The giggle built up inside him like so much water behind a dam, making his shoulders shake and his belly hurt. When it erupted from his mouth it sounded more like a laughing Mightyena as he fought to breathe and stifle the tears.

"Pika-Pikachu," the yellow furred Pokemon cried out.

"Pikachu," Maria tried to speak clearly, but couldn't because her laughing fit kept on raging. The rodent Pokemon came running towards her and she caught him into her arms.

Finally, the laughter died down and she looked to the wild being. She was surprised to see that he had the same exact clothes that she had.

"Introducing, Pikachu rock star!" Skylar gleefully cheered out and waved out some jazz hands alongside Crobat and Houndoom.

"I-Isn't that cool you two have matching outfits," Connor chuckled.

"Ooh! The contest starting soon. You two should be heading out to the stage," Skylar cheered, ""S-s-s-so... So COOOOOOL! Oh, wow! This is so PERFECT! Eeeee! I just can't wait! Your guy's first time on a live contest stage, Maria and Connor! It's gonna be so so so AWESOME! I'm not gonna stop listening for even a second!"

The two friends nodded. Maria turned to Connor and said, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I think so…" he softly replied.

"Good," she smiled, "You ready, Pikachu?"

Pikachu merely roared at a cry in reply.

"Alright, then let's get this show the road."


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**A/N's: To note, this chapter does take much influence from the Pokemon anime regrading how the contests work in the TV show and all. Other than that, I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen **

**Take to the Stage**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen ad Pokemon trainers and coordinators alike!" Shouted a female in the center of the arena. "I, Vivian Meridian the master of ceremonies, welcome you all to the Verdanturf Town contest!"

The audience cheered loudly. Whilst Vivian announced the judges, many coordinators were backstage preparing their Pokemon and themselves for the first round. _Appeal. _

_Appeal, _was when the Pokemon used their moves to display a splendid display of beauty. Afterwards, the judges would give points depending on how great of an appeal was shown. The points earned in the round would be added to each trainers score.

While all the other coordinators did their appeals, Connor and Maria watched from backstage. Soon enough, Connor was up.

"Now, give up it for, Connor from Verdanturf Town in Hoenn!" Vivian announced and the fans all cheered.

The cream haired boy took a breath and ran onto the stage. A shy yet proud look upon his adorable face. "O-okay, Ralts, let's do this!" Connor loudly said as he sent out his Pokemon.

"Ra-ralts," The Feeling Pokemon cried as it was released from its Pokeball.

"Ralts use double team," the boy demanded.

The Pokemon obediently listened to its partner and did what it was told. Its body became outlined in blue, then it glowed white and it created multiple copies of itself.

"Great going girl!" He cheered, "Now, use magical leaf!"

All the Ralts held out their arms and released glowing light green leaves from their bodies. Suddenly they began to spin around quickly. The gleaming leaves clashed into one another and caused a bang of luminous sparkles.

"Use disarming voice," he instructed and just as Ralts copies faded away. The dual physic/fairy-type opened her mouth and released a beam of purple hearts in a loud shrieking voice. All the hearts formed together into one big gigantic heart amongst the shimmering lights that resembled the stars at nightfall.

"Now… Finish it all off with teleport!"

"Ra-Ralts!" The Pokemon cried. Apparently, her body began to glow multicolored, became outlined in light blue, and disappeared. Seconds later, she reappeared in the middle of the heart and the glittering flickers.

When their performance was over the sudden silence was brief, but without warning the applause rippled around the arena and the crowd went wild with cheers.

After being in the air for a mere second or two, Ralts started to fall back down because of gravity. She was smart enough to use teleport and emerge into Connors arms, rather than fall down and become a pancake.

As the audience kept on cheering them on, the trainer turned to his Pokemon and laughed. He hugged her tightly and did a goofy twirl.

"That was absolutely beautiful! I'll say that was my favorite performance we had yet so far!" Vivian uproariously said with a bright smile, "Now, judges what did you think of the showcase?"

"It was fairly stunning to look upon. You definitely showed off Ralts as though she was the star of the entire show," Mr. Contesta said.

"All I've to say is that it was completely remarkable," Mr. Sukizo included.

"What a display of such beauty and partnership. I loved every single second of it," Joy also adjoined.

Connor happily grinned and nodded. He thank them for the responses and turned to the ginger haired announcer.

"Ralts and Connor, everyone! Give them a round of applause!" She roared and the audience yet again cheered with claps and screams.

Together both trainer and Pokemon bowed and gracefully left the platform. They headed backstage where Maria patiently waited for him. He waved to his friend and eagerly asked, "S-so how did we do?"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry I wasn't watching. I was too busy fixing my hair in the fitting room." The auburn haired girl sarcastically said with a devilish sneer.

"W-wait really…" the boy quietly whispered with a disappointed look.

She sighed, "no, I was merely joking with you," she paused, "and of course, I saw you two preform. I say we've quite the competition, isn't that right Pikachu?"

"Chu!" The Chubby Pokemon cried in agreement.

"T-thanks," he fiercely blushed at her compliment and replied with, "A-and good luck out there…"

Then she gave him a smile that just seemed so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness that unexpected warmth rushed through him. She took a few steps closer towards him and stared him in the eye.

As she leant forward his pulse raced. A small lock of hair tumbled in front of his face, resting just in front of his forehead, but with one swift slide of her thumb, it was brushed out of the way. Looking into her eyes he saw deep pools of blue and a quaking earth brown that displayed her soul. Her lips touched his forehead. Time stopped. His heart came to a halt. His breath caught in his throat. Their fingers locked together similar to puzzle pieces. As the soft skin of her mouth left the side of his face, the exact spot where they had come into contact burned and tingled. A hot blazing fire pulsed through him. A speechless look was displayed on his face and his cheeks were painted rose red. She pulled away silently, but their eyes locked, having a private conversation of their own. Without another word, Maria soundlessly backed away and left Connor to himself and his Pokemon.

* * *

"Alright, Pikachu, time to take the stage!" Maria cheered as she took her position onto the stage.

"Pika-Pikachu!" the rodent Pokemon cried as he quickly ran into the middle of the big platform.

"Pikachu, use quick attack!" Maria commanded.

The creature's body became outlined in blue and it charged about the arena with incredible speed, leaving a white streak behind him.

"You're doing great, Pikachu," she cheered "Now, use thunderbolt just the same way!"

Pikachu obeyed the trainer, as he kept up the quick attack some yellow sparks appeared around his tail and cheeks before launching the attack. A powerful bolt of bright electricity was released from his body.

"Now use-" she was cut short.

Suddenly out of nowhere, the Pokemon started to run in circles, creating a ring of charging electricity. Then unexpectedly his tail began to glow a metallic gray and he hit the ring of electricity with it, leaving behind a white trail of energy where it swung. The loop was sent flying across the stage. Pikachu did it again and again, until there were three hoops of voltage hovering around the scene. The rings spun round and round, up until they all clashed together and created an explosion of glimmering sparks.

When the performance was finished, the audience roared with cheers and clapping. They erupted like an auditory volcano. It was all quiet one second and then deafening the next, rising to a crescendo and then falling to a trickle before the same nervous tension commands silence once more.

Pikachu bowed and went back to the dumbstruck Marias side.

The young auburn haired teenager stood there completely frozen and dumbfounded. She awkwardly crouched down and confusingly eyeballed Pikachu. She reached her arms out to him and he leapt into her embrace. She lightly shuddered and cursed under her breath. She shakenly turned to the judges.

"Wow, what a performance! How lovely! Just lovely!" The announcer cheered, "Now time to see with our judges!"

"I simply couldn't keep my eyes off of Pikachus electrifying performance," Mr. Contesta said.

"It was absolutely remarkable," Mr. Sukizo added.

"Indeed, an outstanding showcase. Through you did lose the connection between Pokemon and trainer at the end of it," The resident Nurse Joy took notice of the flaw that happened at the end.

Maria nervously nodded and thanked all the judges for the feedback. She glanced over her shoulder to Vivian.

"Maria and Pikachu, everybody! Give it up for them one last time," Vivian cried and the viewers cheered once more.

Maria faked a smile and politely bowed, and clumsily left the stage. Once she was out of everybody's sight, she looked to the yellow furred being in her arms and coldly stared at him. "You shouldn't have done that Pikachu. It was very stupid and could cost us our chance to enter the second round. Don't ever do that again!" she angrily scolded him.

Pikachu looked up to her, wide eyed and mouth gawking open.

She then realized what she had said. It was very out of character, so far from what she knew of him, he just stared at her open mouthed. His brain formulated no thoughts other than to register that she was shocked. He closed his mouth, then looked at his tiny feet before glancing back up to catch her eye.

Very rarely did she scolded her Pokemon. It only happened when she was feeling or expressing distress and annoyance, usually because of her inability to change or achieve something. She knew what she did was not right and was wrong. But she was just taken by surprise at what Pikachu did and she exploded because she was afraid that they'll be unsuccessful in getting to the second round. She also forget that he was a wild creature so, it shouldn't really have been a shock that he wouldn't entirely listen to her.

Maria heaved a sigh and lifted him up higher. She apologized, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to burst out like that. I'm just a little sacred that we won't make it to the battle stage."

He looked her in the eye. He squeaked in understandment, "Pikachu."

"But, that doesn't mean you can't do something without my approval. We want to succeed than we've to work together, got it?"

"Pika-Pikachu," he cried in agreement.

A big and silly grin spread across Marias face. "That a boy! Now, let's go see if we got through to the next round!" She giggled in gleefulness.

* * *

Backstage, Maria meet up with Connor and together they looked to the flat-screen television against the wall. Soon enough, the judges announced the tournament rounds and showed it on the television. As all eight of the coordinates were declared one by one, the auburn haired girl tightened her grip around Pikachu and bit her lower lip in nervousness.

"Pikachu!" The yellow colored Pokemon cried out in slight pain as Maria continued to strongly squeeze him.

"Sorry, Pikachu I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just rather anxious," she instantly stopped herself as she bit down even more on her lower lip.

"Hey, Maria," Connor called out to his friend.

The separate eye colored teenager turned to him and she gave him a curious look.

"I-it's okay to be nervous and all… but just try to calm your nerves. Don't worry, just breathe." He tried to comfort her.

Her lips formed her features into a pleased, kind, or amused expression, typically with the corners of her mouth turned up and her front teeth exposed. She merely thanked him and nodded.

Finally after sometime, luckily both Maria and Connor were announced. They watched on-screen to see where they were in the tournament. Connor stood by, patiently awaiting for the results.

"So Maria," he started. "Who are you going up against in the first round?"

"I'm up against somebody named, Abby. She's from Anistar City in Kalos," answered Maria. "Apparently, she seems to be quite the talent." She said with a bit of uneasiness.

"You can handle it right?" he asked.

"I hope so," she replied.

Suddenly, there was an announcement. _**"Attention all Pokemon coordinates, will the competitors of the first battle, please report to the battlefield immediately."**_

"Well, I guess I better get going," Maria said and headed towards the battlefield, tensely readying herself for the upcoming battle.

"Good luck in your battle!" Connor shouted, happily.

* * *

"Alright everyone, it's time for the first battle of the contest tournament!" Vivian Meridian announced. The fans cheered as Connor and his Pokémon, Ralts took their seats. The two had secretly sneaked out backstage and with bundles of food in their hands. "Um…, I do hope that… Maria wins," proclaimed Connor.

"Ra-ralts?" The Feeling Pokemon cried, all confused and puzzled.

"Well, even though it's said that this Abby is quite the know-how. I'm still… pretty confident that Maria can win this," answered Connor.

Connor turned to his Pokémon to see her staring at him with narrow eyes. "What?" the young trainer asked.

"Ra…" Ralts said, shyly.

"Now, give a round of applause for our two competitors! First, allow me to introduce Abby from Anistar City in Kalos!" announced Vivian.

The fans cheered as Abby walked onto the battlefield. She had chocolate-brown hair with beaming yellow eyes. She dearly waved to the audience. "Thank you all!" Shouted Abby. "It's great to be in Hoenn!"

"And now, introducing her opponent, Maria from Littleroot Town!"

The fans cheered again as Maria walked onto the battlefield. Connor and his Pokémon cheered as loud as they could for their friend.

Abby and Maria met each other in the center of the battlefield. "Ready to lose to the awesomeness that is… me?" asked Abby, in a boastful way.

"Only in your dreams," replied Maria.

"Of course," Abby replied. "You can't bear to lose in front of him."

The profoundly beloved champion's daughter grew wide eyed. She looked into the audience and found Connor and his Ralts, who waved back at her. She then turned back to Abby. She narrowed her eyes at her. This woman was being sly by picking at her weak points and trying to tick her off. But, Maria wouldn't have it. "Let's just get this over with," She coldly said.

"Oh, good come back," taunted Abby.

The two then went to their sides of the battlefield. On the scoreboard, their face and points were placed and five minutes were put on the clock. Both Abby and Maria reached into their pockets and took out a Pokéball.

"Go Cacturne!" Abby shouted, throwing the Pokéball in the air. The Pokéball opened up and released Cacturne into the field.

"Alright, take to the stage Numel!" Maria shouted. She threw the Pokéball and out came her Numel.

"Alright, Battle One: Abby versus Maria… begin!"

"Numel, use sandstorm!" Maria commanded. Numel blew air out of his nose; making dirt from the ground come up creating an all mighty storm. The fans and Abby covered their eyes to protect themselves from the flying sand. Connor and Ralts covered their food, hoping not to get sand in them.

Abby points went down just a bit **(TIME-4:50)**.

Abby continued looking around for Numel. "Now Numel, use flamethrower!" Maria shouted.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a red-orange stream of fire pierced the fierce Sandstorm and attacked Cacturne. But for some reason, Cacturne wasn't there. "Huh?" Maria gasped.

"Oh dear, only a beginner such as yourself would pull off such a foolish trick," boasted Abby. "You seem to be unaware, my Cacturne has the ability called sand veil. That grants Cacturne the ability to blend into a sandstorm!"

"Oh, that's just perfect," groaned Maria.

"Alright Cacturne, use needle arm!" shouted Abby.

Numel continued to look around for Cacturne. Despite his excellent nose, he still couldn't find Cacturne. But suddenly, a barrage of long, sharp needles pierced his entire body, weakening him.

"Amazing, Cacturne has launched a sneak attack by using Numels sandstorm to its advantage!" Vivian announced.

Suddenly Marias points gradually went down with every needle Numel was taking **(TIME-4:43)**.

"This isn't good," commented Connor.

_"I have to find Cacturne somehow,"_ Maria thought. "Numel use flamethrower once again to lure out Cacturne!"

Numel reared his head and unleashed a huge breath of fire straight in front of him. Cacturne wasn't there. Numel began to circle around the battlefield, shooting off flamethrowers. The fans, judges, and Vivian Meridian ducked as the fire scorched dangerously close to the audience **(TIME-4:29)**.

Numel continued to do this, until suddenly a flaming Cacturne flew into the air. "Alright, Numel got him!" Maria shouted, happily.

"About time!" complained Connor. "He was very close to burning everybody alive!"

While Cacturne was up in the air, when his opponent landed Numel tackled Cacturne in the stomach, effectively putting the flames out. Numel stood before Cacturne. "Now Numel, use sunny day!" Maria shouted.

Numel eyes became fiery and it released a white beam of light to the sky, causing the sun to shine brightly. Because of the strong sun the sandstorm began to thwart and the audience cheered in relief, but their joy was short-lived. Everyone had to cover their eyes to avoid the strong sunlight from getting in their eyes.

"Wow… that move was so cool it's blinding!" announced Vivian. "Seriously though, the sun in my eyes has blinded me."

Despite everyone rubbing their eyes in agony, Abby's points took a huge dive. She was now halfway to losing the contest **(TIME-4:06)**. Abby got angry when she saw that she was very close to losing. "Still think you're going to win?" asked Maria.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," replied the brunette.

Soon enough, Cacturne got onto his feet, though severely damaged. "Don't worry Cacturne, we can do this!" Abby said.

"Now Numel, use flamethrower!" Maria shouted.

Numel reared his head and prepared the attack. "Cacturne, stop him with cut!" Abby ordered. Cacturne's spiked arm glowed brightly as it lunged towards Numel. He unleashed flamethrower but Cacturne ducked and then rolled out of the way. He jumped up and slashed Numel across the face. The fans were amazed by the cool evasion maneuver.

"Ralts!" Ralts gasped in surprise.

Marias points then went down, getting close to Abbys point count **(TIME-3:54)**. "Now Cacturne, use needle arm and… hit the wall behind Numel." Numel looked back at the wall confused as to why Cacturne did what he did. "Now Cacturne, use faint attack!" Abby commanded.

Numel turned around, only for his face to meet Cacturne's needled-arm. The fans 'oohed' at Cacturne's attack.

"Amazing!" announced Vivian Meridian, after regaining her eyesight. "Cacturne seems to be a master of evasion!"

"Hmm… the master of evasion. I rather like that idea," Abby commented.

Marias points went down significantly, matching up with Abbys points. The time was now at three minutes and forty-three seconds.

"Come on Maria!" shouted Connor. "You can do it!"

Maria continued to look at the battlefield. Numel had just shaken off the effects of Cacturne's faint attack. But then, she remembered something she should have used a few minutes ago. "Numel, use flamethrower!" she commanded.

Numel breathe a stream of fire at Cacturne, but Cacturne quickly dodged out of the way. "You missed," taunted Abby, "Cacturne, finish him with another needle attack!"

Cacturne lunged at Numel with a glowing arm. "Now Numel, dig underground!"

Right when Cacturne was about to hit, Numel quickly dug himself underground. Everyone across the arena tried to find the place he'll come out. Cacturne was a bit surprised. "Oh how wonderful… the Pokemon knows dig," Abby said, finally realizing what was going on. "This isn't good."

"Hey, get back up and fight!" Abby shouted.

"Okay," replied Maria. "Numel, spiral up and use flamethrower!"

Numel began to ascent rapidly, spiraling his body and unleashing a stream of red-orange of fire towards Cacturne. But for some reason, Numel missed his attack! "Huh?" Abby asked himself. "What's he up to?"

"Numel, use take down!" Maria shouted.

Cacturne frantically looked around for Numel. "Cacturne, use protect!" Abby yelled.

Cacturne slowly turned around. Numel charged at the dual grass/dark-type and almost crashed into Cacturne, however a dark blue barrier surrounded his body, protecting it from Numels take down.

Numel shrink back and suddenly everything felt so heavy for him. He could barely stand on his own legs. Apparently, the recoil from the take down kicked in and he took damage. He collapsed and fainted

The referee glanced over at Numel. "Numel's unable to battle! The winner of this round is Abby!" the referee shouted.

The fans cheered as Abby and Cacturne celebrated in the center of the battlefield. Connor grew wide eyed. He looked away and felt a stirring in his lower stomach. He quickly got right back up on his feet and went back backstage alongside Ralts.

"Return, Numel…" Maria returned the dual fire/ground-type. She lifted up his pokeball and look at it with a sad smile. "Thank you. You did the best you could. Rest now, you deserve it." She shrink down the device and placed it back onto her belt.

She then looked to Abby and her partner, sadly, the winners of the battle. She watched them celebrate their victory and being announced the champs. She firmly bit on her lower lip and walked away backstage with a deep frown upon her face.

* * *

Maria had stayed backstage. She didn't dare to go and watch Connors battle in person, because she was still shameful about her losing and needed time to herself. In its place, she had watched all of Connors battles on the flat screened television and was both happy and utterly surprised to see him win all his battles. Though he wasn't the greatest battler, he won by instead focusing on showing off his Pokemon and being tactical. He would usually win the round by lowing their points all the way. He was pretty good at contests in her opinion. On the stage, it was like he was a different person. He wasn't meek and shy, but strong and confident. Who knew contests would suit Connor so well?

It was the final battle in the contest, Connor was going up against Abby. Right now, Maria was beside Connor trying her very best to calm and comfort him.

However, thankfully, with some inspiring words from her, he was feeling a little pumped up and was confident in his battling skills. "Okay, I can do this," he softly whispered. "I've grown both stronger and braver."

"Yeah, and if anything goes wrong I'll be there cheering you on." She added.

"You know, after this is all over I'll like to go on my journey..." he began, "but, I need my parents approval and I'm scared that they'll say no..."

Her eyes softened and she warmly beamed. "It took me five years until my own mother allowed me to go on my adventure. Through it took so long, I'm glad that in the end she had said yes because going on my journey... was best thing that happened me thus far." She said in a heartfelt way and her eyes glistened. "Don't worry your parents are nice people them sure they'll understand."

Connor gazed at her, "Maria-"

"Break a leg out there," Maria quickly cut him off and cheered him on. He flinched at what she did, however, he shook it off and simply nodded in reply and headed towards the battlefield.

"Hello, again everybody and welcome to the final round of the Verdanturf Town contest!" announced Vivian Meridian. The fans cheered. "And now, let us begin the final round of the contest! Allow me to introduce first, coming all the way from Anistar City in Kalos, a famous coordinator of the Kalos grand festival!"

The fans cheered as Abby walked out onto the battlefield. She waved to the fans as she waited in the center of the battlefield. "Next up is her opponent! He has come from this very town in Hoenn and despite only being a beginner he has unbelievably taken the contest by storm. Boy, are we in for a treat! Give it up for Connor!" announced Vivian.

Connor stepped out into the open in front of the screaming fans. He had just remarkably become very popular over the course of the event. He waved to the fans as he met his opponent in the center of the battlefield. "To be honest, I've been waiting to battle you as soon as I saw you beat Westin in the semi-finals," Abby told him.

"Abby, you beat Maria when you battled, her. Just so you know I'm going to win this and it's all going to be for her," declared Connor.

"Oh, how cute. But, I'm not going to go easy on you," warned Abby.

"When did you start?" Connor asked.

After their little exchange of words, Connor and Abby then went to opposite sides of the battlefield. Their names, contest points, and five minutes were placed onto the scoreboard. The two of them had their Pokéballs ready.

"Let's go, Ralts!" Connor shouted as he threw her Pokéball into the air. Ralts popped out and landed inside the battlefield. She was ready to battle.

"Slowbro, it's your time to shine!" Abby shouted. The Pokéball was thrown into the air and opened up. A mellow Slowbro then popped out into the battlefield. It sat down on the battlefield with a dimwitted expression on its face.

**Final Round: Connor VS Abby**

"Let the final battle between Connor and Abby begin!" shouted the referee.

"Ralts, start off with magical leaf!" commanded Connor.

Ralts released multiple light green glowing leaves at her opponent. For some reason, Abby did not give Slowbro a command to attack or anything. She just smiled to herself. Then, the leaves landed on Slowbro's head. The fans gasped as Abbys points went down a bit **(TIME-4:49)**.

Ralts looked at Slowbro, who just looked back at her smiling. "Ra?" Ralts cried. Slowbro continued looking at her with a blank stare. It then turned its head towards Abby. "Slow… Bro…" Slowbro cried.

"Ralts?""Ralts cried.

"Um… Ralts, use disarming voice!" commanded May.

Ralts opened her mouth and purple hearts came out and they headed towards Slowbro. The loud shrieking voice Slowbro sent off its balance and it was sent flying into the air.

"Slowbro, time for a combo! Use rain dance!" Abby demanded.

While facing the roof of the arena, Slowbro shot out black smoke from its mouth. Suddenly, the smoke expanded and grew bigger. It looked like a rain cloud.

Ralts and Connor watched as drops of water fell from the rain cloud in the sky. The black cloud hid Slowbro from view_. "What is this?"_ Connor wondered **(TIME-4:35)**.

"Now use with water pulse!" ordered Abby.

Suddenly, Slowbro titled its body so that it was facing downwards to the ground. It then created a ball of water in its mouth and shoot it out towards Ralts.

"Ralts, dodge it!" Connor shouted. Ralts saw the water pulse coming right for her and she quickly backed away.

"Now Slowbro, finish it off with a zen headbutt!"

The top of Slowbro's head glowed a bright blue as it emerged from the clouds and fell towards Ralts.

Ralts looked up. Slowbro head-butted her in the stomach and tackled her into the ground, creating a small crater into the battlefield. "Wow… that was quite a risky technique, but it paid off for Slowbro!" Vivian announced.

Connor points significantly decreased. He was now more than halfway to losing the contest while Abby had only lost a couple of points. He bit his nails as he looked up at the scoreboard. The time was now at four minutes and ten seconds. He was beginning to panic. He had to do something or else he would lose the contest.

The battlefield was becoming soaked from the rain dance. Ralts was severally weakened by the harsh rain. "Hang in there Ralts!" Connor shouted.

"Slowbro, finish it off with blizzard!" Abby commanded.

Slowbro opened its mouth once more and a fury of snow was unleashed towards Ralts. The snow and rain blinded Ralts as she tried to run towards Slowbro. It was a risky chance, but it had to be done. "Ralts stop Slowbro and use metronome!" Connor commanded.

Ralts waved her arms back and forth until they began to glow. The metronome transformed into a flamethrower. She saw Slowbro and unleashed the stream of fire, but it was no good. The fire was weakened by the ice and the rain.

"No!" Connor shouted. "There's got to be something I can do!"

The time was at three minutes and fifty-six minutes. The teenager saw that blizzard had decreased his points. Now he was a quarter-of-the-way to losing the contest. Then, he thought of an idea. "Ralts, use metronome again!"

Ralts obeyed and used the move once more and the move turned into an earthquake. Ralts lifted her leg up and slammed it down, shaking the ground violently. The earthquake made Slowbro stumble on its feet, thus ending its blizzard attack.

Slowbro fell off its feet, but it quickly got back on its feet. It looked out at the rainy battlefield, but Ralts was nowhere to be seen.

"Now Ralts, use disarming voice!" shouted Connor.

Slowbro quickly looked around. Still no sign of Ralts. Slowbro was confused. Suddenly, somebody tapped Slowbro on its back. Slowbro slowly turned around and Ralts used the move up against Slowbro, sending it sky high once again. Ralts jumped off the arena wall and flew up to where Slowbro was. "Now Ralts, use shadow ball!" commanded Connor.

The Feeling Pokemon putted her hands together and formed a black and purple orb of energy with dark static around it in between them. She then fired it at Slowbro. The orb crashed Slowbro in the stomach, and caused it to revolt back.

"Wow! These two are really giving it everything they got!" announced Vivian.

The earthquake, disarming voice, shadow ball combination had actually caused Abby points to decrease. Now she was about the same as Connor. Whoever made the next move would win! The time was now currently at three minutes even.

The two trainers closely watched as both Slowbro and Ralts were struggling to get to their feet. The rain was starting to lighten up, much to Ralts happiness. "Ralts, how are you? Are you still able to stand?" cried Connor.

Ralts was relieved that the rain had finally stopped. She shook off as much water as she could from her skin. Slowbro was still struggling to get back up. "Now's your chance Ralts! Use shadow ball!" Connor shouted

Ralts reared her head. Now with the rain gone, she was able to use the move without any distractions.

"Slowbro, stop her and use water pulse!" the brunette commanded.

Before shadow ball hit Slowbro, Slowbro unleashed a ball of water towards the black orb, canceling it out. While the ball of water and the mist from the shadow ball was still dissipating, Abby shouted, "Now use zen headbutt!"

Slowbro's head glowed brightly as it ran towards Ralts. "Ralts, dodge and use magical leaf!" Connor tried to get his Pokemon to fight back, but she wouldn't listen.

Slowbro drew and closer and closer, gaining more speed with each second.

"Ralts, listen to me! Get out of the way!" He continually continued to scream and scream but, still Ralts wouldn't obey. As an alternative a white glow surrounded Ralts. She appeared to grow bigger and superior too. Lastly the white aura disappeared and the trainer ultimately caught a glimpse of his changed Pokemon.

"Kirla!" The newly evolved Pokemon cried out.

"Ra-ralts? Wha-" Connor was absolutely baffled, nonetheless he didn't have the time to be confused. Therefore, he told Kirla to use metronome and it turned to a blaze kick.

Slowbro was about to headbutt Kirla, but Kirla gracefully spun around and kicked it in the head with the blazing blaze kick. The impact stopped Slowbro in its tracks. It slumped down Kirla's foot, knocked out.

"Slowbro is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Making the winner of this Verdanturf Towns contest, Connor

"We did it? We won?!" Connor asked, happily.

The fans cheered loudly as Kirla rubbed her foot from the zen headbutt. Despite her doing more damage, her foot was still hurt. Connor jumped up and hugged Kirla. "We did it! We won! We won the contest!" he shouted, happily.

"Kar…" Karlia exhaled with a smile, exhausted from her battle.

While Connor and Karlia were celebrating, Abby tended to her unconscious Slowbro. "Slowbro, are you okay?" asked Abby.

"Slow… bro…" Slowbro muttered

"No, unfortunately we didn't win," replied Abby, as if knowing what her Pokemon said.

"Bro…" Slowbro muttered, quietly. "Slowbro."

"I know… but Kirlia was better this time," Abby said. She then looked to Connor. "That boy really is something," she commented softly.

Instantly, after he had won contest the fans had swarmed poor Connor. Vivian had quickly shoved a microphone into his face. Right on the spot, he was interviewed. Right after the event, the award ceremony took place in the arena, where he was given a ribbon.

Maria had gone out and saw the ceremony first hand. Later on, she and the victor had meet up and they were told to go into the green room. There they were meet with Skylar and a strange yet familiar looking woman.

"Connor! Wow! Gratz! I watched it all!" Skylar paused, "… Or rather heard, but other than that you were great!"

"Thanks! Tha-that's means a lot coming from you, Sky." Connor warmly smiled and blushed a fiercely red.

"I Really Did It! A Star Is Born!" She cheerfully clapped her hands together. "That's what I'm calling it, Connor! You've gotta keep up this pace and just go as far as you can go! Become a real contest star! If you could have as much fun with contest spectaculars as me, I'd be happy as a Slugma on a sunny day! You could become a massive star! I've got a good feeling about you!"

As Skylar continued to endlessly dote on Connor, Maria merely rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh. She loudly coughed to confirm her presence and the two of them turned to her.

Skylar cheekily laughed, "Oh, and of course you were great as well, Maria."

Maria looked at her unimpressed. She really wasn't surprise anyhow, Connor had won and he deserved the attention. Though if truth as still valued, she was still down about losing.

"Oh wait, you're Maria?! You're far cuter than I imagined you to be!" Someone cried out in say an excited and anguished tone of voice.

All the teenagers turned to the woman from earlier. She beautiful a lady who was dressed in blue and white to match the Pokemon beside her, Altaria. She had teal blue hair with two large bangs, clipped by a barrette that held her Mega Keystone. She wore a sleeveless blue top with a blue ribbon design that exposed her belly button. She wore white shorts that were laced with two large blue and white frills that mimic a skirt. She also wore a pair of diamond-designed anklets around her light blue high-heeled shoes, which made her look like she was a little taller than everybody else. On her left leg, she wore a blue and white striped stocking. To further match her Altaria, she wore cotton puffs on her forearms, on the back of her neck, and just above her shoes.

The auburn haired trainer's eyes grew wide.

"Yaaay! Finally, we all got to appear together!" The blind girl cheered, "Maria and Connor! Let me introduce you! This is my auntie, Lisia. Auntie Lisia, these are the two I was telling you about earlier!"

"No introductions are necessary, Skylar," Lisia gingerly smiled, "You must be, Connor and you're Mariann. It's nice to meet you two, especially you, Mariann."

"Uh, it's Maria not _Mariann_," The young Pokemon trainer pointed out. "And you're Lisia, Skylars aunt and contest spectacular."

"Well, actually Skylar's my cousin and my uncles, Wallace's daughter." She stated. Both youngsters grew surprised and Lisia laughed. "Skylar has been calling me her auntie since she was five and it struck."

"Just like me with my uncle Wally," Connor proclaimed with a gleeful beam.

Lisia smiled back, "Oh, how lovely," she paused, "and congratz on the victory!"

Connor simply thanked her and nodded.

"Anyhow, tell me, how is your mother?" Lisia keenly asked.

Maria gulped and scratched her head in unsureness, "Umm, she's doing… well… I guess."

The elder woman noticed something was about the girl, however, she plainly decided to ignore it. "That's good to hear. It's just that I haven't heard from her in a while and so-" and suddenly the sound of a loud beeping filled the room.

All four of them looked about the room. Lisia realized that it was coming from her phone. She swiftly picked up and said, "Hello?"

Everybody turned to her and everything went silent.

"Oh, really? But, I'm visiting my niece can't it wait?" The teal blue haired woman paused. "No? What do you mean no?"

Connor and Maria glanced to one another and gave each confused looks. Both of them looked Skylar who was quietly listening to each and every word her cousin said.

"Okay, got it… alright, gotta go. Bye." Lisia said her goodbye and hung up. A deep sigh escaped her. "Well, looks like I've to go. Oh, I'm as sloomy as a Gloom on a gloomy day."

"Ooooh! Why do have to go? Auntie, you just got here!" Skylar whined.

"I'm sorry, Sky, however, your mother wants me to help her on some new techniques for future gym battles." She walked over to her cousin and patted her on the head.

"I suppose you're right…" Skylar sniffled.

"Don't be sad, sweet pea. I'll be back soon enough. I won't be gone forever." The contest coordinator hugged her and turned to the two teenager. "You two have shown yourselves to be fine trainers, with bright futures ahead of you. I bid you two farewell." And with that she left.

Connor and Maria wordlessly watched Lisia leave. They then glanced to Skylar and the turquoise haired girl frown turned into a sweet smile. "Oh, Auntie Lisia always in such in a hurry…" She said to herself.

"Hmm, Sky are you okay?" Connor politely asked.

Skylar suddenly turned around towards the trainers she had scouted and gleefully laughed. "Anyhow, know that the next time you take part in a contest, Maria and Connor… Crobat, Houndoom and me will be there cheering you guys on!"

The two friends both nodded in acknowledgment.

"If one of you and I appear in a contest spectacular together, the fans will love it. But, most important, it will be really, really, really fun!" She said. "No holding back! Let's both give it our all!"

* * *

As the two friends walked out of the contest hall together, Maria expressed her joy and good wishes to him regarding his achievement. Though she was still a little down about losing, she didn't hold a grudge against Connor because he won. But, instead she was rather proud of him. Given his timid nature no one would even expect one such as him to win the contest and plus it was his very first competition. Apparently in the end, to everyone's surprise he triumphed and stood victorious.

For Connor, he was still quite amazed that he had won. He never thought that he had it within him to succeed. But, seemingly he did appear to have it and he was really glad about it. But above all, he felt as though if Maria hadn't gone with him then he wouldn't have gone to the contest and won. Thus, he was extraordinarily grateful towards her.

Suddenly, the boy stopped in place. Maria halted as well and turned to Connor. She curiously asked, "Is something wrong?"

The creamed haired teenager did nothing but point forward. Maria glanced over her shoulder to what he was pointing at. A shy smile spread across her. "Okay, Connor, it's now or never. Go up to them and tell them."

He sluggishly nodded and shook with much anxiousness. At a snail's pace, he walked up to greet his parents. He took a slow and terrorizing deep breath. "Mom and Dad… We need to talk…"

Maria quietly watched the scene all unfold. Wanda and her husband greeted their son with arms and lovingly hugged him. They both congratulated him on his win and told him how proud they were of him. Connor sincerely thanked them and then dropped the bomb about him wanting to go on his own journey. His parents were both taken aback and he explained why he wanted to go on his own adventure and it'll benefit him. After some persuading and pleading, Wanda and Riley happened to give him their permission.

As she stood completely silent and all, Pikachu hurriedly ran down her shoulder and to her bag. He unzipped the carrier and searched through it, eventually he fruitfully happened upon the thing he was looking for. He swiftly grabbed it, zipped the bag and bought it up to Maria.

"Pika-Pikachu!" He cried to gain her attention and luckily it worked.

"What is it Pikachu?" She interestedly asked as turned to him.

The Pokemon replied by hopping off of her shoulder and down onto the grassy green ground. He eagerly held out a Pokeball to her.

Maria coughed down and curiously took the item from the yellow pelted being. She looked at it for a short second and turned back to Pikachu. She asked, "You want to join me on my journey?"

"Chu!" Pikachu cried in agreement and keenly nodded.

A sweet and soft smile spread across her lips. She stood back up and threw the Pokeball into the air. "Go, Pokeball!"

He leaped into the air and came into contact with the round device. The Pokeball opened, converted him to a form of energy, pulled him into its center and closed. The Mouse Pokemon inside didn't seem to struggle to attempt to break free and escape, but instead the ball beeped until a ding was heard, declaring that Pikachu was officially caught.

A large white-toothed grin widely spread across Marias face. She happily picked up the Pokeball and gazed at it. "Welcome, to the team, Pikachu." She said in a soft and warm voice. She then shrank down the Pokeball and placed it onto her belt, where all her other comrades lied.

She was about to leave, but something seemed to stop her. She slightly tilted her head to the side and out of the corner of her eye, she saw a young man looking at her. She blinked several times to see if she was seeing things. And as quickly as he came, he was gone.

"How odd," Maria thought, but she pushed the thought aside. She glanced back to Connor and saw he and his family were embracing one another. A long, deep, audible exhalation expressing sadness, relief, tiredness, or any similar feeling escaped her. And on that accord, she left.

* * *

**A/N's: Just so know, I'm highly that Ralts can't learn the move ****metronome. But, I found it completely convenient and necessary for this chapter and to be brutally honest I never really understood why Ralts couldn't learn metronome. I always thought that the move kind of suited the Pokemon. However, that's just me and my opinion. I hope you people have enjoyed the chapter!**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**A/N's: Warning! This chapter contains scenes of alcoholism, swearing, sexual situations and hoennchampionshipping *le gasp*! If those of you that can make it through all of that then you'll be rewarded, trust me. Other than that, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Foreign Touch**

* * *

"What a beautiful night," May gingerly whispered as she looked up to the night sky through the window. When the twilight faded to blackness it lighted up like a fire inside her guts. It had burned away the drabness of the day, the clock in and the clock out, the mechanized life, robotic and cold. The night meant downtown was lit by the neon lights of the clubs and bars, shinning on the rain-kissed sidewalks. At night one could be anybody and no-one would care who you really were. So, even in her trademark champion outfit, she couldn't really be recognized. The stars were somewhere behind the haze of black clouds that were stretched thinly above and the transitory moonlight bleached the grey-scale world momentarily, and then it was gone. Her mind was a blur with many possibilities, each one more fanciful than the next.

"Not as beautiful as you are tonight," Steven proclaimed with an enamoring smirk.

May turned to him and lightly punched him on the arm, "Flatter!"

"What?" He chuckled, "it's true."

"Pff, sure," she snorted.

"It is!" He spitted back with a big goofy smile.

The light-brown haired woman was going to say something back, but was interrupted.

"Hello, you two! I'll be your waitress for tonight," a young woman with long jacket-black hair which was tied into a tight bun and bright green eyes gleefully said with a smile.

May turned her glance from Steven and to the young waitress. She gave her a simple nod of the head in acknowledgment that she held their attention. But, that couldn't really be any farther from the truth for the Devon heir. Because despite the youthful maiden being quite the sight May felt his misty-grey eyes staring into her soul.

"So, are you fellows ready to order or what?" She flashed her lovely green eyes at Steven and readied her checkbook and pen. Even with him being at the rough age of forty-two, he was still the same silver haired dream-boat of way back when.

"Yeah, I would like a slice of apple pie please," the champion said.

"A Caesar salad would be nice," the former champion said.

"Any drinks?" asked the waitress.

"Some red wine for me," May uttered.

"Water," Steven simply said.

"Alright, then! Your food will come in a short while and as for your drinks, they'll be coming right up." The young lady exclaimed as she finished writing up the orders. She took the menus and left the two alone to themselves.

May silently watched the server go and turned to her friend. With ankles crossed and her knees leaning against the wall, she watched Steven look out the window, playing with his messy yet elegant silver hair. She wanted to touch him and run her fingers through his hair. Rubbing her hands together, she forced them into submission. Observing his movements, a sigh escaped her lips. She adored the subtle tilt of his head when he turned over to look at her once again. Every movement seemed as though he planned it out ahead of time. Feeling a chill, she rubbed her arms.

"You cold?" He politely asked her.

She curiously looked up to him, a bit dumbfounded by his question. She shook her head side to side, "no, I'm good."

"You sure? May, you seem a little…" Steven was a tad loss for words. He didn't really know how to describe how she was acting. She seemed distressed and chilled to the bone.

"Honestly, I don't know," She hesitated, "It's just that there has been a lot going on lately. With Maria having been in coma and her unexpectedly running away from the hospital. Corliss being on the loose. Team Magma crawling down my spine… There has merely been so much stress going on frequently. And I don't know if I can handle it all. I'm afraid I'll faint and collapse from it eventually or worse…"

"You seem to forget, May, but you're not alone. You still have your parents, Maria, Brendan, Wally… me…" He took her hand into his and gently squeezed it.

She looked at him with dovely eyes. "I guess your right."

"There's no guessing it. I am right." He lightly teased and gingerly kissed her hand and caressed it.

"Steven, I-" Once again she was interrupted by the waitress. The jet-black haired maiden loudly coughed acknowledging her presence. Quickly both comrades grew extremely flustered and released their hold of one another and awkwardly looked in different directions, acting as if though nothing was happening between them. Apparently, silence filled the air around them.

"Here are your water and wine. Please, enjoy!" The server broke the discomforting silence and delicately handed Steven and May their drinks.

"Thank you… Camilla," The silver haired man said with a crafty smirk as he seductively read her name tag.

"Oh, hmm, you're very welcome!" Camilla fiercely blushed and hid half of face from the pleasant remark. "I be right back with her meals soon enough!" She hurriedly left them once again and went to the kitchen.

May watched the scene from the corner of her eye, from beginning to end. She quickly drank down the alcohol as Steven seemed to _charm _the young beauty, and that was putting it nicely. When the server girl officially left, he turned to her and she quickly settled down the now quarter filled glass of wine. She looked to him, unimpressed about his behavior. "You hoping that she'll come home with you tonight and if you're lucky, she'll warm up your bed for you?" There was a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Steven raised an eyebrow. He slightly tilted his head to the side and a small chuckle escaped him. He leaned back and replied, "Well, yes, but not with her." His smirk grew all the more.

The champion saw he was directly staring at her, right into her soul. She lighthearted laughed, "Pff! Yeah, sure." She looked away and drank the rest of the alcohol down her system. Apparently, a silence filled the air around them and it gnawed at her insides. She curiously turned back to the man and regarded that he was still eyeing her. "You're… serious?"

He merely nodded.

May was dumbfounded. It wasn't like she had never done it before with him. Oh, no she had done the dirty minded with him a few times. Truth be told, she was game. They hadn't done it in a while. The last time they did was a few weeks ago or so. And she desperately yearned for the touch and sensation that come with it. But it was absolutely baffling that he would even suggest it at a time like this. She was a mess! Both physically and mentally, however, he didn't seem to see that. She always had been beautiful to him, no matter what.

She rapidly responded with waving her hand in the air towards a waiter, signaling him to come towards her. He quickly came and asked what the matter was. She told him to get her more wine and he reacted by dashing to the kitchen to get her order. When he returned with a full bottle of liquor, she thanked him and took the bottle from him. She tempted to pour another glass, but she was stopped by Steven.

"May, please put don't down the bottle of alcohol." He gently took the bottle liquor from her and set it beside him.

"Steven…" She breathed, in and out, "I am game. But, if we're goanna do this then I need the alcohol. So, if you may."

"No, May listen. Think about this, I'm not forcing you to do this with me. But, you should really get your act together. You've been working your ass off lately and I'm afraid you're going to collapse eventually if going to continue to act this way. May, I'm concerned about you and I'm telling you this because I'm your friend and I deeply care for you." Yet again, the charmer took her hand and gently caressed.

"Alright…" She paused, "I can't say no to you. However, you've to promise you'll buy me dessert me first."

"Promise," a cheery chuckle escaped him and he brazenly smirked.

May and Steven sat around for a little while simply talking to each other and enjoying the banana spilt they had ordered together. Steven told her of what happened in Hoenn the fifteen years she was gone and so forth.

When they were about to leave, Mays PokeNav suddenly started to ring. She interestedly picked it up from her pocket and assumed it was Maria. But, to her surprise it wasn't her daughter, however, instead it was her pervious lover, Maxie.

The woman stood in awe, completely frozen. Her sapphire-blue eyes entirely fixed on the device. After a few beeps, May lastly picked up the dial and putted the machine to her ear. "H-hello?" She said, her voice dry and barren.

"…Lo? Hello?... Is that you, Miss Maple? It is I the all great and powerful, Maxie!" His voice sounded the same as she had last heard him, though this time around it was more foremost and urgent. "I imagination that you must be more or less shocked. I'm sincerely apologize to ask you of this, all so suddenly, however, I require you to come to the old hideout located east of Lilycove City. There's something I've to talk to about-in person. It is of utmost importance... I'll be waiting for you there." And with that he hung up.

The champion was flabbergasted. Her eyes were intensely wide and her mouth was gaping open. She shook off the look and dropped the PokeNav down to her side. She glanced over her shoulder to Steven and looked down. She sluggishly took a step forward and was about to say something, but was cut off.

"There's no need to say sorry… I understand. It is what it is. Duty calls. Go do what you've to do." The light steel blue eyed man stepped forward and softly cupped her cheek. His hand moved from her cheek to her chin, and he stopped right there. They stood for some lengthy seconds and then he turned away. His eyes darkened and began to leave.

But, May swiftly tightened her grip on him and spun him around. Steven was both taken aback and inquired by what she did. She then got up on her tippitoes and lightly kissed him on the lips.

The kiss was brief and quick, but it was still filled with much sympathy and tenderness. Mays kiss had stolen the words he didn't require to say. In the silence all of their secrets were laid bare, all of their passions and the spark of affection for one another.

As quick as it came it went away, May sneakily walked away from Steven as he was still the moment. She went outside and took out her eon flute. She played the instrument and within seconds, Laitos appeared.

She hastily mounted him and said, "Okay, let's go to the old Team Magma hideout." With that Latios took off towards the skies.

* * *

Once May arrived at the hideout, she had thanked Laitos for the ride and allowed her Milotic to carry her into the base. When they reached land, she leaped off of the Tender Pokemon and quickly observed her surroundings. She then turned to the water-type and returned her, "thank you for the help, Milotic."

She shifted and started to go deeper into the old abandoned base. Though despite it being old and abandoned it had held up quite well. It looked actually same as it did fifteen years ago.

Whilst she walked amidst the base, old and buried memories began to emerge. She remembered all the wonder and dreadful times of this place. From first entering the secret hideout to pleading for Maxie to stay in Hoenn. A long, deep, audible breath expressing sadness, relief and tiredness escaped her.

Speaking of Maxie? Where was he? May nearly had searched the whole place and there was no sign of the man. _"Well, in truce he has never been always that dependable…" _She thought to herself.

The woman continued to look for Team Magmas leader. She looked high and low and searched every single corner she came across, hoping to find even spot a lock of the man's fiery red hair. Though she appeared to discover absolutely nothing. She investigated and investigated the place, and what felt to go on forever she lastly came to a halt. She rashly threw her arms up in the air and howled in frustration. "Maxie, this isn't funny. Come out now," She said with a hint of irritation in her voice.

No response.

"Maxie, I'm being serious. Come out," She said, even louder this time.

Still no response. Just silence.

"You know, if you don't show yourself now then I'm leaving," she declared.

Yet again, nothing.

"Alright, have it your way I'm going!" May said in a harsh tone. She turned around to leave, but suddenly the sound of mellow footsteps was heard.

The champion quietly took grip on one her Pokemons Pokeballs and slowly shifted. As she turned, her impulsive sapphire-blue eyes meet his stern earthly-brown eyes. Even with his presence, May did not lower guard she merely kept one hand on one of the Pokeballs on her belt and stared at him with grim eyes.

They both said nothing and just glared at one another. This went on for who knows how long and a cold and chilling silence surrounded them. Finally after sometime, May lastly broke the silence. "You're late," she bleakly stated.

"Hello, Miss Maple. It's nice to see as well," Maxie sarcastically encountered.

May made a low guttural sound of hostility in her throat. "Cut the crap, Maxie. Why did you call me here?" she said in a demanding tone.

"I see that you're anxious to just jump to conclusions as ever, Miss Maple," he commented.

She was going to say something back, but immediately stopped herself. She knew it was best to just leave it. "This better not be one of your tricks or I'll…" She paused and deeply breathed, "Oh, forget. Just tell me why you called me here?"

"First, allow me to apologize for calling you here, so unexpectedly. You were probably doing something and I undoubtedly had interrupted the occasion. If so then let me say, that it wasn't my intention too, however, what I've to say to you couldn't have waited a second longer." He admitted.

She dipped her head in response and said, "So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"I'm sure you are aware that Corliss is on the loose yet again?" Asked Maxie.

"Yes, of course… why do you ask?" answered May.

"I would like to help you in your quest with finding Corliss and taking her down." He blurt out.

"No, absolutely not! I am not going to go through all of those months of hell yet again!" She harshly spitted back.

Maxie was unimpressed by her behavior. He pushed his glasses and said, "Contrary to your misconstrued image of me. Dear girl, I am a civilized man and I advise you to consider that I am not the man you may remember."

"Neither am I," she said, "I'm a full grown woman now. Not a child."

"Oh, you've certainly grown into quite the appealing woman." He smiled in an irritatingly smug, conceited, and nifty way.

The brunette flinched at what he said. She quickly straightened up her back more and awkwardly cleared her throat. "Maxie, I'm fairly aware that you know Corliss best and have some history with her. But do you really think that is a smart idea? I mean do you even remember what happened last time when we teamed up together?" She wasn't entirely certain if the man remembered anything that had occurred all those years ago. But, she remembered everything, crystal clear. Apparently, her face became red as a strawberry by the mere thought of it all.

"Miss Maple-" Maxie started to speak, but straightaway he stopped himself. "May, these are different times. Many things have certainly changed over the years. We both have families… children of our own. You've your daughter, Maria and I've my son, Darrick. You do love your daughter, isn't that right, May?"

The champion was taken aback when her first name had come out of his lips. He had rarely spoken her name, ever. In the past, the only real time she heard him say it was when they were alone together and or getting intimate. She narrowed her eyes at him, "where are you going with this, Maxie?"

"Corliss is a dangerous person and someone who shouldn't be overlooked or underestimated. Like you said earlier, I know Corliss best and I'm highly confident if she even comes a few meter within Maria or Darrick she would surely rid of them." He assumed.

"_I'm highly confident if she even comes a few meter within Maria or Darrick she would surely rid of them!" _the words rang in Mays head. The memory of Maria back in Slateport hospital came to mind. Fear struck over her entire face. Dread crept over her like an icy chill, numbing her brain. In this frozen state her mind offered her the worse of thoughts and she pushed them away.

"May, think of your daughter," the redhead uneasily uttered.

When she heard him mention Maria, she wondered why he so uneasy regarding her. It be that he perhaps knew-No! That would be just impossible, he couldn't know… could he? She glared at him, "explain yourself!" she said in a demanding and strict tone of voice.

Maxie was a little confused by her request. He had told her his reasons not to long ago, she couldn't have forgotten them so quickly? She couldn't that dense. But nonetheless, he proceeded to explain himself. "Some months ago my son foolishly decided to run away and go on his own Pokemon journey. Currently now, he's somewhere out there, with both Corliss and my organization looking for him. What happens if Corliss finds him first? What then? She'll surely kill the boy," he began.

May stood there silence and listened to him. When he stopped she knew he was entirely finished, thus, she told him, "go on."

The redhead ran a hand through his hair. "Through I may not show it, I do love him and I'm deeply concerned and worried concerning him… Argh! Just look at what has happened, Courtney is on the edge, my grunts are spread all across the region, the people of Hoenn don't know what to make of us, I'm a complete and utter mess and May, you are-" he stopped himself. He gave out a small groan and took his glasses off and tiredly rubbed his eyes. He putted back on his glasses and looked to his pervious lover.

The brunette nervously bit lower lip. This was becoming harder to handler with passing second. She was trying her best to maintain the situation and keep calm, but with the leader of a former eco-terrorist organization cracking and showing his true colors. She was having difficulty with not doing the same time. Thus, she took a deep breath, "Maxie, I understand that you're concern for your family. Despite you not expressing yourself so much, Courtney and Darrick are very grateful to have you. But, I can't… I just…"

"May, I ask of you take my offer. With my help, Corliss could be easily founded and taken to down. She'll be out of her hands and you and daughter could continue to your everyday lives without any fear."

The champion thought long and hard. She added up all the pros to the cons. After some lengthy minutes, she made up her decision and she looked to him. Truth be told, she didn't really trust him, but she didn't have an option right now if she wanted to kick his ass and get out of here. Hence, she going to accepted his offer until memories of the past came flooding back. She tried to brush them off, but they wouldn't go away. "I-I just can't! I can't go through it all again. It's simply too unbearable and intolerable!"

"Now, don't be stupid. This isn't the time for your emotions to cloud out your vision of commonsense. Merely for once just shallow your pride and submit. Think of what is at stake here, May!" Maxie countered.

"No, I won't submit. And I'm not stupid you're the one who is being blind!"

"Oh, now you're being childish!"

May screamed. Truly, actually screamed. Loud enough that her scream echo off the walls. Fists clenched, she stamped her foot in frustration, eyes flashing in her anger.

"Fine. Fine. If you're going to be like that, then I'm gone. I'm leaving, good bye! And don't ever call me again."

He called her name out angrily – but after the argument they'd just been having and her mood as it was, she wasn't going to listen, and she definitely wasn't going to stop or turn around.

In a ferocious rage, Maxie sprinted after her. When he caught up to her, he to grab by the collar and ran her up against the wall. "You're a very stubborn woman!" He hastily hissed into her face.

"You're a fairly hotheaded man!" She spitted back and glared at him.

_Rough hands, desirous moans and sensual pleasure. _A growling snarl escaped her when she noted the familiar glazing over in his eyes. It was like back then, she had just enchanted him, ensnaring him with her gaze. She felt him squirm against her form with desire and then the scent of his cologne drifts in through her nostrils, a scent she was addicted to. A tingling sensation disrupted her ruse and the tables turned. She was now caught in his web. This game of desire was intoxicating.

The next thing May knew, Maxie had slammed his lips to hers and nearly knocked all wind from her lungs.

She hardly had a moment to react before he pressed his tongue to the seam of her lips and, at her grant of access, delved inside her mouth. She kissed him back. It was a very hard and rough kiss with the strong scent of old wine being exchanged in the intermingling of their billowing breaths. Her arms reached up and tangled around his thin, lean neck. In an instant he had pulled closer and arched up into her board chest, moaning in the contact of body heat against his own. She could nearly feel the slight burn of the wine as it rolled off her tongue and seeped down her throat with every push of his tongue against hers.

His right hand dropped to her thigh, pulling up the skirt that hung so loose just above her knees. She couldn't move even if she tried, like his fingers had short circuited her mind in the best way possible. He lifted her up and pushed against her the wall even more.

Maxie then moved to her ear lobe, softly, with just the right hint of passion, then worked his way down her neck to her collar bone before coming right back up for the lips. She knew this was wrong, but why did felt so right?

_stop._

"Submit to me, May," he huskily said as he pressed his lips against her ear and bit down hard, nibbling on her earlobe. One strong hand firmly rested itself on her breasts, fingers groping carelessly as he fondled her, not even going out his way to be gentle. She didn't mind though because she liked it that way and moaned in response.

_Stop._

"Give me your love and body," his mouth continued down to ravage her neck, leaving hickies and bruises as he went along. He was marking his territory making it known to the world that May was his and only his.

_Stop!_

"Give me everything," May let out a loud cry: she threw her head back, the pleasure starting to sink in. her insides were starting to feel warm and tingly, and she loved it. She had missed this old and foreign feeling, which was obviously lust of some sort to her pervious lover and her. His lips tickled her collarbone, and he slobbered over it, kissing it to his heart's desire before he trailed down his mouth to her chest. Hungrily, he bit down on the edge of her shirt and tore it tore it off with his teeth, leaving May only in her bra. He began to unhook her bra.

_STOP!_

Suddenly, out of nowhere, May snapped out of daze and stopped herself. She raised her hand and slapped Maxie. The slap was as loud as a clap and stung his face. It had been an open-handed smack and it had left a red welt behind. Just below his eye was a small cut where the ring had caught him. He staggered backwards, utterly confused and astounded.

He lifted one hand up to where he was slapped and gently caressed it. Then he was going to burst out at May, until he heard the sound of silent crying and sobbing, he glanced to her and softly whispered, "May-" he was cut short.

"Don't you dare May me!" She cried from the top of her lungs, a steady stream of hot tears flowed its way down from her sapphire-blue eyes and to her pale cheek. She heavily breathed, "… fifteen years… Fifteen years you were gone! _Fucking _Fifteen! And you were off… Who knows where with all your admins and grunts… and then all of a sudden one day you just decide to reappear out of nowhere seeming like nothing has happened or changed! Have you forgotten what had occurred between us? Did you even think about me at the time? Did you even consider that I was a person with feelings as well?"

Maxie was unable to speak, he was in a temporary state of shock or some strong emotion. He immediately shook off the feeling and spoke, "May, I left because my son at the time had just been born and with the confirming escape Corliss I was afraid she'll harm him. And I apologize for not considering you and or feelings, however, you must understand I had my reasons."

"I know you that had your reasons, but you just left behind me as though like as if I was nothing!" She paused, "you broke my fucking heart you know. I-I loved you and I still do…"

She had made her big declaration of love, the grand speech she had been rehearsing ever since way back when and now the silence lay on her skin like a poison. It seeped into her blood and paralyzed her brain, her pupils became dilated and there was a tremor in her hands. His face was one of awkwardness, not even hurrying to save her feelings, to fill the void with a non-comital statement of appreciation. The void was a cruelty he inflicted unintentionally, but had he been aware he would not have cared one iota. He picked his eyes off the gravel with the weariness of one who was fatigued with the whining of a small child and raised his eyebrows.

"I was only eighteen when I had Mariann! I had to almost give up everything for my daughter's sake! I give up my position as champion, moved to Johto, started anew, almost cut off all my ties to Hoenn and tried to forget about my past! All to keep her safe!" May shouted out. "What did you do? You left me! And worse didn't even know that she existed!"

"May what are you implying… are telling me that I have a fifteenyear old daughter that I wasn't aware about up until!? And that girl is Mariann?" He said in pure astouishment.

The champion suddenly then what she had done. Her eyes went wide as could be. The scene for her was quite unbelievable, shocking really. Her mind was sent reeling, unable to comprehend and process the images it was being sent by her eyes. She couldn't believe herself! She had just snapped and surprisingly unveiled the truth. She looked to Maxie.

His earthly brown stern eyes were fiercely widened. Supposedly he seemed to stopbreathing. Color was drained wholly from his face, white as sliced bread, white as a ghost, white as a sheet. He was rigid, rooted to the spot, utterly frozen. His whole body shook and sweated cold sweat. He was too shocked to comprehend, incapacitated with the unbelievable.

She averted her gaze to ground and she caught sight of her shirt, which was now ruined from Maxies rough foreplay. At once she launched herself towards the red rag and yanked it from the ground, holding it against her chest. She slipped it on, desperate for cover. She turned to Maxie one last time and without a second to spare bolted into a run and left.

* * *

Maria had rode back over to Mauville City and headed straight to the Pokemon gym. Unexpectedly, the Mauville gym was closed with Wally nowhere in sight. Thankfully, he was kind enough to leave a note saying that he was going on a journey for a little while, and to not look for him. She was fiercely annoyed by this since she wouldn't get to battle Wally and trained long and hard for it. But ultimately, she decided to go to Lavaridge Town and challenge the gym there. She headed out of the north entrance up to route 111, boundlessly grateful for the bike.

The route was vastly different from the rest of paths she had been on so far. The landscape was spread with multicolored rocks along with the infrequent cluster of evergreen trees, and further ahead of her were dozens upon dozens of open, rolling hills and huge stone faces that pointed up into the deep blue sky. With a grin on her face, she pealed faster and faster until the bike soared across the trail like a bird.

But, the farther she biked, the more the paved path deteriorated and she was eventually left with a bumpy, unmaintained mess a trail. "Aw, shoot," she groaned in annoyance, "the bike still looked so new and shiny. Riding any further will just ruin it."

With a deep sigh, she disappointedly gave up, folded the device up, and carried on foot.

She trekked onward through the fields the route, as the sun hit its peak, unleashing the extreme heat Hoenn was infamously known for. Maria groaned in agony every few steps. After some hours and futile pleading for a foot masseuse to appear out of nowhere and rescue her. She came to the crest of the long incline and was lastly able to survey the land ahead of and behind her.

Merely a few hundred yards ahead, the road spilt into two. Taking the left path, she realized, would probably take her to the huge, smoggy mountain that had ascended from the horizon. _"Which way is Lavaridge?" _she thought to herself. While the path to the right, in contrast, sprang right off of what looked like a cliff between two towering rock faces and into a basin. The grass died out entirely just a few meters from where she stood, too, giving away to the dirt and dust. To put it plain and simple, both trails looked equally punishing and exhausting.

All of a sudden, the wind picked up, blowing towards the sea. It was warm, drained, and callous and offered no relief of the suns cruel heat.

"Well, I've come pretty far, I'd say," She remarked as she scouted out the land behind her. Though apparently much of Hoenn was flat, she was at a high enough level that the deep blue ocean was just barely visible on the skyline, an idle blue line of green and grey. "Lavaridge can't be too far ahead."

Maria sprinted down the steep hill, northbound once more. There were a few trainers spread across the area, but not as many as the previous routes had to offer, and most of them were campers, or other trainers packed for overnight travel. At one point, she glanced down at her bag with anxious eyes: unfortunately she hadn't come prepared to overnight on the route, however, with her late start, it was somewhat avoidable.

"Hmph," she mouthed as another hotter, stronger gust of wind picked up, causing her to cover her eyes. Dirt swirled around on the ground, collecting in between the laces of her dirty shoes. After a few seconds, the wind died down enough for her to keep moving forward. "It's strange, I feel as though I'm not going the right way… I should be heading back into a wooded area. Did I go right instead of left?"

Nonetheless, the teenager kept walking, and it might not have been the best choice. The dirt began to change into thick, soupy sand, and poured into her already grimy shoes. Furthermore, the gusts of wind only became more and more frequent, until there was a constant gale that whipped up drifts of sand and sent them slamming against her face.

"Urk," she tried to dig out her Pokenav, but as soon as she lowered her arm again, a gross amount of sand blew into her mouth and she began to coughing. "I'm deffinitewy not gowing the wight way! I'ves to get ouwt of hewe!"

Maria sorely hopped through the ankle-deep sand back the way she came. She took one last look at the smudge of harsh yellow stretching out ahead of her. A barren desert. Even if one did keep their eyes open for more than a few seconds, a wall of swept-up sand would obscure their view completely. It was impassable. Did Pokemon live here? Did people come here? She had no idea a place like this even existed in Hoenn.

With her back to the sandstorm, however, she could see a little better, and she noticed how much the terrain had changed as she walked. But out of nowhere the black blizzard picked up and grew all the stronger. Maria struggled even more against the storm and fought through it even harder. Apparently, it became too much for her and she collapsed.

She fell to her hands and her knees. Her vision became blurry and everything turned fuzzy. There was a tightness in her throat, like the air around her was devoid of oxygen. Her ribs heaved up and down but no benefit came. Next came the rising panic, the dizzy feeling. Slowly she began to lose consciousness.

Then all of a sudden, she felt the weight of another around her. Two strong arms were firmly wrapped around her and she was carried out of the storm. With difficulty, she looked up, turning to make out who was carrying her out of the sandstorm, but the only thing she caught was the color of their eyes. Their eyes were the shade of earth kissed by spring rains, the hue that promised to stir life from dormant seeds, the nascent plants guided upward by the light before blossoming into the vibrant color of a new season.

As she was brought out of the turmoil, the small rocky outcroppings, jagged cliffs of a leathery maroon color came into sight. She was trudged onward with an uneasy feeling, and eventually, they hit solid ground again. The person who carried her found the nearest boulder, sat her down, and began dumping out the sand in their shoes and brushing it from their hair.

Maria shook her head side to side to recover her vision and it came back, but bit by bit. Finally, when she could fully see clearly again she saw that there was no one in sight. Both baffled and curious, she carefully climbed down the boulder and looked about the area. After about an hour of searching, she couldn't found a single person in sight, and thus, she gave up.

Sure enough, she had figured out she had headed in the wrong direction; Route 112, which led to Lavaridge, as well as Mt. Chimney, was west, not east. She continued down the path, still puzzled about what had happened from earlier.

"Ah, Maria! What a pleasure meeting you here at a place like this." A confidant yet welcoming voice said.

"Darrick!" Maria snapped out of her thoughts and confronted her unknowingly half-brother. "Well, look who I ran into crowed Coincidence."

"Please," teased Darrick, "this was meant to be. Us meeting each other once again."

The fifteen year old rolled her eyes in disbelief. _"Is he really playing that troop card? Oh, please spare me." _"You should perhaps stop it before it gets too weird." She commented.

He chuckled, "yeah, you're probably right," he paused, "So, how are you? How has your journey been going?"

"I'm okay and my journey has been getting a little better. But it's not good, but at same time it's not bad either. Just fine," she said. Truth be told, she was confused more than anything. Her mind was still drifting off to what had occurred earlier, even though she was trying to forget regarding it.

"Same here." He admitted and looked off towards the distance. He stared at the large smoking volcano.

Maria glanced at him and she remarked that he looked uneasy and was feeling distressed. She politely asked, "You okay?"

The redhead turned back to her and gave her a confused look. "Yeah, I'm okay." He lingered a bit, an unsettling silence filled the air between them for a short second. "Why do you ask?"

The girl tensed and quickly responded with, "I-I hmm… It's just that you merely seemed troubled for a second there."

His mystifying and inexplicable eyes stared into her soul. His stare was as uncomfortable as a chorus-girl corset and had the same effect on Maria's breathing, constricted and shallow. There seemed to be self-disgust and stigma behind his eyes. Every move he made betrayed his intentions and none of them were noble. "It's just… Look! Right up there! That's Mt. Chimney! It sure is big isn't it? No, rather like huge." He all of sudden snapped out of his cold state and became more upbeat. He pointed at the still active volcano.

"Hmm… yeah, sure… It certainty is… big," She awkwardly glossed upon. She looked up to peak, though, her focus wasn't on the range but instead on Darrick. The way he jumped from being gloomy to bubbly, was so out character for him. The smile he gave her was definitely fake.

"What are you doing at place like this anyway? You on your way to Lavaridge Town to challenge gym there?" He asked her.

"Yeah, isn't it obvious?" She answered.

"Well, I was just there a few days ago and I already have the gym badge." His cocky nature took over for a mere moment and a sly smirk spread across his face. She purely rolled her eyes in incredulity. "Hey, Maria, don't your Pokemon seem a little ragged around the edges? Here let me give them a boost."

Darrick drew closer to her and politely healed her Pokemon. "Take this as well," He handed her the drowse machine. "I bet you can find all kinds of ways to use it in the mountains that lie ahead. But, it won't work outside of battle if you don't have the badge from Lavaridge gym. Unfortunately for you, you don't have the badge."

Maria rolled her eyes all the more and cheekily smiled. There was something about the way she smiled; the way butterflies seemed to escape from the pit of his stomach and the way the sun had somehow toppled down from the sky and made a home right there in his heart. To him she had the kind of smile that made him feel happy to be alive and just that little bit more human.

"I'm supposed to be on my way to Fallarbor to visit Professor Cozmo. I'm off for now, Maria, and you better step up your game because it's an embarrassment to have such a weak rival. We'll surely battle next time we meet… that is if I'm still not too out of your league." And with that, the redhead took his leave and left the auburn haired girl to herself.

She watched him leave in silence, once he was out of sight her eyes drifted off to Mt. Chimney. She stared at the volcano for some lengthy seconds until eventually she looked away and continued down the trail.

* * *

"Wait, what! What do you mean the cable cars aren't working?" Maria nearly shouted in mere panic.

The server woman sighed. "For the hundredth time… Yes, the cable cars are unavailable for the current moment. We don't exactly know why, however, they're struck in place and are disabled. We're still trying to figure out what the problem is at this very second."

"B-But, the only way to get to Lavaridge is through Jagged path. And the only way to get to there is through Mt. Chimney. And only way to get to Mt. Chimney is with the cable cars!"

"Well, I'm sorry but you'll have to come another time. In the meantime why don't you go visit Fallarbor Town I heard that they have opened a new museum there recently."

"Thanks for the help, anyway," and with that Maria left the cable cars. She decided to go to Fallarbor Town and carried on the path to the small farming community in northwest Hoenn. She was about to go through the underground route, Fiery Path, which traveled through Mt. Chimney until out of nowhere a wild Aron appeared.

She quickly pulled her attention to the dual steel/rock-type and took out her pokedex and scanned the Pokemon. "This Pokemon has a body of steel. To make its body, Aron feeds on iron ore that digs from the mountains. Occasionally, it causes major trouble by eating bridges and rails."

Of the sound that the pokedex was making, the Aron became alerted and aware of the young trainers presence. Thinking that she was an enemy, the Pokemon used rock tomb against her.

Aron became outlined in white energy and raised its head. Multiple gray rocks outlined in white energy then formed around its head in the shape of a ring. Then, the rocks fell down on the Maria.

"Go, Marshtomp! Stop the falling rocks with mud bomb!"

"Marsh-Marshtomp!" Marshtomp cried as she was sent out of her Pokeball. She did the command she was given and she opened her mouth and fired multiple balls of brown at the boulders.

The rocks and mud then clashed together and created an explosion.

"Use mud bomb once more!" Maria ordered.

The Mud fish Pokemon jumped into the air and took a deep breath. She then released a single ball of brown mud from her mouth at her opponent.

With incredible speed the Aron dodged it and mud slipped onto the rocky ground.

"Woah, the critter sure is fast but we can keep with that! Isn't that right, Marshtomp?" She asked and her partner nodded in reply. "Alright, use water gun!"

Apparently, the clash between Aron and Marshtomp lasted a very long time. Marshtomp would try to successfully land an attack, but with the wild Pokemon being surprisingly fast it always ended in failure. Maria was about to give in until an unexpected guest stepped in.

"Excuse me, but does your Marshtomp perhaps know the move, mud shot?" A mild and placid voice said from behind Maria.

The red-brown haired trainer glanced over her shoulder and was greeted by a young man that looked to be in his early to mid-twenties. He was fair-skinned, had the brownest of eyes and messy long blonde hair. He wore a black long-sleeved with some blue stripes at the edges, black pants and sleek black shoes. All over this he wore a stylish half-buttoned up lab coat. Lastly, he wore half-framed glasses and had a tablet in hand.

She stared at him for some time before slowly nodding her head in certify.

He nodded back to her in acknowledgement. His eyes moved from her to his tablet and he began tabbing away at it. "If you can successfully land a mud shot upon Aron, it may reduce its speed and thus it'll be easier to keep up with."

Maria narrowed her separate colored eyes at him. She wondered why this stranger was helping her. However, she decided to simply put the question in the back of her head and take his advice. "Okay, Marshtomp use mud shot!" She commanded.

The evolved starter obediently listened to her trainer by firing multiple glowing light blue balls at Aron from her mouth. Aron tried to dodge the move, but accidentally slipped on the muddy ground and fell onto its stomach. Marshtomps mud shot fruitfully hit and the dual steel/rock-types speed was reduced.

"Yay, way to go Marshtomp!" The teenager cheered, "Now, finish it off with water gun!"

The Pokemon released a spiral of water from her mouth and towards Aron. Aron still recovering from the mud shot from before barely had any time to react, thus, it took the hit and was severely damaged.

"Go Pokeball!" Maria pulled out a Pokeball and threw it at Aron. The round device hit the wild Pokemon on the head and it opened up, converted it to a form of energy, pulled it into its center and closed. The Pokeball then dropped to the ground and moved side to side.

The girl watched in eagerness to see if the Pokemon would be caught. The Pokeball began to move less and less as the seconds rolled by. Finally, it came to a halt. Maria patiently waited for what would happen next. And what seemed to take forever, a click was heard.

A large smile spread across her face. She ran over to the Pokeball and excitedly picked it up. She threw her arms up into the air and screamed, "I caught Aron!"

"Marsh! Marshtomp!" Cried Marshtomp.

Maria shrank down the Pokeball and clipped it onto her belt. She rurned to her blue colored partner and patted her on the head. "You did great, Marshtomp. Now, return," She returned the Pokemon and turned to the man who had helped her catch Aron.

"Hmm, hey thanks for the help… I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your name. I hate to sound rude but, who are you exactly?"

"Oh, how foolish of me I forget to announce myself." The man said in an anxious yet collected voice. He sat down his tablet and looked to Maria. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Rigel Burke. But you may just call me by my first name." He civilly introduced himself with a bow and in a gentleman manner.

The young trainer was bit baffled by the way Rigel carried himself. It was so very different from the everyday person. He was much more well-mannered and proper. Though this didn't mean that was bad, it just felt so out of place and lack of a better word, strange. She merely shook off the thought and said, "It's nice to you, Rigel. I'm Mariann, though you can just call me Maria."

He nodded in response, "Earlier, I saw you battling against Aron and I noticed that you were struggling to keep up with the wild Pokemon. Thus, I couldn't help myself but intervene and help out." He declared.

"And I thank you for that. If you haven't had interfered then most certainly Aron would have gotten away." Maria replied.

"Despite your endeavor against Aron, the way you handled Marshtomp in the battle was quite an outstanding demonstration of battling. The way you brought out the power of your Pokémon against your opponent… It was astounding. Simply astounding. Interesting as well," Rigel commented.

She grew confused at his statement and tilted her slight towards the side. "Thanks, I guess?"

Then it all went silent. Rigel stared at Maria and began to observe her. By the way he was looking at her, it was kind of unsettling and she wished he would say something or merely stop staring. After some drawn-out moments, he began to speak again, "If it's not an inconvenience, may I take a look at your Pokémon?" He kindly asked her.

She did nothing but nodded yes in reply.

"I appreciate your cooperation!" Rigel smiled and stepped forward. He took a look at her and his smile widened. "Oh, how fascinating! Your Pokemon seem to display more self-possession than others of the same species. And you're a trainer with two badges… though you have yet six more badges to obtain, it's still rather impressive. I'm not sure how you're doing it, but you're bringing out the power in your Pokemon!"

Maria raised an eyebrow, "Bringing out the power in my Pokemon?"

He took a step back and took out his tablet once again. "Oh, yes, you see I'm a scientist," he paused, "Well to be precise, I'm a scientist in _training_. Presently, I'm learning under the guidance of Professor Cozmo. The theme of my sturdies is: 'Bringing out the power of Pokémon.' What I wish to achieve is to bring out the maximum power of a Pokemon. Be it through the bond they share with their trainers. Or some other, different method."

"That's certainly quite the ambition," She proclaimed. When she heard him mention Prof. Cozmo, the memory of Darrick meeting earlier that say came to mind. She remembered him saying that he was going to Fallarbor Town to meet up with the man. Thus, out of curiosity she asked, "Wait? You said you are a student of Prof. Cozmo, right?"

"Indeed it is," he agreed and wavered a bit confused by her question, "yes, that is what I said. Why do you ask?"

"You don't happen to be heading towards Fallarbor Town?"

"Actually, I was on way to Fallarbor Town. Well, until I stumbled you and your battle Pokemon." Answered Rigel.

"You wouldn't perhaps mind if I tag along with you? Because I've some business I have to deal in Fallarbor Town." Maria affirmed.

The blonde man simply smiled, "I don't mind in the slightest of bits. Plus it's dangerous to go alone. Shall we be off then?"

The young trainer keenly nodded and headed northwest alongside Rigel.

* * *

**A/N's: dun Dun DUN! The truth has been revelad...? It is kind of unclear if Maxie now knows the truth or not, but I'll say he does have the true picture of it all. Also we finally got some more Maxie/May moments, though they were sort of short-lived.**

**Also we got introduced to newcomer, Rigel! I'll have to say he was created out of my love for Colress from Pokemon black &amp; white 2. You can tell that Rigel takes a lot of influence from Colress, from the way he dresses to the way he acts. Rigel will play an important role in the plot, though not nearly as big as Maria or Darrick. It still is a big role. **

**Other than that, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
